


Romanos lendo Percy Jackson

by Emily_M_Brook_Nerd



Series: Romanos Lendo PJO [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Acampamento Júpiter, Acampamento Meio Sangue, Eu estou a dar o meu melhor, Greek demigods - Freeform, How do I even tag?, Multi, O Percy quer uma pausa, Os deuses nunca os deixam em paz, PJO & HoO, Reading the Books, Roman demigods, Romans reading the books, Semideuses, Tenho saudades da Zoe, semideuses gregos, semideuses romanos
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_M_Brook_Nerd/pseuds/Emily_M_Brook_Nerd
Summary: Os romanos no Campo Júpiter acabaram de lutar no Monte Tam quando recebem uma mensagem dos deuses e uma pilha de livros que prometem poupar centenas de vidas.Assim, vão conhecendo Percy Jackson, os gregos e a sua história.E como é que eles se envolveram irremediavelmente nela.Por outras palavras os semideuses do Acampamento Júpiter vão ter que ler os livros de PJO e de HOO e alguns personagens vindos do futuro vão acompanhar-los.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Ella/Tyson (Percy Jackson), Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Thalia Grace, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo & Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Tyson, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: Romanos Lendo PJO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM AO RICK RIORDAN!

Os romanos do Acampamento Júpiter estavam lentamente a recuperar da batalha no monte Tam. Os feridos estavam a ser tratados e os mortos chorados. 

A messe estava menos barulhenta que o costume, mas ainda se ouvia o suave murmurar das conversas no ar frio da noite de verão. 

A meio do jantar, uma luz brilhante surgiu no meio do salão. Todas as conversas pararam enquanto o clarão se dissipou, deixando entrever uma pilha de livros e uma mensagem no meio do chão da messe.

Da mesa da praetoria, Jason Grace levantou-se, com a mão no punho da espada, expectante, aproximando-se da carta que repousava no chão. Rapidamente, um burburinho acendeu-se por entre as as Cortes, enquanto todos os semideuses e legados se perguntavam: o que é que tinha acabado de acontecer?

Jason pegou cuidadosamente na mensagem e leu:

Caros Romanos,  
Nestes livros vão encontrar a história do maior herói já nascido. Em circunstâncias normais, não entraríamos em contacto, mas uma grande força está a acordar e sem estes livros muitas vidas serão desnecessariamente perdidas. Assim, pedimos que leiam os dez livros enviados, sem formar qualquer opinião e sem tomar decisões precipitadas. Poderão lê-los depois de todos os presentes terem jurado pelo rio Estige cumprir os termos propostos. Alguns convidados poderão surgir para vos acompanhar na leitura. O tempo está congelado fora do salão de refeições para que não sejam interrompidos  
Boa sorte,  
Deuses do Olimpo

Vozes ergueram-se em desalinho, até se ouvir a aguda voz do augure, cortando o burburinho:

\- Como é que é suposto sabermos se este suposto "herói" não nos vai atrair para uma armadilha? É imprudente, uma idiotice, fazer tal juramento sem termos todas as informações. Demando uma explicação!

Ouviram-se barulhos de concordância de algumas pessoas das múltiplas Cortes. No entanto, Reyna depressa pôs fim à confusão. A pretora levantou-se e as conversas morreram outra vez, enquanto a Legião esperava as ordens da sua líder.

\- Romanos, recebemos uma tarefa dos deuses e vamos cumprir-la. - Ouviram-se alguns resmungos, principalmente da zona da Primeira Coorte, mas um olhar de Reyna, desafiando Octavian a contradizê-la, foi o suficiente para o calar. - Repitam depois de mim. Juramos pelo rio Estige acabar de ler estes livros e descobrir quem é este tal herói. - Pouco a pouco, alguns mais relutantemente que outros (como um certo loiro desengonçado e assassino de ursinhos de peluche), todos os romanos repetiram as palavras ditas. Ouviu-se um trovão no alto, tornando o juramento oficial. - Está definido, então, - disse Reyna. - Alguém quer começar?

Por momentos, a messe mergulhou em silêncio até que o embaixador de Plutão, Nico Di Angelo, levantou-se da sua cadeira, dirigindo-se ou centro da messe e pegando no livro.  
Ao ler o título do primeiro capítulo, ele sentiu a cor das suas faces esvair-se. Felizmente, apenas a Hazel pareceu notar. 

Devagar, com a voz um tanto trémula, ele começou:

\- O título do primeiro livro é Percy Jackson e o Ladrão de Raios.


	2. Sem querer, transformo em pó minha professora de iniciação à álgebra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os romanos finalmente começam os livros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sou uma trenga. O motivo de eu ter demorado tanto a publicar este capítulo foi porque eu só comecei a usar o AO3 à uns dois meses. Só hoje é que descobri como escrever um capítulo com palavras a negrito, itálico,... Como eu disse eu sou uma idiota. Apesar de tudo acho que já apanhei o jeito à coisa o q é bom :)

Nico inspirou profundamente e continuou:

\- Capítulo Um:  **Sem querer, transformo em pó minha professora de iniciação à álgebra**

Várias conversas surgiram, juntamente com perguntas sobre o que poderia vir a acontecer no capítulo.

\- O que é que acham que isto significa? Será um monstro? Têm a certeza que ele é um herói? - Nico ignorou as perguntas e continuou a ler.

**Olhe, eu não queria ser um meio-sangue.**

\- Este garoto é um semideus? Como é que nunca ouvimos falar dele se é um herói assim tão grande? - questionou o Octavian.

\- Saberíamos se tu fizesses a honra de não interromper.. Embaixador de Plutão, - Reyna fez sinal para que ele continuasse, enquanto o Jason lançava adagas com os olhos para o augure.

**Se você está lendo isto porque acha que pode ser um, meu conselho é o seguinte: feche este livro agora mesmo. Acredite em qualquer mentira que sua mãe ou seu pai lhe contou sobre seu nascimento, e tente levar uma vida normal.**

\- Rápido! Alguém feche o livro! - gritou uma filha de Mercúrio da Terceira Coorte, depressa calada pelo seu centurião.

**Ser um meio-sangue é perigoso. É assustador. Na maioria das vezes, acaba com a gente de um jeito penoso e detestável.**

Vários semideuses baixaram as cabeças. Era bem verdade o que tinham acabado de ouvir.

**Se você é uma criança normal, que está lendo isto porque acha que é ficção, ótimo. Continue lendo. Eu o invejo por ser capaz de acreditar que nada disso aconteceu.**

\- Mortais lêem isto? - perguntou Jason, mas não obteve nenhuma respost

\- Talvez - murmura Reyna, de maneira vaga.

**Mas, se você se reconhecer nestas páginas — se sentir alguma coisa emocionante lá dentro —, pare de ler imediatamente. Você pode ser um de nós. E, uma vez que fica sabendo disso, é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que eles também sintam isso, e venham atrás de você.**

**Não diga que eu não avisei.**

\- Não vamos. - prometeu Lucy Crane, a mesma filha de Mercúrio que tinha falado antes.  **(N/A Esta personagem é um OC :) )**

**Meu nome é Percy Jackson.**

\- Nunca ouvi falar de ninguém com este nome. - Disse Gwen. Não foi a única. Por todo lado ouviam-se interrogações abafadas e suposições pouco seguras. Reyna ignorou-as, tentando lembrar-se de onde tinha ouvido aquele nome.

**Tenho doze anos de idade. Até alguns meses atrás, era aluno de um internato, na Academia Yancy, uma escola particular para crianças problemáticas no norte do estado de Nova York.**

\- Nova York? Como é que ele está vivo? - perguntou a Hazel.

\- Talvez ele tenha um cheiro fraco e os monstros não o notem. - sugeriu Frank, baixinho.

\- Mas os deuses disseram que ele é um grande herói, isso não faz sentido - respondeu Dakota que, sentado à beira deles, levando rapidamente um tapa da Gwen na cabeça. - Ei! Isso doeu!

\- Boa. Não é o pai divino de uma pessoa que determina se eles se podem tornar heróis - disse a semideusa.

**Se eu sou uma criança problemática?**

**Sim. Pode-se dizer isso.**

Ao ler isto, Nico não consegue evitar um pequeno sorriso, fazendo com que os romanos tivessem dois pensamentos: ' _ Deuses, ele parece que vai matar alguém! _ ' e ' _ Que fofo _ ' (embora este último fosse praticamente exclusivo às filhas de Vênus). 

**Eu poderia partir de qualquer ponto da minha vida curta e infeliz para prová-lo, mas as coisas começaram a ir realmente mal no último mês de maio, quando nossa turma do sexto ano fez uma excursão a Manhattan— vinte e oito crianças alucinadas e dois professores em um autocarro escolar amarelo indo para o Metropolitan Museum of Art, a fim de observar velharias gregas e romanas.**

\- Velharias!? - sussura Reyna, estupfacta, de modo a que só Jason a conseguiu ouvir.

\- Parece tortura. - diz Leila filha de Ceres.

**Eu sei, parece tortura.**

Todos riem, menos Reyna, de cara fechada, e Octavian, porque ele é um chato, muito obrigada.

**A maior parte das excursões da Yancy era mesmo.**

**Mas o sr. Brunner, nosso professor de latim, estava guiando essa excursão, assim eu tinha esperanças.**

**O sr. Brunner era um sujeito de meia-idade em uma cadeira de rodas motorizada. Tinha o cabelo ralo, uma barba desalinhada e usava um casaco surrado de tweed que sempre cheirava a café. Talvez você não o achasse legal, mas ele contava histórias e piadas e nos deixava fazer brincadeiras em sala. Também tinha uma impressionante coleção de armaduras e armas romanas, portanto era o único professor cuja aula não me fazia dormir.**

\- Como é que ele têm as tais armas? - perguntou Jason para a colega.

\- Não sei. Mas acho que, se ele vier para o acampamento, vamos precisar de lhe incutir alguma disciplina. - Reyna estremece só de pensar na dor de cabeça que ia ter se isso acontecesse.

**Eu esperava que desse tudo certo na excursão. Pelo menos tinha esperança de não me meter em encrenca dessa vez.**

\- Não vai dar certo. - diz Nico, com um brilho dos olhos de quem sabe uma piada, mas não a vai contar. Vários romanos apercebem-se da mudança no filho de Plutão, mesmo sem a entender.

**Cara, como eu estava errado.**

\- Eu disse. - pensa o semideus italiano, enquanto todos os outros (menos o Octavian porque razões óbvias) riem.

**Entenda: coisas ruins me acontecem em excursões escolares. Como na minha escola da quinta série, quando fomos para o campo da batalha de Saratoga, e eu tive aquele acidente com um canhão da Revolução Americana. Eu não estava apontando para o autocarro da escola, mas é claro que fui expulso do mesmo jeito.**

Novamente, ouvem-se risos pelo salão.

**E antes disso, na escola da quarta série, quando fizemos um passeio pelos bastidores do tanque dos tubarões do Mundo Marinho, e eu, de alguma forma, acionei a alavanca errada no passadiço e nossa turma tomou um banho inesperado. E antes disso... Bem, já dá para você ter uma ideia.**

**Nessa viagem, eu estava determinado a ser bonzinho.**

\- Boa sorte com isso. - murmura Nico sem que ninguém ouça.

**Ao longo de todo o caminho para a cidade aguentei Nancy Bobofit, aquela cleptomaníaca ruiva e sardenta, acertando a nuca do meu melhor amigo, Grover, com pedaços de sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim com ketchup.**

\- Puellam quae tetra et horrenda. Tu velim ad inferos - dizem umas garotas de Vênus.  **(** N/A: Tradução:  _ Menina nojenta e horrorosa. Espero que vás para o Tártaro. _ Mas todos já sabemos como é o google tradutor **)**

**Grover era um alvo fácil. Ele era magrelo. Chorava quando ficava frustrado. Devia ter repetido o ano muitas vezes, porque era o único no sétimo ano que tinha espinhas e uma barba rala começando a nascer no queixo. E, ainda por cima, era aleijado.**

Alguns romanos fazem uma careta. Eram ensinados desde que chegavam a não mostrar fraqueza.

**Tinha um atestado que o dispensava da Educação Física pelo resto da vida, porque tinha algum tipo de doença muscular nas pernas. Andava de um jeito engraçado, como se cada passo doesse, mas não se deixe enganar por isso. Você precisava vê-lo correr quando era dia de enchilada na cantina.**

Um legado de Marte, Mark, que estava a comer uma enchilada, congela subitamente, com todos os olhos nele. 

\- O que é? Tenho fome. - a sua irmã gêmea, Sophie, suspira, dizendo:

\- Não tens remédio. Acabamos de comer! - Não é levada a sério, claro, porque, um segundo a seguir, ela própria pega numa mão cheia de batatas fritas.

**De qualquer modo, Nancy Bobofit estava jogando bolinhas de sanduíche que grudavam no cabelo castanho cacheado dele, e ela sabia que eu não podia revidar, porque já estava sendo observado, sob o risco de ser expulso. O diretor me ameaçara de morte**

\- Desculpa, o quê? - pergunta Reyna, já suspeitando que o diretor é um monstro.

**com uma suspensão "na escola"**

Reyna bufa, causando gargalhadas na messe.

**(ou seja, sem poder assistir às aulas,mas tendo de comparecer à escola e ficar trancado numa sala fazendo tarefas de casa) caso alguma coisa ruim, embaraçosa ou até moderadamente divertida acontecesse durante a excursão.**

**— Eu vou matá-la — murmurei.**

\- Isso! - alguém da Segunda Coorte diz.

**Grover tentou me acalmar.**

**— Está tudo bem. Gosto de manteiga de amendoim.**

\- Eu também gosto mas prefiro quando não está no meu cabelo. - fala Gwen  **(quem se tinha esquecido dela? Eu tinha)**

**Ele se esquivou de outro pedaço do lanche de Nancy.**

**— Agora chega. — Comecei a levantar, mas Grover me puxou de volta para o assento.**

**— Você já está sendo observado — ele me lembrou. — Sabe que será culpado se acontecer alguma coisa.**

**Quando me lembro daquilo, preferiria ter acertado Nancy Bobofit no ato. A suspensão na escola não teria sido nada em comparação com a encrenca em que eu estava prestes a me meter.**

\- O que é que irá acontecer? - pergunta Dakota à Gwen

\- Tenho cara de oráculo? Deixa ouvir cabeça d'uvas - diz ela.

**O Sr. Brunner guiou o passeio pelo museu.**

**Ele foi na frente em sua cadeira de rodas, conduzindo-nos pelas grandes galerias cheias de ecos, passando por estátuas de mármore e caixas de vidro repletas de cerâmica muito velha preta e laranja.**

**Eu ficava alucinado só de pensar que aquelas coisas tinham sobrevivido por dois mil, três mil anos.**

\- Muito mais, Jackson, muito mais - fala Nico indiferente aos romanos que o encaravam surpreendidos. Para eles era desconcertante, no mínimo, ver o Embaixador de Plutão tão falador e relaxado, quase como se estivesse a falar com um amigo de infância em vez de com a Décima Segunda Legião Romana.

**Ele nos reuniu em volta de uma coluna de pedra com quatro metros de altura e uma grande esfinge no topo, e começou a explicar que aquilo era um marco tumular, uma estela, feita para uma menina mais ou menos da nossa idade. Contou-nos sobre as inscrições laterais. Estava tentando ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, porque era um pouco interessante, mas todos ao meu redor estavam falando, e cada vez que eu dizia para calarem a boca, a outra professora que nos acompanhava, a sra. Dodds, me olhava de cara feia.**

\- Pois, porque ele é um santo, - brinca Sophie com uma voz bem sarcástica.

Quando ela acaba de falar um papel verde como o mar aparece à frente dela.

_ Northmanni, quod Ego sum cavillator. Nos autem protinus te videre, Sophie. — PJ  _ (N/A: Tradução:  _ Normalmente eu é que sou o sarcástico. Vemos-nos em breve Sophie. _ Mas todos já sabemos como é o google tradutor)

Todos olham para o papel, num silêncio total, perplexos .

\- Há pessoas a ouvir-nos? Quem? - questiona Frank

\- Idiota. Obviamente, o garoto da história está a ouvir-nos. PJ significa Percy Jackson. Queres que eu faça um desenho, Zang? - diz Octavian, a sua voz repleta de veneno.

O Frank cora e encolhe-se no seu assento, querendo que o chão o engolisse naquele momento. No entanto, antes que qualquer romano pudesse sequer piscar os olhos, a Hazel está em frente ao Octavian, os olhos dourados brilhantes de raiva e pedras preciosas a saltar do chão aos seus pés. Dois segundos depois, Octavian tem a marca de cinco pequenos dedos na cara. 

\- Não te atrevas a falar assim do Frank. - ela diz, assustando os romanos com a sua voz, cheia de gelo. 

Naquele momento, ela não era a rapariga simpática que eles conheciam, era uma verdadeira filha de Plutão, capaz de vos enviar para o submundo num estalar de dedos e um sorriso.

Em vez de ficar calado como qualquer pessoa com dois dedos de testa, Octavian (porque para além de chato é parvo, aparentemente) disse:

\- Se estivesse no teu lugar, Levesque, tentaria ser mais agradável comigo. Afinal, eu sou a tua última esperança. Seria um desperdício se aqueles rumores terríveis sobre ti andassem por aí... ou, que os deuses proíbam, se os provasses reais.

Jason podia ver que, se alguém não acabasse com aquilo em breve as coisas não iam acabar bem para o augure. Ele podia ter poder sobre os membros da legião, mas, naquele momento, ele estava inconscientemente a pedir uma briga a duas crianças bastante poderosas dos Grandes Três e Jason queria manter a messe em pé.

\- Chega! - gritou ele. - Levesque! Depois falamos sobre isto. Agora senta-te no teu lugar. Octavian! Cala-te. Não te salvo o pescoço da próxima vez.

**A sra. Dodds era aquela professorinha de matemática da Geórgia que sempre usava um casaco de couro preto, apesar de ter cinquenta anos de idade. Parecia má o bastante para entrar com uma moto Harley bem dentro do seu armário. Tinha chegado em Yancy no meio do ano, quando nossa última professora de matemática teve um colapso nervoso.**

**Desde o primeiro dia, a sra. Dodds adorou Nancy Bobofit e concluiu que eu tinha sido gerado pelo diabo. Ela me apontava o dedo torto e dizia: "Agora, meu bem", com a maior doçura, e eu sabia que ia ficar detido depois da aula por um mês.**

Reyna vira-se para o colega e com um olhar diz-lhe o que está a pensar:

-Monstro.

**Certa vez, depois que ela me fez apagar as respostas em antigos livros de exercícios de matemática até meia-noite, disse a Grover que achava que a sra. Dodds não era gente. Ele olhou para mim, muito sério, e disse:**

**— Você está certíssimo.**

\- Eu acho que nenhum deles é humano - fala Hazel

\- Então o que é que eles são? O Grover não parece um monstro, - diz Gwen

\- Suponho que temos que continuar a ler, - Hazel responde com um pequeno sorriso.

**O sr. Brunner continuou falando sobre arte funerária grega.**

Vários romanos agitam-se, desconfortáveis com a menção de gregos.

**Finalmente, Nancy Bobofit, abafando o riso, falou algo sobre o sujeito pelado na estela, e eu me virei e disse:**

**— Quer calar a boca?**

**Saiu mais alto do que eu pretendia.**

\- Sai sempre - diz Lucy entre risadas

**O grupo inteiro deu risada. O sr. Brunner interrompeu sua história.**

**— Sr. Jackson — disse ele —, fez algum comentário?**

**Meu rosto estava completamente vermelho. Eu disse:**

**— Não, senhor.**

\- Ele tem respeito, talvez não seja um caso perdido. - Reyna diz a Jason, que olha para ela a sorrir. Ele próprio já fora um caso perdido, nas palavras da pretora.

**O Sr. Brunner apontou para uma das figuras na estela.**

**— Talvez possa nos dizer o que esta figura representa.**

\- Odeio quando os professores fazem isso. Se nós não nos oferecemos como voluntários isso significa que não queremos responder.

**Olhei para a imagem entalhada e senti uma onda de alívio, porque de fato a reconhecera.**

Após ler esta frase Nico parou de ler e ficou a olhar para o livro em suas mãos com os olhos esbugalhados.

\- Di Angelo, está tudo bem? - pergunta Reyna estranhando as estranhas, ainda mais que o normal, atitudes que o semideus estava a mostrar.

\- Desculpa Reyna, fiquei surpreso. - antes que alguém fizesse mais perguntas ele voltou a ler.

**— É Cronos comendo os filhos, certo?**

\- Porque é que ele usou o nome grego? - perguntou o Jason

\- Talvez ensinem na escola dele usando os nomes gregos. - diz Reyna encolhendo os ombros

**— Sim — disse o sr. Brunner, e obviamente não estava satisfeito. — E ele fez isso porque...**

**— Bem... — eu quebrei a cabeça para me lembrar. — Cronos era o deus-rei e...**

Ouvem-se trovões ao fundo e o Nico revira os olhos, sem que ninguém note, para o quão exagerado a Rainha do Drama é.

\- Deus-Rei?! - exclama Reyna

\- Não acredito que o meu pai responde a isto mas a mim ignora - resmunga Jason

**— Rei? — perguntou o sr. Brunner.**

**— Titã — eu me corrigi. — E... ele não confiava nos filhos, que eram os deuses. Então, hum, Cronos os comeu, certo? Mas sua esposa escondeu o bebê Zeus e deu a Cronos uma pedra para comer no lugar dele. E depois, quando Zeus cresceu, ele enganou o pai, Cronos, e o fez vomitar seus irmãos e irmãs...**

Os semideuses ficam desconfortáveis.Por terem lutado contra os titãs, todas as crianças em nova Roma conheciam a história, mas isso não significava que fosse um assunto sobre o qual gostavam de falar.

**— Eca! — disse uma das meninas atrás de mim.**

**— ...e então houve aquela grande briga entre os deuses e os titãs — continuei —, e os deuses venceram.**

\- Alguém me diga que ele não acabou de descrever uma das maiores batalhas da nossa história numa frase - pede Reyna,achando que o Percy Jackson pode vir a ser o fim definitivo da sua sanidade.

\- Eu acho que ele fez isso - diz Hazel baixinho

Algumas risadinhas do grupo. 

**Atrás de mim, Nancy Bobofit murmurou para uma amiga:**

**— Como se fôssemos usar isso na vida real. Como se fossem falar nas nossas entrevistas de emprego: "Por favor explique por que Cronos comeu seus filhos."**

\- Vocês mortais podem não precisar mas a nossa vida depende disso - diz Gwen irritada com a parva da garota.

**— E por que, sr. Jackson — disse sr. Brunner —, parafraseando a excelente pergunta da srta. Bobofit, isso importa na vida real?**

\- Se ferrou - diz Frank

**— Se ferrou — murmurou Grover.**

Os romanos riem.

**Pelo menos Nancy também foi enquadrada. O sr. Brunner era o único que a pegava dizendo algo de errado.Tinha ouvidos de radar.**

\- Algo nesse professor não é normal - diz Octavian azedo

**Pensei na pergunta dele, e encolhi os ombros.**

**— Não sei, senhor.**

Nico sorriu e disse:

\- Aí não há surpresa nenhuma.

**— Entendo. — O sr. Brunner pareceu desapontado. — Bem, meio ponto, sr. Jackson. Zeus, na verdade,deu a Cronos uma mistura de mostarda e vinho, o que o fez vomitar as outras cinco crianças, que, é claro,sendo deuses imortais, estavam vivendo e crescendo sem serem digeridas no estômago do titã. Os deuses derrotaram o pai deles, cortaram-no em pedaços com sua própria foice e espalharam os restos no Tártaro, a parte mais escura do Mundo Inferior. E com esse alegre comentário, é hora do almoço. Sra. Dodds, quer nos levar de volta para fora?**

\- Se isso é um cometário alegre não quero ver um triste, - resmunga Dakota, apenas para levar outro cachaço vindo da Gwen - Por amor dos deuses, podes parar de me bater?

\- Talvez eu pudesse, mas há dois problemas: um, tu continuas a dizer porcaria. Dois, é divertido. - a semideusa sorri de maneira fofa deixando o Dakota sem palavras e bastante corado.

**A turma foi retirada, as meninas segurando a barriga, os garotos empurrando uns aos outros e agindo como bobões.**

“Os garotos são todos bobões, não há nada de novo aí,” pensa Reyna com um pequeno sorriso. 

**Grover e eu estávamos prestes a segui-los quando o sr. Brunner disse:**

**— Sr. Jackson**

**Eu sabia o que vinha a seguir.**

**Disse a Grover para ir andando. Então me voltei para o professor.**

**— Senhor?**

**O sr. Brunner tinha aquele olhar que não deixa a gente ir embora — olhos castanhos intensos que poderiam ter mil anos de idade e já ter visto de tudo.**

\- Isto é tudo muito suspeito - fala Hazel

\- Tens razão, Levesque. - concorda Reyna - Algo neste professor não bate certo.

**— Você precisa aprender a responder à minha pergunta — disse ele.**

**— Sobre os titãs?**

**— Sobre a vida real. E como seus estudos se aplicam a ela.**

**— Ah.**

\- Melhor resposta de sempre. - afirma Dakota, bastante sorridente, provavelmente devido à quantidade de  _ Cool Aid _ que já devia ter bebido.

**— O que você aprende comigo — disse ele — é de uma importância vital.**

\- Como é que o Senhor Brunner sabe que o Percy vai precisar destes conhecimentos? - diz Jason. Ao ouvir esta fala Nico tem de lutar com o instinto de sorrir.

**Espero que trate o assunto como tal. De você, aceitarei apenas o melhor, Percy Jackson.**

\- Ele pressiona-o muito - afirma Frank

**Eu queria ficar zangado, aquele sujeito me pressionava demais.**

Após Nico ler, isto vários romanos começam a rir.

**Quer dizer, claro, era legal em dias de torneio, quando ele vestia uma armadura romana, bradava "Olé!" e nos desafiava, ponta de espada contra giz, a correr para o quadro-negro e citar pelo nome cada pessoa grega ou romana que já viveu, o nome de sua mãe e que deuses cultuavam. Mas o sr. Brunner esperava que eu fosse tão bom quanto todos os outros a despeito do fato de que tenho dislexia e transtorno do déficit de atenção, e de que nunca na vida tirei uma nota acima de C-. Não — ele não esperava que eu fosse tão bom quanto; ele esperava que eu fosse melhor. E eu simplesmente não podia aprender todos aqueles nomes e fatos, e muito menos escrevê-los direito.**

**Murmurei alguma coisa sobre me esforçar mais, enquanto o sr. Brunner lançava um olhar longo e triste para a estela, como se tivesse estado no funeral daquela menina.**

\- Isto é estranho. É impossível que o professor seja um simples mortal, - diz Hazel.

\- Mas então o que é que ele é? - questiona Gwen, recebendo um encolher de ombros como resposta.

**Ele me disse para sair e comer meu lanche.**

\- Será que estás a ler os livros certos, Di Angelo? Ele parece-me apenas um mentecapto mortal de doze anos.

\- Octavian, porque é que não te calas? - sorriu Nico. Os seus olhos tinham uma mensagem clara: “Que tal uma viagem só de ida ao reino do meu pai?”

**A turma se reuniu nos degraus da frente do museu, de onde podíamos assistir ao trânsito de pedestres pela Quinta Avenida.**

**Acima de nós, uma imensa tempestade estava se formando, com as nuvens mais escuras que eu já tinha visto sobre a cidade. Imaginei que talvez fosse o aquecimento global ou qualquer coisa assim, porque o tempo em todo o estado de Nova York estava esquisito desde o Natal. Tivemos nevascas pesadas, inundações,incêndios nas florestas causados por raios. Eu não teria ficado surpreso se fosse um furacão chegando.**

\- Parece uma briga de deuses, - diz Sophie.

\- Mas então porque é que ninguém nos disse nada? - questiona Leila, olhando inquisitivamente para o augure.

\- Eu não recebi nenhuma informação dos deuses. Seja o que for que se está a passar na história os deuses não sentiram o desejo de compartilhar connosco.

**Ninguém mais pareceu notar. Alguns dos garotos estavam jogando biscoitos para os pombos. Nancy Bobofit tentava afanar alguma coisa da bolsa de uma senhora e, é claro, a sra. Dodds não via nada.**

\- Amadora, - ri Lucy, juntamente com outros descendentes de Mercúrio.

**Grover e eu nos sentamos na beirada do chafariz, longe dos outros. Pensamos que, se fizéssemos isso, talvez ninguém descobrisse que éramos daquela escola — a escola para esquisitões lesados que não davam certo em nenhum outro lugar.**

O Frank riu levemente e quando os outros o olharam apenas murmurou: 

-Teve piada.

Hazel rolou os olhos, mas tinha um sorriso na cara.

**— Detenção? — perguntou Grover.**

**— Não — disse eu. — Não do Brunner. Eu só gostaria que ele às vezes me desse um tempo. Quer dizer, não sou um gênio.**

\- Nota-se, - resmunga Octavian, amuado por não estar o centro das atenções, como seria de esperar.

Nico não disse nada, mas mais um olhar dele e Octavian ficou caladinho, enquanto a temperatura na messe baixava uns quantos graus.

**Grover não disse nada por algum tempo. Então, quando achei que ele ia me brindar com algum comentário filosófico profundo para me fazer sentir melhor, ele disse:**

**— Posso comer sua maçã?**

Após ouvirem isto todos os romanos riram (exceto o assassino de peluches, porque, convenhamos).

**Eu não estava com muito apetite, então a entreguei a ele.**

**Observei os táxis que passavam descendo a Quinta Avenida e pensei no apartamento de minha mãe, na área residencial próxima ao lugar onde estávamos sentados. Eu não a via desde o Natal. Tive muita vontade de pular em um táxi e ir para casa. Ela me abraçaria e ficaria contente de me ver, mas também ficaria desapontada. Imediatamente me mandaria de volta para Yancy e me lembraria de que preciso me esforçar mais, ainda que aquela fosse minha sexta escola em seis anos e que, provavelmente, eu seria chutado para fora de novo. Não conseguiria suportar o olhar triste que ela me lançaria.**

Alguém na Quarta Coorte assobiou mas ninguém prestou atenção por conta dos "Owwwwwwwwwww"s que várias meninas estavam a fazer

**O sr. Brunner estacionou a cadeira de rodas na base da rampa para deficientes. Comia aipo enquanto lia um romance. Um guarda-chuva vermelho estava enfiado nas costas da cadeira, fazendo-a parecer uma mesa de café motorizada.**

\- Até que é uma boa ideia. - Um filho de Vulcano diz e começa a falar com os seus irmãos sobre o projeto.

**Eu estava prestes a desembrulhar meu sanduíche quando Nancy Bobofit apareceu diante de mim com as amigas feiosas — imagino que tivesse se cansado de roubar aos turistas — e deixou seu lanche, já comido pela metade, cair no colo de Grover.**

\- Nemo bonus es Filius goni! - grita um filho de Apolo ( N/A: Tradução:  _ You no good son of a gorgon! _ Mas todos já sabemos como é o google tradutor. Eu vi este insulto na net à uns tempos e tive que usar)

**— Oops. — Ela arreganhou um sorriso para mim, com os dentes tortos. As sardas eram alaranjadas, como se alguém tivesse pintado o rosto dela com um spray de Cheetos líquido.**

\- Nojenta. - O filho de Vênus foi calado pelo “shh” das pessoas da sua Coorte.

**Tentei ficar calmo. O orientador da escola me dissera um milhão de vezes: "Conte até dez, controle seu gênio." Mas estava tão furioso que me deu um branco. Uma onda rugia nos meus ouvidos.**

Apesar de tudo um sorriso irónico apareceu no rosto do garoto italiano, ele sabia muito bem o que acontecia quando alguém irritava o Percy.

**Não me lembro de ter tocado nela, mas quando dei por mim Nancy estava sentada com o traseiro no chafariz, berrando:**

**— Percy me empurrou!**

\- Bem feita!- gritou Mark

\- Mas como é que isto é possível se ele nem lhe tocou? - pergunta Sophie.

**A sra. Dodds se materializou ao nosso lado.**

**Algumas das crianças estavam sussurrando:**

**— Você viu...**

**— ...a água...**

**— ...parece que a agarrou...**

A Reyna e o Jason olharem um para o outro numa conversa silenciosa. Nenhum filho de um deus da água seria sinal de boas notícias.

**Eu não sabia do que elas estavam falando. Tudo o que sabia era que estava encrencado outra vez.**

\- A melhor parte da frase é o "outra vez", - diz Dakota, risonho

**Assim que se certificou de que a pobre Nancy estava bem, prometendo dar-lhe uma blusa nova na loja de presentes do museu etc. e tal, a sra. Dodds se voltou para mim. Havia um fogo triunfante em seus olhos, como se eu tivesse feito algo pelo qual ela esperara o semestre inteiro:**

\- Oh não, - murmura a Hazel. - Ela é um monstro.

**— Agora, meu bem...**

**— Eu sei — resmunguei. — Um mês apagando livros de exercícios.**

\- Nãooooo! Nunca tentes advinhar o castigo - choraminga um legado de Apolo (que ao contrário do ranzinza do Octavian este é simpático, graças aos deuses)

**Não foi a coisa certa para dizer.**

\- Achas? - fala Dakota

**— Venha comigo — disse a sra. Dodds.**

\- NÃO VÁS! Por amor dos deuses, garoto, foge daí! - grita Hazel deixando todos chocados com esta pequena explosão.

**— Espere! — guinchou Grover. — Fui eu. Eu a empurrei.**

\- Ele é um bom amigo, - comenta Reyna.

\- Ele é um inútil, é o que é - reclama Octavian mas ninguém desperdiça saliva a responder-lhe.

**Olhei para ele perplexo. Não podia acreditar que estivesse tentando me proteger. Ele morria de medo da Sra. Dodds.**

**Ela lançou um olhar tão furioso que fez o queixo penugento dele tremer.**

**— Acho que não, sr. Underwood — disse ela.**

**— Mas...**

**— Você... vai... ficar... aqui**

\- Assim até eu fico com medo, - brinca Dakota, se bem que, por dentro, ele estava a começar a preocupar-se com o menino.

**Grover me olhou desesperadamente.**

**— Tudo bem, cara — disse a ele. — Obrigado por tentar.**

Em toda a preocupação, os romanos deixam de prestar atenção ao embaixador de Plutão. Se alguém o analisasse iria ver que este estava relaxado apesar da tensão dos colegas, até se podia ver um brilho contente no seu olhar.

**— Meu bem — latiu a sra. Dodds para mim. — Agora.**

**Nancy Bobofit deu um sorriso falso.**

\- Que mortal horrorosa! - exclamam vários.

**Lancei-lhe meu melhor olhar de "vou acabar com a sua raça". Então me virei para enfrentar a sra. Dodds,mas ela não estava lá. Estava postada à entrada do museu, lá no alto dos degraus, gesticulando impaciente para mim.**

**Como ela chegou lá tão depressa?**

\- Monstro, - diz Jason, sem se importar que estivesse a falar para um livro.

**Tenho milhares de momentos desse tipo — meu cérebro adormece ou algo assim e, quando me dou conta,vejo que perdi alguma coisa, como se uma peça do quebra-cabeça desaparecesse e me deixasse olhando para o espaço vazio atrás dela. O orientador da escola me disse que isso era parte do transtorno do déficit de atenção, era meu cérebro que interpretava tudo errado.**

Vários reviraram os olhos.

**Eu não tinha tanta certeza.**

\- Ao menos isso, - afirma Reyna.

**Fui atrás da sra. Dodds.**

\- Pelo raio de Júpiter! Não vás com ela! - exaspera-se Dakota.

**No meio da escadaria, olhei para Grover lá atrás. Ele parecia pálido, movendo os olhos entre mim e o sr. Brunner, como se quisesse que o sr. Brunner reparasse no que estava acontecendo, mas o professor estava absorto em seu romance.**

\- O Grover é um bom amigo. Será que eles estão aqui para proteger o Percy? - pergunta Frank.

\- Eu não sei. Eles não parecem maus, mas também não parecem que estão a tentar protegê-lo. Mesmo que estejam, o que é que o Grover e o Sr. Brunner podem fazer contra um monstro? - fala Hazel. - Antes falaram que o professor possuía armas romanas, se calhar são de ouro imperial. 

\- Talvez tenhas razão - responde Frank antes de se voltar a focar na leitura.

**Voltei a olhar para cima. A sra. Dodds desaparecera de novo. Estava agora dentro do edifício, no fim do hall de entrada.**

**Certo, pensei. Ela vai me fazer comprar uma blusa nova para Nancy na loja de presentes.**

\- Eu não estaria assim tão certo, amigão, - fala Dakota mostrando a sua ansiedade mas acalma-se quando Gwen aperta a sua mão.

“Curioso,” pensa Nico. “Eles conhecem o Percy há menos de um capítulo e já estão assim preocupados com ele.” O primo sempre tivera um carisma que convertia todos aos seus encantos, talvez fosse o seu constante bom humor, talvez fosse a sua lealdade pelos seus amigos, que inspiravam tal confiança e faziam com que outros o seguissem para o campo de batalha, independentemente do que fosse era uma das coisas mais poderosas nele, a sua capacidade de liderança.

**Mas aparentemente não era esse o plano.**

\- Ai, ele não pode morrer logo no início, - choraminga Hazel (N/E: Flashback para Magnus Chase. Pobre miúdo).

**Eu a segui museu adentro. Quando finalmente a alcancei, estávamos de volta à secção greco-romana.**

\- São muitas coincidências, - diz Reyna para o vazio.

**A não ser por nós, a galeria estava vazia.**

\- Isso não é bom, - murmura Gwen ainda de mãos dadas com Dakota.

**A sra. Dodds estava postada de braços cruzados na frente de um grande friso de mármore com os deuses gregos. Ela fazia um ruído estranho com a garganta, como um rosnado.**

\- Espera. ele disse um rosnado? - pergunta o Jason.

**como um rosnado.** Sim é o que está escrito - repete o Nico, antes de continuar a ler.

**Mesmo sem o ruído, eu teria ficado nervoso. É esquisito estar sozinho com uma professora, especialmente a Sra. Dodds.**

\- De facto, é muito estranho quando estamos a sós com uma professora, - resmunga alguém da Primeira Coorte.

**Algo no modo como ela olhava para o friso, como se quisesse pulverizá-lo...**

\- Não seja que seja o friso que ela quer pulverizar, - salienta Hazel, tão baixo que apenas Frank e Dakota ouviram.

**— Você está nos criando problemas, meu bem, — disse ela.**

\- O que é que ele terá feito? - questiona Reyna

\- Eu acho que essa é a pergunta de um milhão de áureos, - responde Jason.

**Fiz o que era seguro. Disse:**

**— Sim, senhora.**

“Isso, sê educado. Pode ser que ela mude de ideias. No mínimo vai te comprar mais tempo,” pensou o praetor.

**Ela ajeitou os punhos de seu casaco de couro.**

**— Você achou mesmo que ia se safar desta?**

\- Ok, será que é possível que ela pare com a enrolação e diga de uma vez o que ele fez? A curiosidade está a matar-me, - reclama Leila, uma filha de Ceres e uma dos centuriões da Quarta Coorte.

**A expressão em seus olhos era mais que furiosa. Era perversa.**

Vários romanos engolem em seco só de pensar.

**Ela é uma professora, pensei, nervoso. Não é provável que vá me machucar.**

\- Eu não estaria assim tão certa, - fala um garota filha de Baco.

**Eu disse:**

**— Eu... eu vou me esforçar mais, senhora.**

**Um trovão sacudiu o edifício.**

\- Eu não acredito que o meu pai responde a isto mas não me dá nenhuma palavra ou um sinal, - murmura o Jason desconsolado.

**— Nós não somos bobos, Percy Jackson — disse a sra. Dodds. — Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que o descobríssemos. Confesse, e você sentirá menos dor.**

\- De que é que ela está a falar? - pergunta o Mark.

**Eu não sabia do que ela estava falando.**

\- Se tu não sabes nós muito menos, - fala Sophie, com um sorriso tenso no rosto.

**Tudo o que pude pensar foi que os professores haviam descoberto o estoque ilegal de doces que eu estava vendendo no meu dormitório.**

\- Ele é dos nossos, - diz um filhos e legados de Mercúrio e a Reyna apenas revira os olhos e tenta evitar pensar na dor de cabeça que este garoto vai ser.

**Ou talvez tivessem descoberto que eu pegara meu trabalho sobre Tom Sawyer na Internet sem ter nem lido o livro, e agora iam retirar minha nota.**

Mais risadas surgem quando Reyna atira as mãos ao ar e olha para os céus como que perguntando "porquê eu?"

**Ou pior, iam me obrigar a ler o livro.**

\- É oficial! Quando ele chegar vou fazer-lo ler o livro. Além disso é uma história tão interessante, - fala Reyna.

\- Reyna, não sejas muito dura com ele. O Percy é disléxico como nós, - defendeu Jason.

\- Está bem, mas pudemos arranjar-lhe uma cópia em latim, porque ele vai ler aquele livro nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça, - ela diz com uma careta e um sorriso.

**— E então? — exigiu.**

**— Senhora, eu não...**

**— O seu tempo se esgotou — sibilou ela.**

\- Deposiut! - exclamou alguém na Segunda Coorte (N/A: Tradução:  _ Oh merda!  _ Mas todos já sabemos como é o google tradutor.)

**Então algo muito estranho aconteceu.**

Todos os romanos se inclinaram nos seus assentos repletos de ansiedade e de energia nervosa, algo importante estava prestes a acontecer e eles não queriam perder pitada.

**Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar como carvão de churrasco.**

\- Et Iovi et alios deos! - diz a Hazel - E mesmo uma...? - ela pergunta para o irmão e recebe um aceno imperceptível. (N/A: Tradução: Por Júpiter e outros deuses. Mas todos já sabemos como é o google tradutor.)

**Os dedos se esticaram, transformando-se em garras.**

\- Não pode ser - Jason sussurra, expectante.

**O casaco se fundiu em grandes asas de couro. Ela não era humana. Era uma bruxa má e enrugada, com asas e garras de morcego e com uma boca repleta de presas amareladas — e estava prestes a me fazer em pedaços.**

\- Fúria! - grita Mark e recebe um tapa no braço vindo da sua irmã gémea.

\- Não digas o nome!

\- Isso não é importante, - respondeu ele, encolhendo os ombros. - Ele vai morrer se ninguém o ajudar!

**Então as coisas ficaram ainda mais esquisitas.**

\- É possível? - alguém da Primeira Coorte falou.

\- É sempre possível as coisas ficarem mais estranhas, - disse o filho de Júpiter. - És um semideus há tempo suficiente para saberes.

**O sr. Brunner, que estava na frente do museu um minuto antes, foi com a cadeira de rodas até o vão da porta da galeria, segurando uma caneta.**

\- O que é que é suposto ele fazer com uma caneta? Escrever na professora? - goza Octavian. (N/A: OK, uns amigos explicaram-me o significado desta palavra do Brasil mas aqui significa zoar e eu não estou para mudar, eu já uso palavras como garoto mas esta eu não vou mudar. Então quando virem esta palavra significa zoar)

**— Olá, Percy! — gritou ele, e lançou a caneta pelo ar.**

**A sra. Dodds deu um bote para cima de mim.**

A Hazel encolheu-se, com medo pelo rapaz (N/A: rapaz significa garoto, é usado em Portugal por favor não achem que eu estou a insultar o Percy) e começou a tremer. Sem saber bem o que fazer o Frank puxa-a para os seus braços e embala-a em silêncio. Eles continuam assim mesmo depois da Hazel já estar bem para continuar com a leitura, pois, embora nenhum fosse admitir, eles não se queriam separar.

**Com um gemido agudo, eu me esquivei e senti as garras cortando o ar ao lado do meu ouvido. Agarrei a caneta esferográfica no alto, mas quando ela atingiu minha mão já não era mais uma caneta.**

\- Era o quê, uma espada? - pergunta Mark, em tom de gozo

**Era uma espada.**

\- Eu estava a brincar, - disse o jovem legado.

\- Já podes substituir o Octavian, irmãozinho, - Sophie diz entre risos e bagunçando o seu cabelo.

\- Pela lança de Marte! Tu és apenas dois minutos mais velha, - ele revira os olhos.

**Era uma espada— a espada de bronze do sr. Brunner, que ele sempre usava em dias de torneio.**

**A sra. Dodds virou-se na minha direção com uma expressão assassina nos olhos.**

\- Foge garoto!

**Meus joelhos ficaram bambos. As mãos tremiam tanto que quase deixei a espada cair.**

\- Fracote - disseram múltiplas crianças de Marte mas receberam tapas das garotas.

\- Por Juno, ele só tem doze anos. Como é que vocês foram quando viram o vosso primeiro monstro? - elas disseram.

**Ela rosnou:**

**— Morra, meu bem!**

**E voou para cima de mim.**

**Um terror absoluto percorreu meu corpo. Fiz a única coisa que me ocorreu naturalmente: desferi um golpe com a espada.**

\- Como é que isso ocorre naturalmente? - perguntou Dakota.

Nico sorri e responde:

\- Reflexos de semideus.

**A lâmina de metal atingiu o ombro dela e passou direto por seu corpo, como se ela fosse feita de água: Zaz!**

\-- Mas que raio de onomatopeia é essa? - perguntou uma garota. 

**A sra. Dodds era um castelo de areia debaixo de um ventilador. Ela explodiu em areia amarela, reduziu-se a pó, sem deixar nada além do cheiro de enxofre, um grito estridente que foi sumindo e um calafrio de maldade no ar, como se aqueles olhos vermelhos incandescentes ainda estivessem me olhando.**

\- É impossível. Um garoto de doze anos não pode ter matado uma fúria sem ter treinamento. - O augure virou-se para o Nico: - Di Angelo! Para com esta parvoíce. 

O rosto do Nico assumiu uma expressão negra, poderosa e apavorante. Era quase como ter o próprio Plutão a encarar-lo.

\- Tu és apenas um legado e um augure. Eu sou um semideus directamente relacionado com o Senhor dos Mortos e Embaixador de Plutão. Não fales comigo assim, ou eu prometo que te vais arrepender. - a temperatura desceu drasticamente e as sombras cresciam - Estamos claros? Eu estou unicamente a inf- Nico não tinha acabado de falar quando uma luz roxa surgiu no meio do salão e de lá saiu uma jovem com cerca de dezassete anos. Mas o que chocou os romanos foi o facto de que esta rapariga parecia a Levesque.

\- Bom... Eu era suposto aparecer no fim do capítulo mas não consegui ficar quieta. Honestamente acho que poucas pessoas se irão importar. Octavian, tu irritaste umas pessoas bem poderosas. Honestamente, os Stoll não pararam de gritar "Assassino de peluches" pelo campo todo. Oh deuses, o Leo também deve estar a fazer isso. Eu tenho pena da Calypso. Aqueles três têm um talento para a irritar, da última vez... - ela parou de falar quando percebeu que todos estavam a olhar para ela- Urgh! Estúpido TDAH! Desculpem por isto. - todo o salão estava em perfeito silêncio a olhar para a recém chegada, ela emanava uma aura de poder e confiança que ninguém podia negar - Suponho que me devo apresentar. O meu nome é Hazel Levesque,tenho dezasseis anos, sou filha de Plutão e uma dos centuriões da Quinta  Coorte . - Mais uma vez todos a encararam. Depois encararam a Levesque daquele tempo. A seguir voltaram a encarar a recém chegada, até que alguém falou  **(A/N Sintam a minha felicidade ao pôr o próximo personagem a falar -_-)** .

\- Se tu és mesmo a Levesque porque é pareces ter dezassete anos - pergunta o Octavian desnorteado.

A Hazel do futuro suspira antes de falar.

\- É claro que eles deixaram isso para eu explicar - ela respira fundo - Bom, eu sou do futuro. Mais precisamente três anos no futuro. Houve uma guerra, nós ganhamos mas perdemos muitas vidas desnecessariamente. Os deuses decidiram mandar estes livros sobre um herói muito importante. Várias pessoas do futuro virão acompanhar esta leitura. Alguma pergunta? - ninguém falou todos demasiado surpreendidos. - Ok, então - ela deu um sorriso fofo e virou-se para o Octavian - Da próxima vez que falares alguma coisa do Frank ou do Nico vais te arrepender - ela disse, o sorriso nunca abandonando a sua face mas de alguma maneira tornando a ameaça ainda mais letal - Onde é que vocês estão?

\- O Per... O Percy acabou de derrotar a Fú... a Senhora Dodds - disse Frank ligeiramente corado em frente a esta nova Hazel

\- Como é que devemos chamar? Não pudemos chamar às duas Hazel, assim é confuso - falou Dakota ligeiramente tímido, era estúpido, aquela era apenas a filha de plutão que o tinha salvo de unicórnios mas havia algo de poderoso nela que a daquele tempo ainda não possuía

\- Suponho que me podem chamar de Levesque - ela sorri novamente e começa a caminhar para a mesa do namorado mas parou a meio caminho percebendo que ele não era a mesma pessoa que estava à sua espera em casa. Este era o Frank do passado, aquele que ainda só estava a começar a desenvolver sentimentos por ela, este ainda não era o Frank que a tinha salvado dos seus apagões, que tinha viajado com ela para o Alasca, não era o  _ seu _ Frank, eram parecidos mas não era o mesmo. Sem pensar exatamente para onde ir, ela virou-se para a mesa dos praetores onde o Jason e a Reyna estavam sentados. Ela puxou uma cadeira tentando ao máximo esconder o rubor nas suas faces. - Podes continuar Nico.

**Eu estava sozinho.**

\- Espera, e o Senhor Brunner? - questiona Gwen.

**Havia uma caneta esferográfica na minha mão.**

\- Não era uma espada? - pergunta Dakota

\- Provavelmente é como a moeda do Jason - diz Sophie - Mas isso agora levanta a questão. Como é que ele conseguiu tal arma? - todos olham para a Levesque e apenas encolhe os ombros e sorri.

**O sr. Brunner não estava lá. Não havia ninguém lá além de mim.**

**Minhas mãos ainda estavam tremendo. Meu lanche devia estar contaminado com cogumelos mágicos ou coisa assim.**

**Será que eu havia imaginado tudo aquilo?**

\- Eles nunca querem acreditar - suspira Reyna

**Voltei para o lado de fora.**

**Tinha começado a chover.**

**Grover estava sentado junto ao chafariz com um mapa do museu formando uma tenda em cima de sua cabeça. Nancy Bobofit ainda estava lá, encharcada do banho no chafariz, resmungando para as amigas feiosas. Quando me viu, disse:**

\- Quem? - perguntaram todos

**— Quem? — respondi.**

**— Nossa professora. Dãã!**

\- Esperem a professora dele não era a Senhora Dodds? - pergunta Dakota apenas para levar uma sapatada da Gwen na cabeça.

\- Ó cabeça d'uvas, a névoa está a afetar os mortais. - ela diz enfastiada

**Eu pisquei. Não tínhamos nenhuma professora chamada sra. Kerr. Perguntei a Nancy de quem ela estava falando.**

**Ela simplesmente revirou os olhos e me deu as costas.**

\- Isso foi rude - declara Hazel

**Perguntei a Grover onde estava a sra. Dodds.**

**— Quem? — respondeu ele.**

**Mas Grover primeiro fez uma pausa, e não olhou para mim, portanto, pensei que estivesse me gozando.**

\- O Grover não sabe mentir - diz Levesque com um sorriso

\- Ele não é mortal, pois não? - pergunta Reyna mas Levesque faz um gesto de lábios selados.

\- Gostava de puder responder mas se eu der algum spoiler a Beth vai me arrancar a cabeça. Vão ter que esperar e que continuar a ler para terem as vossas respostas.

**— Não tem graça, cara — disse a ele. — Isso é sério.**

**Um trovão estourou no alto.**

\- E o meu pai responde novamente - resmunga o Jason. Ao ouvir isto a Levesque pousa a mão no seu ombro e diz:

\- No futuro vocês vão se mais próximos. Se te faz sentir melhor ele é muito dramático - ouvem-se trovões de fundo e a Levesque ri da cara espantada que os romanos fazem por ela falar assim do rei dos deuses - Oh não fiquem assim. Ele sabe que é verdade. Dos filhos dos grandes três eu e o Jason somos os mais educados em relação aos deuses. O Nico consegue ser educado mas às vezes parece que não sabe o significado de respeito. A Thalia é ainda pior que ele, quando o pai lhe deu um carro como pedido de desculpas ela deu o carro ao Leo para que ele fizesse o que bem entendesse, os Stolls choraram com a destruição do maserati. E eu nem vou falar do Percy. - ela para por um momento perdida em pensamentos - Desculpem, vocês sabem, TDAH e isso.

Mas os romanos nem prestaram atenção eles só conseguiam pensar nas diferenças que a a Levesque mostrava quando comparada com a Hazel: a confiança, a força, o humor, a insolência mas haviam coisas mais importantes. Como o facto que havia outra criança dos Grandes Três, Thalia era o seu nome. E aparentemente os deuses estavam mais próximos com as suas crianças, de tal maneira que lhes davam presentes que elas recusavam. 

**Vi o sr. Brunner sentado embaixo do guarda-chuva vermelho, lendo seu livro, como se nunca tivesse se mexido.**

\- Não me digam que ele também vai fingir que nada aconteceu - pediu Mark.

**Fui até ele.**

**Ele ergueu os olhos, um pouco distraído.**

**— Ah, é a minha caneta. Por favor, traga seu próprio instrumento de escrita no futuro, sr. Jackson.**

**Entreguei a caneta ao sr. Brunner. Não tinha notado que ainda a estava segurando.**

**— Senhor — disse eu —, onde está a sra. Dodds?**

**Ele olhou para mim com a expressão vazia.**

**— Quem?**

\- Ah, ele também não - pediu Frank enquanto Nico sorria ao de leve.

**— A outra professora que nos acompanhava. A sra. Dodds. Professora de iniciação à álgebra.**

**Ele franziu a testa e se inclinou para a frente, parecendo ligeiramente preocupado.**

**— Percy, não há nenhuma sra. Dodds nesta excursão. Até onde sei, nunca houve uma sra. Dodds na Academia Yancy. Está se sentindo bem?**

\- Acabou - disse Nico e enquanto falava um papel dourado apareceu eu frente à Levesque dizendo:

_ Levesque, _

_ fizeste bem em não responder às perguntas. Podes responder a três perguntas desde que não sejam spoilers. _

  1. _S. O teu namorado tem saudades e diz que te ama_



_ Annabeth" _

A Levesque pareceu vagamente envergonhada quando todos leram a mensagem. Especialmente ao ver a cara triste do Frank ao saber que ela tinha namorado no futuro.

\- Então têm perguntas? - perguntou.

Jason avançou:

\- Tu conheces o garoto dos livros, Percy Jackson?

\- Conheço, de onde eu vim todos vocês o conhecem - a rapariga fala.

\- Essa Thalia é filha de quem? - a Reyna perguntou.

\- Ela é irmã do Jason - falou Levesque - Na verdade, ela é irmã dele tanto pelo lado divino como pelo lado mortal, o nome dela é Thalia Grace - o praetor fez um som de quem se tinha engasgado mas não disse nada.

A última pergunta veio do Frank.

\- Quem é o teu namorado? - ele perguntou hesitante

\- Infelizmente não posso dizer porque seria spoiler. Vocês vão descobrir no sétimo livro, isto é se ninguém abrir a boca antes de tempo - a garota diz com pena do Frank - Ok, quem vai ler o próximo capítulo?

Jason deu um passo à frente.

\- Eu vou - ele pegou no livro e leu -  **Dois: Três velhas senhoras tricotam as meias da morte**


	3. Três velhas senhoras tricotam as meias da morte

Jason pegou no livro e leu: 

**-** Dois: **Três velhas senhoras tricotam as meias da morte.**

**Eu estava acostumado a uma ou outra experiência esquisita,**

Ao ouvir isto o Nico teve que morder a língua para não rir, mas a Levesque nem tentou conter a sua gargalhada, apenas fez um sinal com a mão para que o Jason continuasse.

**mas normalmente elas passavam depressa. Aquela alucinação vinte e quatro horas por dia e sete dias por semana era mais do que eu podia encarar. Durante o resto do ano escolar**

\- Coitadinho, - disse a Gwen. - Ele passou meses a achar que podia estar louco.

**o campus inteiro parecia estar me pregando algum tipo de peça. Os alunos agiam como se estivessem completa e totalmente convencidos de que a sra. Kerr — uma loira alegre que eu nunca tinha visto na vida até o momento em que ela entrou no nosso autocarro no fim da excursão — era nossa professora de iniciação à álgebra desde o Natal.**

\- É a Névoa, dahh - disse o Octavian, continuando a ser um desperdício de oxigénio  **(A/N eu posso ter um** **_pequenino_ ** **ranço do Octavian)**

Apesar de tudo o que a Levesque do futuro tinha prometido à Annabeth, ela não consegue evitar estalar os dedos e fazer um leão aparecer, é claro que ele era apenas um produto da névoa, mas o Octavian não sabia disso e, ao vê-lo, quase desmaiou, talvez para poupar um bocado do oxigénio que ele desperdiça

\- O que se passa, Octavian? - ela perguntou, como se estivesse a falar para uma criança de cinco anos. - Estás com medo de uma ilusão da névoa? Pensei que era óbvio. - Ela mostra-lhe um sorriso digno de Lupa, antes de mover a mão fazendo com que a ilusão desaparecesse - E que tal se tu não disseres mais nada sobre os meus amigos? Parece-te bem? - o augure assentiu, cheio de medo e a jovem virou-se para os praetores - Foi apenas uma ilusão, nada de mal iria acontecer. - Jason assentiu com a cabeça, verdadeiramente divertido com a cena.

\- Como é que conseguiste manipular a Névoa dessa maneira? - perguntou Reyna, mas Levesque encolheu os ombros antes de dizer:

\- Não posso contar, é spoiler. Têm que ler os livros. - E começou a comer um nugget de frango do prato em frente a ela. Após a guerra com Gaia os Sete tinham ficado chocados quando descobriramque ela nunca tinha comido um, o que resultou numa viagem de emergência ao McDonalds com o Nico. Agora, ambas as crianças de Hades/Plutão estavam viciadas naquele restaurante. 

**De vez em quando eu soltava uma referência à sra. Dodds para cima de alguém, só para ver se conseguia fazê-los titubear, mas eles me olhavam como se eu fosse louco.**

\- É uma estratégia bem inteligente. Eles estão distraídos e são capazes de dar informações antes que possam impedir, - diz Reyna, ligeiramente impressionada, antes de suspirar levemente - Pena que não é assim que a Névoa funciona

**Acabei quase acreditando neles: a sra. Dodds nunca tinha existido.**

\- É claro que ele é burro ao ponto de acreditar que ela nunca existiu, - reclama o assassino de peluches (A/N eu gosto bastante desta alcunha) **.**

\- Queridíssimo, tu és burro ou fazes-te? - pergunta uma filha de Apolo. - Ele disse quase. Nem acredito que somos relacionados.

\- Aposto 5 denários em como o Grover não o convence - Grita Mark.

\- Apostado! Ele deve pelo menos conseguir manter essa informação em segredo - grita Sophie.

**Quase.**

**Mas Grover não conseguiu me enganar.**

A rapariga começa a praguejar em latim antes de entregar as moedas ao irmão gémeo.

**Quando eu mencionava o nome Dodds ele hesitava, depois alegava que ela não existia. Mas eu sabia que ele estava mentindo.**

\- Vamos precisar de ensiná-lo a mentir, - Lucy falou para os seus irmãos, filhos de Mercúrio, mas Levesque ouviu-os.

\- O vosso pai já tentou e não conseguiu. É mesmo impossível, - disse a jovem afro-americana, deixando todos espantados. Isto apenas confirmava que Grover não era um mortal como qualquer outro.

**Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Alguma coisa havia acontecido no museu.**

**Eu não tinha muito tempo para pensar no assunto durante o dia, mas, à noite, visões da sra. Dodds com garras e asas de couro me faziam acordar suando frio.**

Uns filhos de Marte na Primeira Coorte estavam a preparar-se para dizer algo mas um olhar da Gwen, das Hazels fê-los mudar de ideias.

**O tempo maluco continuou, o que não ajudava meu humor. Certa noite, uma tempestade de raios arrebentou a janela do meu dormitório. Alguns dias depois, o maior tornado jamais visto no vale do Hudson tocou o chão a apenas trinta quilômetros da Academia Yancy. Um dos eventos correntes que aprendemos na aula de estudos sociais era o número inusitado de pequenos aviões que caíram em súbitos vendavais no Atlântico naquele ano.**

\- Neptuno e Júpiter estão a lutar? - Gwen perguntou à Levesque. - Porque é que não ouvimos falar sobre isto?

\- Mais ou menos - diz a do futuro, - Vocês não ouviram antes porque não tinha a ver convosco e vocês só iriam aumentar o caos.

**Comecei a me sentir mal-humorado e irritado a maior parte do tempo. Minhas notas caíram de D para F. Entrei em mais atritos com Nancy Bobofit e suas amigas. Era posto para fora da sala e tinha de ficar no corredor em quase todas as aulas.**

\- Com que então o tempo influencia o seu humor, - Reyna murmura e recebe um sorriso da Levesque

**Finalmente, quando nosso professor de inglês, o sr. Nicoll, me perguntou pela milionésima vez por que eu tinha tanta preguiça de estudar para as provas de ortografia, eu explodi. Chamei-o de velho dipsomaníaco.**

\- Ele acabou de chamar o professor de velho bêbado? - questiona Reyna, atônica, causando mais risadas no salão

**Não sabia direito o que aquilo queria dizer, mas soou bem.**

\- Soou muito bem, meu caro! - exclama Dakota já com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

\- Idiota, - resmunga o Octavian mas depressa se cala ao receber um olhar da Hazel.

**O diretor mandou uma carta para a minha mãe na semana seguinte, tornando oficial: eu não seria convidado a voltar para a Academia Yancy no ano seguinte.**

Reyna apenas abana a cabeça.

**Ótimo, disse a mim mesmo. Simplesmente ótimo.**

**Eu estava com saudades de casa.**

\- Owwwwwww, - dizem diversas garotas

**Queria ficar com minha mãe no nosso pequeno apartamento no Upper East Side, mesmo que tivesse de frequentar uma escola pública e aturar meu padrasto detestável e seus jogos de pôquer estúpidos.**

A Levesque e o Nico rangem os dentes ao ouvir falar d' Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

**E no entanto... havia coisas em Yancy de que eu sentiria falta. A vista da minha janela para os bosques, o rio Hudson a distância, o cheiro dos pinheiros. Sentiria falta de Grover, que tinha sido um bom amigo, mesmo com seu jeito meio estranho. Fiquei pensando como ele iria sobreviver ao próximo ano sem mim.**

\- O Percy é um amor! - várias semideusas (e alguns semideuses e filhos genderqueer de deuses) suspiram.

**Também sentiria falta da aula de latim — os dias malucos de torneio do sr. Brunner e sua confiança em que eu poderia me sair bem.**

Todos menos o desprezível legado de Apollo sorriem.

**Quando a semana de exames foi se aproximando, latim era a única prova para a qual eu estudava. Não tinha me esquecido do que o sr. Brunner falara, sobre essa matéria ser questão de vida ou morte para mim. Não sabia muito bem por quê, mas começara a acreditar nele.**

\- Ele faz bem em estudar latim. Seria preferível que ele também estudasse o resto mas pelo menos já faz o importante, - diz Reyna.

**Na noite anterior ao meu exame final, fiquei tão frustrado que joguei o Guia Cambridge de mitologia grega do outro lado do dormitório. As palavras tinham começado a flutuar para fora da página, dando voltas na minha cabeça, as letras fazendo manobras radicais como se estivessem andando de skate. Não havia jeito de eu me lembrar da diferença entre Quíron e Caronte, ou Polidectes e Polideuces. E conjugar aqueles verbos latinos? Nem pensar.**

\- Ele não devia ter facilidade com o latim? - pergunta Hazel ao irmão, mas só recebe um encolher de ombros.

\- Algumas pessoas têm dificuldades, não é assim tão estranho, - explica Gwen.

**Fiquei indo de um lado para outro no quarto, com a sensação de que havia formigas andando por dentro da minha camisa.**

\- Este garoto é tão estranho, - diz Dakota no seu habitual bom humor.

**Lembrei a expressão séria do sr. Brunner, de seus olhos de mil anos. De você, aceitarei apenas o melhor, Percy Jackson.**

**Respirei fundo. Peguei o livro de mitologia.**

\- Isso mesmo garoto, - incentiva Reyna.

**Eu nunca havia pedido ajuda a um professor antes. Se falasse com o sr. Brunner, quem sabe ele me daria algumas dicas. Poderia, pelo menos, pedir desculpas pelo grande F que ia tirar na prova. Não queria sair da Academia Yancy deixando-o pensar que eu não tinha me esforçado.**

Mais uma ronda de "owwwwwwwwwwww"s que fazem com que Reyna diga:

\- Os próximos a dizerem "owww" vão limpar o armamento e dar banho ao Hannibal. - A Levesque ri, ao que a pretora respondeu: - No futuro ainda és uma centuriã, eu ainda te posso dar ordens. - Apesar das palavras severas, Reyna mostrava um brilho amigável no olhar.

**Desci a escada para os gabinetes dos professores. A maioria estava vazia e escura, mas a porta do sr. Brunner estava entreaberta e a luz que vinha da sua janela se estendia ao longo do piso do corredor.**

**Eu estava a três passos da maçaneta da porta quando ouvi vozes dentro da sala. O sr. Brunner tinha feito uma pergunta. Uma voz que, sem sombra de dúvida, era a de Grover disse: "...preocupado com Percy, senhor."**

\- Vai dar sarilhos, - diz Mark

. Como é que sabes ? - pergunta Frank.

**Eu gelei.**

\- E lá vai ele espiar, - brinca Lucy com a Terceira Coorte.

**Normalmente não sou bisbilhoteiro, mas desafio alguém a não tentar ouvir quando seu melhor amigo está falando sobre você com um adulto.**

Eu coro de "Eu perdia" passa pelo salão.

**Cheguei um pouquinho mais perto.**

**— ...sozinho nesse verão — Grover estava dizendo. — Quer dizer, uma Benevolente na escola! Agora que sabemos com certeza, e eles também sabem...**

\- Eles quem? - perguntou Jason.

\- Talvez estejam a falar sobre monstros - diz a Reyna, mas não parece certa.

**— Só vamos piorar as coisas se o apressarmos — disse o sr. Brunner. — Precisamos que o menino amadureça mais.**

A Levesque começa a rir tanto que cai da cadeira e todos olham para ela.

\- Desculpem. É só que se estivessem à espera que o Percy amadurecesse eles iam ter que esperar para sempre, - ela diz, entre risadas.

**— Mas ele pode não ter tempo. O prazo final do solstício de verão...**

\- O que é que vai acontecer no solstício de verão? - perguntou Gwen.

**— Terá de ser resolvido sem ele, Grover. Deixe-o desfrutar sua ignorância enquanto ainda pode.**

**— Senhor, ele a viu...**

**— Imaginação dele — insistiu o sr. Brunner. — A Névoa sobre os alunos e a equipe será suficiente para convencê-lo disso.**

\- Ok, está confirmado. Estes dois não são mortais, - diz Dakota.

\- Demoraste assim tanto a perceber? O que é que tu tens na cabeça? - fala Gwen, exasperada.

\- Uvas. Não é isso que tu dizes sempre? - ele pergunta com um sorrisoligeiramente arrogante que deixa a Gwen vermelha.

**— Senhor, eu... eu não posso fracassar nas minhas tarefas de novo. — A voz de Grover estava embargada de emoção. — Sabe o que isso significaria.**

\- Nam propter deum, Grover! A culpa não foi tua - diz Levesque (Tradução:  _ Por amor dos deuses, Grover! _ Mas todos já sabemos como é o google tradutor)

**— Você não fracassou, Grover — disse o sr. Brunner gentilmente. — Eu deveria tê-la visto como ela era. Agora vamos apenas nos preocupar em manter Percy vivo até o próximo outono...**

\- Ele está assim em tanto perigo? - pergunta uma filha de Vênus, preocupada.

**O livro de mitologia caiu da minha mão e bateu no chão com um ruído surdo.**

Noventa por cento dos romanos começa a xingar o Percy.

**O sr. Brunner silenciou.**

**Com o coração disparado, peguei o livro e voltei pelo corredor.**

**Uma sombra deslizou pelo vidro iluminado da porta da sala de Brunner, a sombra de algo muito mais alto do que meu professor de cadeira de rodas, segurando alguma coisa suspeitamente parecida com o arco de um arqueiro.**

\- O que é que será? - pergunta Frank mas é deixado sem resposta.

**Abri a porta mais próxima e me esgueirei para dentro.**

\- Neste caso seria melhor que ele fosse descoberto. Assim teriam que lhe contar a verdade, - diz Jason. 

**Alguns segundos depois ouvi um lento clop-clop-clop, como blocos de madeira abafados, depois um som como o de um animal farejando bem na frente da minha porta.**

Todos os romanos ficam confusos ao tentar perceber o que o Sr. Brunner era. Apesar de tudo, ninguém chega a nenhuma conclusão válida e depressa o Jason volta a ler.

**Um grande vulto escuro parou diante do vidro e depois seguiu adiante.**

**Uma gota de suor escorreu por meu pescoço.**

\- Nada dramático, Aquaman, - resmunga amigavelmente a Levesque.

**Em algum lugar no corredor, o sr. Brunner falou.**

**— Nada — murmurou ele. — Meus nervos não andam muito bons desde o solstício de inverno.**

\- Isso foi a reunião dos deuses. Deve ter sido quando Júpiter e Neptuno começaram a lutar, - fala Hazel e recebe olhares surpresos de todos. - O que foi?

**— Nem os meus — disse Grover. — Mas eu podia ter jurado...**

**— Volte para o dormitório — disse-lhe o sr. Brunner. — Você tem um longo dia de provas amanhã.**

Vários semideuses e legados fazem caretas à menção de provas.

**— Nem me lembre.**

**As luzes se apagaram na sala do sr. Brunner.**

**Aguardei no escuro pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.**

Levesque tosse algo que soa vagamente como "dramático" causando risadas: era estranho ver a "Hazel" assim tão brincalhona e alegre, não um estranho mau, apenas um estranho diferente.

**Por fim, me esgueirei para o corredor e subi de volta para o dormitório.**

**Grover estava deitado na cama, estudando as anotações para a prova de latim como se tivesse estado lá a noite inteira.**

Diversas pessoas mostram caras desconfiadas. Muitos gostavam do Grover, mas não conseguiam confiar nele nem formar uma opinião sobre o estranho garoto.

**— Ei! — disse ele, com olhar de sono. — Vai estar preparado para a prova?**

**Não respondi.**

**— Está com uma cara horrível. — Ele franziu a testa. — Tudo bem?**

\- Oh, acabei de descobrir que posso morrer antes do outono´, mas tirando isso estou perfeito, cinco estrelas, - goza o Frank, causando risadas abafadas das Hazels.

**— Só estou cansado.**

\- E eu sou um fauno, - zoa Dakota.

**Virei-me para que ele não pudesse perceber minha expressão e comecei a me preparar para dormir.**

**Não entendi o que tinha ouvido lá em baixo. Queria acreditar que havia imaginado aquilo tudo.**

**Mas uma coisa estava clara: Grover e o sr. Brunner estavam falando de mim pelas costas. Achavam que eu corria algum tipo de perigo.**

Vários romanos suspiram, aquela era a vida de semideus.

**Na tarde seguinte, quando estava saindo da prova de latim de três horas, atordoado com todos os nomes gregos e romanos que tinha escrito errado, o sr. Brunner me chamou de volta.**

\- Será que ele sabe? - pergunta Dakota.

**Por um momento, fiquei preocupado achando que ele descobrira minha bisbilhotice na noite anterior, mas não parecia ser esse o problema.**

Mais uma vez, os romanos riem.

**— Percy — disse ele. — Não fique desanimado por deixar Yancy. É... é para o seu bem.**

\- Utinam non, - diz Levesque. - ele não entende. (Tradução:  _ Oh não _ Mas todos já sabemos como é o google tradutor)

**Seu tom era gentil, mas ainda assim as palavras me deixaram sem graça. Embora ele estivesse falando baixo,os que terminavam a prova podiam ouvir. Nancy Bobofit me lançou um sorriso falso e, sarcasticamente, fez pequenos movimentos de beijo com os lábios.**

\- Malus puella - exclamam diversos romanos severamente desagradados com a personagem. (Tradução: **_Menina nojenta_** Mas todos já sabemos como é o google tradutor)

**Eu murmurei:**

**— Está bem, senhor.**

**— Quer dizer... — O sr. Brunner andou com a cadeira para trás e para a frente, como se não tivesse certeza do que falar. — Este não é o lugar certo para você. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.**

\- Ele não é bom com palavras, - diz Hazel e abana a cabeça como que em negação.

**Meus olhos ardiam.**

\- Bebezão, - chama Octavian. Antes que os outros possam reagir a cadeira do Octavian desfaz-se em cinzas negras fazendo com que ele caia de rabo no chão e todos olham para a Levesque, que sorri. Não tinha sido ela que fez aquilo à cadeira do Otavian, mas não se importava de levar com a culpa para proteger o segredo do Nico. Ele ia ser descoberto mais tarde ou mais cedo, mas enquanto pudesse ela ia evitar expô-lo.

**Ali estava meu professor favorito, na frente da classe, me dizendo que eu não era capaz. Depois de falar o ano todo que acreditava em mim, agora me dizia que eu estava destinado a ser expulso.**

\- Coitadinho, - diz a Sophie cheia de pena do menino.

**— Certo — disse eu, tremendo.**

**— Não, não — disse o sr. Brunner. — Ah, que droga. O que eu estava tentando dizer... é que você não é normal, Percy. Não é nada ser...**

\- Ele só piora, - fala Gwen.

**— Obrigado — soltei. — Muito obrigado, senhor, por me lembrar.**

**— Percy...**

**Mas eu já tinha ido.**

**No último dia de aulas, enfiei minhas roupas na mala.**

\- Ele é tão desarrumado, - Levesque ri.

**Os outros garotos estavam fazendo piadas, falando sobre os planos para as férias. Um deles ia fazer trilha na Suíça. Outro faria um cruzeiro de um mês pelas Caraíbas. Eram delinquentes juvenis como eu, mas delinquentes juvenis ricos. Os papais eram executivos, embaixadores ou celebridades. Eu era um zé-ninguém, de uma família de zés-ninguém.**

Ouvem-se trovões no fundo e Levesque sorri.

\- Eles não gostaram, mas não é com se ele não dissesse pior, - afirma, sorrindo.

**Eles me perguntaram o que ia fazer no verão, e eu disse que voltaria para a cidade.**

**O que não lhes contei foi que ia arranjar um trabalho de verão passeando com cachorros ou vendendo assinaturas de revistas, e passar o tempo livre pensando em onde iria estudar no outono.**

**— Ah — disse um dos garotos. — Legal.**

**Eles voltaram à conversa como se eu não existisse.**

Alguns romanos começam a sentir-se mal, pois também eles teriam feito isso.

**A única pessoa de quem tinha medo de me despedir era Grover, mas do jeito como as coisas aconteceram,eu nem precisei. Ele havia comprado uma passagem para Manhattan no mesmo ônibus Greyhound que eu,então lá estávamos nós, juntos outra vez, indo para a cidade.**

\- Ele ainda o está a vigiar, - fala Sophie. - A questão é:  _ porquê _ ?

**Durante toda a viagem de autocarro, Grover olhava nervoso para o corredor, observando os outros passageiros.Ocorreu-me que ele sempre agia de modo nervoso e inquieto quando saíamos de Yancy, como se esperasse que algo ruim fosse acontecer. Antes, eu achava que ele tinha medo de que o provocassem. Mas não havia ninguém para fazer isso no Greyhound.**

\- Ele está à procura de monstros que te possam atacar, - constata uma garota de Vulcano.

**Finalmente, não pude mais aguentar.**

**— Procurando Benevolentes?**

\- E era uma vez um Grover.

\- Coitado do Grover, deve ter apanhado um ataque cardíaco.

\- Deve ter morrido de susto.

**Grover quase pulou do assento.**

\- Coitadinho, - afirma Lucy. 

**— O que... o que você quer dizer?**

\- Nunca, e quando digo nunca é mesmo nunca, se confessa um crime, - um filho de Apollo bate com a mão na testa.

**O olho de Grover estremeceu.**

**— Quanto você ouviu?**

\- Nada de nada, apenas a conversa toda, - diz uma filha de Trivia, de onde está sentada com a Primeira Coorte.

**— Ah... não muito. O que é o prazo final do solstício de verão?**

\- Também gostava de saber, - os praetores falam.

**Ele se esquivou.**

**— Olhe, Percy... Eu só estava preocupado com você, entende? Quer dizer, tendo alucinações com professoras de matemática demoníacas...**

\- Ele não sabe mentir, - Lucy diz.

**— Grover...**

**— E eu estava dizendo ao sr. Brunner que talvez você estivesse muito stressado, ou coisa assim, porque não havia uma pessoa chamada sra. Dodds e...**

**— Grover, você mente muito mal mesmo.**

\- Ainda bem que alguém lhe diz, - fala um dos irmãos de Lucy.

**As orelhas dele ficaram cor-de-rosa.**

**Do bolso da camisa, ele pescou um cartão de visitas encardido.**

**— Pegue isto, certo? Para o caso de você precisar de mim neste verão.**

**O cartão tinha uma escrita floreada, que era um terror para os meus olhos disléxicos, mas por fim consegui identificar alguma coisa como:**

**_Grover Underwood_ **

**_Guardião_ **

**_Colina Meio-Sangue_ **

**_Long Island, Nova York_ **

**_(800) 009-0009_ **

\- Temos um acampamento em Long Island? - pergunta Sophie.

\- Não, - responde Reyna e Jason volta a ler.

**— O que é Colina Meio...**

\- Também gostava de saber, - Frank diz.

**— Não fale alto! — ganiu. — É meu, ah... endereço de verão.**

**Meu coração desabou. Grover tinha uma casa de veraneio. Eu nunca imaginara que a família dele poderia ser tão rica quanto as dos outros em Yancy.**

**— Certo — falei, mal-humorado.**

**— Tá, se eu quiser fazer uma visita à sua mansão.**

**Ele assentiu.**

**— Ou... ou se você precisar de mim.**

**— Por que iria precisar de você?**

\- Ok Percy, isso foi apenas rude, - diz Hazel.

**Saiu mais rude do que eu pretendia.**

\- Não nos digas, - fala Jason, antes de continuar a ler.

**Grover ficou com a cara toda vermelha.**

**— Olhe, Percy, a verdade é que eu... eu tenho, de certo modo, que proteger você.**

**Olhei fixamente para ele.Durante o ano inteiro me meti em brigas para manter os valentões longe dele.**

**Perdi o sono temendo que,sem mim, ele fosse apanhar no ano que vem. E ali estava Grover agindo como se fosse ele a me defender.**

\- Quando colocamos dessa maneira, de facto parece um pouco estranho, - concorda Hazel.

**— Grover — disse eu —, do que exatamente você está me protegendo?**

\- Monstros, - diz Nico. Ele tinha acabado de notar uma coisa na Levesque que ninguém no acampamento Júpiter tinha tirando ele, um colar de couro com contas nele. Isto significava que no futuro os romanos não conheciam apenas o Percy, eles conheciam o Acampamento Meio-Sangue e todos os semideuses gregos. Com esforço ele consegue não mostrar nenhuma emoção no rosto, mas a sua mente estava a mil. Sem que se apercebesse ele começou a bater com o dedo na mesa repetidamente e as sombras à sua volta tornaram-se mais espessas e frias.

**Houve um tremendo barulho de algo sendo triturado em baixo dos nossos pés. Uma fumaça preta saiu do painel e o autocarro inteiro foi tomado por um cheiro de ovo podre. O motorista praguejou e levou o Greyhound com dificuldade até o acostamento.**

**Depois de alguns minutos fazendo alguns sons metálicos no compartimento do motor, o motorista anunciou que teríamos de descer. Grover e eu saímos em fila com todos os outros.**

**Estávamos em um trecho de estrada rural — um lugar que a gente nem notaria se não tivesse enguiçado lá.Do nosso lado da estrada não havia nada além de bordos e lixo jogado pelos carros que passavam. Do outro lado, depois de atravessar quatro pistas de asfalto que refletiam uma claridade trêmula com o calor da tarde,havia uma banca de frutas como as de antigamente.**

Mark começa a babar-se e recebe uma cotovelada da irmã.

**As coisas à venda pareciam realmente boas: caixas transbordando de cerejas e maçãs vermelhas como sangue, nozes e damascos, jarros de sidra dentro de uma tina com pés em forma de patas, cheia de gelo. Não havia fregueses, só três velhas senhoras sentadas em cadeiras de balanço à sombra de um bordo, tricotando o maior par de meias que eu já tinha visto.**

Uns quantos romanos engolem em seco e sussurraram: -  _ Parcas _ . 

\- Ele não pode morrer, - choraminha Hazel e recebe um meio-abraço do irmão.

\- Ele não vai. Se o teu futuro eu o conhece... 

**Quer dizer, aquelas meias eram do tamanho de suéteres, mas, obviamente, eram meias. A senhora da direita tricotava uma delas. A da esquerda tricotava a outra. A do meio segurava uma enorme cesta de lã azul brilhante.**

Todos ficam em silêncio, acreditando que estão a assistir à morte do garoto.

**As três mulheres pareciam muito velhas, com o rosto pálido e enrugado como fruta seca, cabelo prateado preso atrás com lenço branco, braços ossudos espetados para fora de vestidos de algodão pálido.**

**A coisa mais esquisita era que elas pareciam olhar diretamente para mim.**

Por esta altura o silêncio era quase reverente.

**Encarei Grover para comentar isso e vi que seu rosto tinha ficado branco. O nariz tremia.**

**— Grover? — disse eu. — Ei, cara...**

**— Diga que elas não estão olhando para você. Estão, não é?**

**— Estão. Esquisito, não? Você acha que aquelas meias serviriam em mim?**

\- Esta não é a altura para piadas, Jackson, - o Nico estava a morrer de preocupação, o primo nunca tinha dito que  _ as _ tinha encontrado.

**— Não tem graça, Percy. Não tem graça nenhuma.**

**A velha do meio pegou uma tesoura imensa — dourada e prateada, de lâminas longas, como uma tosquiadeira.**

Todos os presente arquejamo.

**Ouvi Grover tomar fôlego.**

**— Vamos entrar no autocarro — ele me disse. — Venha.**

**— O quê? — disse eu. — Lá dentro está fazendo quinhentos graus.**

\- Por amor dos deuses Jackson. Entra no maldito autocarro ou vou te rogar uma praga, - ameaça Levesque (ela tinha começado a aprender magia com a Lou Ellen).

**— Venha! — Ele forçou a porta e subiu, mas eu fiquei em baixo.**

\- Apenas faz o que ele te diz, rapaz! - grita Reyna.

**Do outro lado da estrada, as velhas ainda olhavam para mim. A do meio cortou o fio de lã, e posso jurar que ouvi aquele ruído cruzar as quatro pistas de trânsito.**

Todos ficaram pálidos e muitos romanos tiveram que lutar contra o frio no estômago que se tinha instalado. Apesar de tudo o que se passava à sua volta, Nico não foi capaz de não se surpreender. Havia algo no Percy que cativava aqueles que o conheciam, neste momento os membros da legião temiam pelo rapazinho que estavam a conhecer e que não sabia o que se passava. O Rei Fantasma podia esperar para saber o que eles iam achar do jovem líder que ele conhecia, o que liderava batalha e lutava com ferocidade. O Percy que ele conhecia era alguém que causava medo nos inimigos e mesmo em deuses que não o tinham como um aliado.

**As duas amigas dela enrolaram as meias azuis e me fizeram imaginar para quem seria aquilo — o Pé Grande ou o Godzilla.**

Os romanos estavam demasiado tensos até para sorrir com a piada.

**Na traseira do autocarro, o motorista arrancou um grande pedaço de metal fumegante do compartimento do motor. O autocarro estremeceu e o motor voltou à vida, roncando.**

\- Tinha que ter sido antes, - fala Hazel baixinho, porque parecia quase sacrilégio quebrar aquele silêncio.

**Os passageiros aplaudiram.**

**— Tudo em ordem! — gritou o motorista. Ele bateu no ônibus com o chapéu. — Todo o mundo para dentro!**

**Quando já estávamos a caminho, comecei a me sentir febril, como se tivesse pego uma gripe.**

**Grover não parecia muito melhor. Estava tremendo e batendo os dentes.**

**— Grover?**

**— Sim?**

**— O que me diz?**

**Ele enxugou a testa com a manga da camisa.**

**— Percy, o que você viu lá atrás, na banca de frutas?**

**— Você quer dizer, aquelas velhas? O que há com elas, cara? Elas não são como... a sra. Dodds, são?**

\- São muito, muito piores, - diz Reyna ainda pálida.

**A expressão dele era difícil interpretar, mas tive a sensação de que as velhas da banca de frutas eram algo muito, muito pior do que a sra. Dodds. Grover disse:**

**— Só me diga o que você viu.**

**— A do meio pegou a tesoura e cortou o fio.**

**Ele fechou os olhos e fez um gesto com os dedos parecido com o sinal da cruz, mas não era isso. Era outra coisa, algo um tanto... mais antigo.**

Octavian arregalou os olhos:

\- É grego. Esse é um gesto grego. - ele fala com repulsa (A/N repulsa tenho eu deste tipo, mas pronto)

**Ele disse:**

**— Você a viu cortar o fio.**

**— Sim. E daí? — Mas mesmo enquanto dizia isso, já sabia que era algo importante.**

**— Isso não está acontecendo — murmurou Grover. Ele começou a morder o dedão. — Não quero que seja como na última vez.**

\- Oh por amor de Pã, o que aconteceu da última vez não foi culpa dele, - rosna Levesque.

**— Que última vez?**

\- É, nós também gostaríamos de saber, - fala Jason, quase furando a Levesque com o olhar.

**— Sempre o sétimo ano. Eles nunca passam do sétimo.**

**— Grover — disse eu, porque ele estava realmente começando a me assustar —, do que você está falando?**

**— Deixe que eu vá com você da estação do autocarro até sua casa. Prometa.**

**Aquele me pareceu um pedido estranho, mas prometi.**

**— É uma superstição ou coisa assim? — perguntei.**

**Nenhuma resposta.**

**— Grover... aquele corte no fio. Significa que alguém vai morrer?**

\- Sim, tu, - murmura Gwen, mas todos ouvem.

**Ele olhou para mim com tristeza, como se já estivesse escolhendo o tipo de flores que eu gostaria mais deter em meu caixão.**

\- Acabou, - fala o Jason, mas ninguém faz brincadeiras ou piadas, demasiado ocupados a contemplar o que iria acontecer a Percy Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, o que acharam? Se houve algo que eu possa melhorar avisem. Eu não fiquei muito satisfeita com este capítulo mas tenho algumas ideias para os próximos *inserir risada maquiavélica* 😈  
>  Caso se estejam a perguntar eu vou fazer todos os 10 livros.


	4. Grover de repente perde as calças

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: este capítulo contém palavrões (estão qause todos em latim)

Todos os romanos ainda estavam a processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer quando Levesque se levanta:

\- Eu quero avisar que este vai ser o último capítulo em que eu vou estar cá durante a leitura do primeiro livro. Quando eu for embora, outra pessoa vai chegar. Eu peço que não a ataquem - e muito menos que a convidem para sair. Ela tem um temperamento... - a garota faz uma pausa como se estivesse a tentar encontrar a palavra ideal - complicado. Bom, acho que é melhor voltarmos ao livro. Posso ler? - o Jason entrega-lhe o livro. Ela leu o título e começa a rir.

**TRÊS Grover de repente perde as calças**

Ao ouvir o título do capítulo a Hazel do presente fica ligeiramente corada, mas o Nico apenas solta uma gargalhada. Os romanos estranham o título, mas já começam a perceber que era improvável que algum dos títulos fizesse sentido.

**Hora da confissão: descartei Grover assim que chegamos ao terminal rodoviário.**

\- PERCY! - reclamou Gwen. - Isso não se faz!

**Eu sei, eu sei. Foi rude.**

\- Ao menos ele sabe, - diz Dakota bebendo o seu Kool Aid, com um olhar bastante significativo em direção a quem nós sabemos.

**Mas Grover estava me deixando fora de mim, me olhando como se eu fosse um homem morto, murmurando: "Por que sempre tem de ser no sétimo ano?"**

\- Eu teria feito a mesma coisa, - afirma o Frank e recebe um aceno de concordância da Hazel.

**Sempre que Grover ficava nervoso, sua bexiga entrava em ação, portanto não fiquei surpreso quando, assim que descemos do autocarro, ele me fez prometer que o esperaria e foi direto para o banheiro. Em vez de esperar, peguei minha mala, saí discretamente e tomei o primeiro táxi saindo do Centro.**

\- Foi boa ideia, - elogiam os praetores com um tom de quem está a constatar um facto.

**— Cento e quatro Leste com Primeira Avenida — disse ao motorista.**

**Uma palavra sobre a minha mãe, antes que você a conheça.**

\- A Tia Sally é a melhor, - afirma Levesque. - Ela é como uma mãe para a maior parte dos semideuses. Sabiam que ela adotou quase todos os sete? - os romanos olham para ela surpreendidos por ela conhecer os sete e por uma mortal estar encarregue deles. A cara da Levesque congela por um segundo. - Oh porra, finjam que eu não disse isto. Juno do Olimpo, a Annie vai matar-me. - O Nico começa a rir-se da expressão de pavor dela. - Vamos apenas continuar a ler.

**Seu nome é Sally Jackson e ela é a melhor pessoa do mundo, o que apenas prova minha teoria de que as melhores pessoas são as mais azaradas.**

Vários romanos olham para o chão. Já dava para prever que a próxima parte não seria a mais alegre.

**Os pais morreram em um desastre de avião**

Todos olham para Jason, que encolhe os ombros. ' _ Como se eu tivesse culpa do que o meu pai faz. Não é como se ele falasse comigo _ ' pensa ele.

**quando ela estava com cinco anos, e então foi criada por um tio que não lhe dava muita bola. Queria ser escritora, assim passou o curso de ensino médio trabalhando e economizando dinheiro para pagar uma faculdade com um bom programa de oficinas literárias. Então o tio teve câncer e ela precisou abandonar a escola no último ano para cuidar dele. Depois que ele morreu, ela ficou sem dinheiro nenhum, sem família e sem diploma.**

\- Ela é mesmo boa pessoa.

\- Eu gostava de ser como ela.

\- Ela é muito forte.

**A única coisa boa que lhe aconteceu foi conhecer meu pai.**

Várias meninas incluindo a Levesque sorriem.

**Não tenho nenhuma lembrança dele, apenas essa espécie de sensação calorosa, talvez o mais leve resquício de seu sorriso.**

\- Isso é impossível! - exclama Jason, mas Levesque encolhe os ombros.

\- Na verdade é bem capaz de ser real. - diz Levesque - O pai dele não gosta de ser contido, se ele queria ver o Percy ele via o Percy. 

Todos ficam em choque, tentando absorver esta notícia. Apenas alguns deuses viam os filhos, quanto mais cuidar deles.

**Minha mãe não gosta de falar sobre ele porque isso a deixa triste. Ela não tem fotografias.**

\- Meio óbvio né? - fala o Octavian. 

\- Ah Octavian, estavas tão calado que até me tinha esquecido de ti. Pena que tudo o que é bom não dura - suspira Levesque, deixando o augure vermelho de raiva.

**Veja bem, eles não eram casados. Ela me contou que ele era rico e influente, e o relacionamento deles era um segredo. Então um dia ele zarpou pelo Atlântico em alguma jornada importante, e nunca mais voltou. Perdido no mar, minha mãe me contou. Não morto. Perdido no mar.**

\- Mhhh... - murmura Reyna. - Será que é possível? - ela pergunta à Levesque, que apenas sorri.

**Ela vivia de trabalhos esporádicos, estudava à noite para tirar o diploma de ensino médio e me criou sozinha. Nunca se queixava ou ficava zangada. Nem uma só vez. Mas eu sabia que não era uma criança fácil.**

\- Isso é o eufemismo do milénio, - bufa Hazel.

**Acabou se casando com Gabe Ugliano, que foi simpático nos primeiros trinta segundos em que o conhecemos e depois mostrou quem realmente era, um imbecil de marca maior. Quando eu era pequeno apelidei-o de Gabe Cheiroso. Sinto muito, mas é a verdade. O cara fedia a pizza de alho com bolor enrolada num calção de ginástica.**

Vários membros da legião perguntam-se como é que ele conhecia o cheiro, mas todos se calam ao perceber o ambiente no salão. As sombras cresciam e a temperatura diminuía. O chão estremecia levemente, fazendo os copos e os pratos nas mesas vibrar. Conseguia-se sentir um aroma de violência e ódio no ar, mas isso não era mais assustador. O que mais assustava os romanos era que o Nico e que a Levesque tinham expressões negras que prometiam vingança. Todos os romanos estavam com pavor das crianças do submundo e do que elas iam fazer. No entanto, ambos contraem as mandíbulas e franzem o sobrolho como se estivessem a fazer um grande esforço e, lentamente, as sombras dissipam-se e a temperatura gradualmente volta ao normal. Mesmo assim, o ambiente de violência e vingança ainda os envolvia.

**Em nosso fogo cruzado, tornávamos a vida da minha mãe bem difícil. O modo como Gabe Cheiroso a tratava, o jeito como ele e eu nos relacionávamos... bem, um bom exemplo é minha chegada em casa.**

**Entrei em nosso pequeno apartamento, esperando que minha mãe já tivesse voltado do trabalho. Em vez disso,Gabe Cheiroso estava na sala de estar, jogando pôquer com seus cupinchas. Na televisão, o canal de desporto estava no volume máximo. Havia batatinhas e latas de cerveja espalhadas pelo tapete.**

Nico range os dentes, tal como noventa por cento dos adolescentes presentes.

**Mal erguendo os olhos, ele disse com o cigarro na boca:**

**— Então você está em casa.**

\- Ele podia pelo menos fingir que se importa! - reclama a Gwen.

**— Onde está a minha mãe?**

**— Trabalhando — disse ele. — Você tem alguma grana?**

\- Por favor digam-me que ele não acabou de pedir dinheiro a uma criança, - fala Reyna, com fúria a brilhar nos olhos.

**E foi isso. Nada de** **_Bem-vindo ao lar_ ** **.** **_Bom ver você_ ** **.** **_O que fez nos últimos seis meses_ ** **?**

**Gabe tinha engordado. Parecia uma morsa sem tromba com roupas de brechó. Tinha uns três fios de cabelo na cabeça, todos penteados por cima da careca, como se isso o deixasse bonito ou coisa assim.**

\- Não deixa, - disse uma garota de Ceres, recebendo acenos de concordância de várias raparigas de Vénus.

**Era gerente do Hipermercado de Eletrónica, no Queens, mas passava a maior parte do tempo em casa. Não sei por que ainda não tinha sido demitido. Ele só fica recebendo o pagamento, gastando o dinheiro em charutos que me dão náuseas e em cerveja, é claro. Sempre cerveja. Toda vez que eu estava em casa ele esperava que eu lhe fornecesse fundos para jogar.**

Vários reviram os olhos ou cerram os punhos ao ouvir isso.

**Chamava isso de nosso "segredo de homem". Isto é, se eu contasse para a minha mãe, ele me quebrava a cara.**

\- Hirce! - com esta frase Reyna também adota uma expressão de raiva gélida capaz de congelar o inferno. Esta mudança passa relativamente despercebida, todos estavam mais concentrados na enorme fenda que surgira no chão e continuava a crescer. Bom, o Nico nunca tinham sido o melhor a controlar a raiva. Com a sua versão futura distraída, Hazel pega no livro e recomeça a ler, na esperança de acalmar os ânimos.

**— Não tenho grana nenhuma — falei.**

**Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha oleosa.**

\- Eca! - exclamam as crianças de Vénus que não estavam ocupadas a lutar contra o vómito.

**Gabe era capaz de farejar dinheiro como um cão de caça, o que era surpreendente, já que seu próprio cheiro deveria encobrir qualquer outro.**

\- Ah, - exclama Reyna com o rosto mais suave. - Isso explica tudo. - O seu cometário apenas deixa os membros da legião mais confusos.

**— Você pegou um táxi no terminal de autocarro — disse ele. — Provavelmente pagou com uma nota de vinte. Recebeu seis ou sete dólares de troco. Alguém que espera viver em baixo deste teto devia ser capaz de se sustentar. Estou certo, Eddie?**

\- Ele pensa?! - exclamam diversas pessoas, surpreendidas. Era mau sinal: todos sabiam que, pior que um sacana, só um sacana com miolos.

**Eddie, o síndico do prédio, olhou para mim com uma pontinha de solidariedade.**

**— Vamos, Gabe — disse ele. — O garoto acabou de chegar.**

\- Caudex! Perfide! Stulte! Pecus! Sus! Impudice! Cacator! Futue te ipsum! - rosna uma filha de Marte e todos olham chocados para ela como que a dizer: "O Eddie estava a defender o Percy." - O canalha sabe o que se passa e está a dizer para espancar o menino outra altura. Por outras palavras ele está a pedir para só bater no Percy quando ele não estiver a ver. - ela explica.

**— Estou certo? — repetiu Gabe.**

\- Não. - diz Nico em voz baixa, com um tom que promete uma morte bem dolorosa.

**Eddie fez uma careta para sua tigela de pretzels. Os outros dois caras soltaram juntos seus gases.**

Umas quantas crianças de Vénus fazem caretas.

**— Tudo bem — disse eu. Tirei um maço de dólares do bolso e joguei o dinheiro em cima da mesa. —Tomara que você perca.**

Alguém assobia em apreciação.

**— Seu boletim chegou, geninho! — gritou ele às minhas costas. — Eu não ficaria tão metido!**

\- Ele tem uma doença, seu grande Vervex! - grita Hazel

**Bati a porta do meu quarto, que na verdade não era meu. Durante os meses de aulas era a "sala de estudos"de Gabe. Ele não "estudava" coisa nenhuma lá, exceto revistas de automóveis, mas adorava socar as minhas coisas no armário, largar as botas enlameadas no peitoril da janela e fazer o possível para deixar o lugar com o cheiro de sua colónia detestável, charutos e cerveja choca.**

Por todo o salão, semideuses rangem os dentes e cruzam os braços.

**Larguei a mala em cima da cama. Lar doce lar.**

\- Sarcasmo doce sarcasmo - falo um legado de Vulcano.

**O cheiro de Gabe era quase pior que os pesadelos com a sra. Dodds ou o som da tesoura daquela velha enrugada cortando o fio de lã.**

Os romanos assumem expressões de luto, era difícil pensar naquele rapazinho sarcástico de quem todos começavam a gostar morrendo.

**Mas assim que pensei naquilo minhas pernas bambalearam. Lembrei-me da expressão de pânico de Grover— de como ele me fizera prometer que não iria para casa sem ele. Um calafrio repentino me percorreu. Era como se alguém — alguma coisa — estivesse procurando por mim naquele momento, talvez subindo pesadamente a escada, com garras compridas e horrendas crescendo.**

**Então ouvi a voz da minha mãe.**

Nico dá um sorriso discreto. enquanto Levesque sorri amplamente.

-Lá está ela, - diz.

**— Percy?**

**Ela abriu a porta do quarto, e meus medos se foram.**

\- Owwwwwwwwwww!

**A simples entrada de minha mãe no quarto já consegue me fazer sentir bem. Seus olhos brilham e mudam de cor com a luz. O sorriso é quente como uma manta. Ela tem alguns poucos fios grisalhos misturados com os longos cabelos castanhos, mas nunca penso nela como uma pessoa velha. Quando me olha, é como se estivesse vendo todas as coisas boas em mim, nenhuma das ruins.**

Vários membros da legião começam a sorrir com a discrição da mulher.

**Nunca a ouvi levantar a voz ou dizer uma palavra indelicada para ninguém, nem mesmo para mim ou Gabe.**

\- Uau! Ela é uma santa, - fala Jason.

\- Nem fazes ideia, - responde Levesque.

**— Ah, Percy. — Ela me abraçou apertado. — Eu não acredito. Você cresceu desde o Natal!**

**O uniforme vermelho, branco e azul, da Doce América, tinha o cheiro das melhores coisas do mundo: chocolate, alcaçuz e tudo o mais que ela vendia na doceria da Grande Estação Central. Tinha levado para mim um belo saco de "amostras grátis", como sempre fazia quando eu ia para casa.**

\- Que sonho. Também a quero como mãe, - alguém da Segunda Coorte diz.

**Sentamos juntos na beirada da cama. Enquanto eu atacava os doces de mirtilo, ela passava a mão no meu cabelo e queria saber tudo o que eu não havia escrito nas cartas. Nada mencionou sobre o fato de eu ter sido expulso.**

\- A minha já estaria a arrancar-me a cabeça! - exclama Dakota, num tom alegre fazendo a Gwen rir e revirar os olhos.

**Não parecia se importar com isso. Mas eu estava ok? Seu menininho estava bem?**

\- Ela é mesmo um anjo, - diz Frank.

**Eu disse a ela que estava me sufocando, pedi que desse um tempo e tal, mas, secretamente, estava feliz demais em vê-la.**

Reyna bufa e murmura algo como "garotos".

**Do outro cômodo, Gabe berrou:**

**— Ei, Sally! Que tal um pouco de pasta de feijão, hein?**

Como que em sincronia, todos rangem os dentes. Até mesmo o Octavian tinha alguma decência a tratar mulheres.

**Eu rangi os dentes.**

**Minha mãe é a mulher mais gentil do mundo. Devia ter se casado com um milionário, não com um imbecil como Gabe.**

Os semideuses concordam.

**Por ela, tentei parecer otimista em relação aos meus últimos dias na Academia Yancy. Disse-lhe que não estava muito chateado com a expulsão. Dessa vez, conseguira durar quase o ano inteiro. Eu havia feito novos amigos. Tinha me saído muito bem em latim.**

\- Só mesmo nessa disciplina, - diz o Octavian, imediatamente calado por um olhar da Levesque.

**E, honestamente, as brigas não tinham sido tão ruins como dissera o diretor. Eu tinha gostado da Academia Yancy. De verdade. Enfeitei tanto os acontecimentos do ano que quase convenci a mim mesmo. Comecei a ficar com a voz embargada só de pensar em Grover e no sr. Brunner. Até Nancy Bobofit de repente não pareceu assim tão má.**

\- Ele realmente enfeitou muito - comenta um filho de Ceres.

**Até aquela excursão ao museu...**

**— O quê? — perguntou minha mãe. Seus olhos puxaram pela minha consciência, tentando arrancar os segredos. — Alguma coisa assustou você?**

**— Não, mamãe.**

\- Por amor dos deuses, Jackson! Apenas diz a verdade, - pede o Jason.

**Eu me senti mal por mentir, queria contar a ela sobre a sra. Dodds e as três velhas com o fio de lã, mas achei que aquilo pareceria bobagem.**

Reyna revira os olhos.

**Ela apertou os lábios. Sabia que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas não quis me pressionar.**

Levesque suspira feliz ao pensar na Sally.

**— Tenho uma surpresa para você — disse ela. — Nós vamos à praia.**

**Meus olhos se arregalaram.**

**— Montauk?**

**— Três noites... no mesmo chalé.**

**— Quando?**

**Ela sorriu.**

**— Assim que eu me trocar.**

**Mal pude acreditar. Minha mãe e eu não tínhamos ido a Montauk nos últimos dois verões porque Gabe dissera que não havia dinheiro suficiente.**

Novamente, os romanos rangem os dentes e muitos prometem que, se o cara não estivesse morto, não ia continuar vivo por muito tempo.

**Gabe apareceu no vão da porta e rosnou.**

**— Pasta de feijão, Sally. Você não ouviu?**

\- Cala-te, Imbecille! - grita alguém.

**Tive vontade de dar-lhe um soco,**

\- Isso mesmo garoto! - exclama Mark em aprovação.

**mas meus olhos encontraram os da minha mãe e entendi que ela estava me oferecendo um acordo: ser gentil com Gabe só um pouquinho. Só até ela estar pronta para ir para Montauk. Então sairíamos dali.**

**— Eu já estava a caminho, meu bem — disse ela a Gabe. — Estávamos só conversando sobre a viagem.**

\- Até que tem alguma piada que a Sally o chame de "meu bem" depois da Senhora Dodds, - fala Jason, tentando diminuir a tensão na sala e falhando miseravelmente.

Apesar de tudo o que ocorria, Levesque impressiona-se com a capacidade que o Percy tinha para cativar pessoas. Era apenas o terceiro capítulo e já havia pessoas capazes de lutar por ele. Se os deuses fossem inteligentes teriam enviado os livros logo de início. Não havia dúvida alguma que quando a leitura acabasse nenhum romano hesitaria antes de o seguir para a batalha.

**Os olhos de Gabe se apertaram.**

**— A viagem? Você quer dizer que estava falando disso a sério?**

\- Que ideia disparatada. Tu sabes, eu apenas adoooro perder tempo com coisas que não vão acontecer, - fala uma filha de Apolo, irónica.

**— Eu sabia — murmurei. — Ele não vai nos deixar ir.**

\- É bom que deixe... - fala uma filha de Vitória, deixando a ameaça pairar no ar.

**— É claro que vai — disse minha mãe calmamente. — Seu padrasto só está preocupado com o dinheiro. É tudo. Além disso — acrescentou —, Gabriel não terá de se contentar com pasta de feijão. Vou fazer para ele uma pasta de sete camadas suficiente para todo o fim de semana. Guacamole. Creme azedo. Serviço completo.**

\- Ela é inteligente, - reconhece Reyna. - Está a suborná-lo, mesmo que de maneira quase imperceptível para não interferir. É esperta.

**Gabe amaciou um pouco.**

**— Então esse dinheiro para a viagem... vai sair do seu orçamento para roupas, certo?**

\- O QUÊ?! - gritam algumas filhas de Vénus.

**— Sim, meu bem — disse minha mãe.**

Jason ri levemente.

**— E você não vai com meu carro para lugar nenhum, só vai usar na ida e na volta.**

**— Seremos muito cuidadosos.**

**Gabe coçou seu queixo duplo.**

**— Talvez se você andar logo com essa pasta de sete camadas... E talvez se o garoto pedir desculpas por interromper meu jogo de pôquer...**

\- Por favor alguém mate esse cara.

**Talvez se eu chutar você no seu ponto sensível, pensei. E fizer você cantar com voz de soprano por uma semana.**

\- Isso! - gritam todos, entre gargalhadas.

**Mas os olhos da minha mãe me advertiram para não deixá-lo zangado.Por que ela aturava aquele cara? Eu quis gritar. Por que ela se importava com o que ele pensava?**

**— Desculpe — murmurei. — Sinto muito ter interrompido seu importantíssimo jogo de pôquer. Por favor, volte a ele agora mesmo.**

\- Ele tem que ser burro para não perceber o sarcasmo na frase, - diz Reyna fazendo Levesque rir.

\- É só a ponta do iceberg. O sarcasmo foi ficando pior com a idade, segundo o que me dizem - fala a futura centuriã.

**Os olhos de Gabe se estreitaram. O cérebro minúsculo provavelmente estava tentando detectar o sarcasmo na minha frase.**

**— Está bem, seja lá o que for — convenceu-se.**

**-** Sus!

**E voltou para o jogo.**

**— Obrigada, Percy — disse minha mãe. — Depois que chegarmos a Montauk, vamos conversar mais sobre... o que quer que você tenha se esquecido de me contar, certo?**

\- A Tia Sally sempre sabe quando estamos a esconder alguma coisa, - fala Levesque.

**Por um momento, pensei ter visto ansiedade nos olhos dela — o mesmo medo que vira em Grover na viagem de autocarro —, como se minha mãe também estivesse sentindo um estranho calafrio no ar.**

\- Ela sabe alguma coisa, - fala Octavian.

**Mas então o sorriso dela voltou e concluí que devia estar enganado. Ela despenteou meu cabelo e foi fazer a pasta de sete camadas para Gabe.**

**Uma hora depois estávamos prontos para partir.**

**Gabe interrompeu o jogo de pôquer por tempo suficiente para me observar arrastando as malas da minha mãe para o carro. Ficou se queixando e se lamentando por ficar sem a comida dela — e mais importante, sem seu Camaro 78 — durante todo o fim de semana.**

**— Nem um arranhão nesse carro, geninho — advertiu-me quando eu estava carregando a última mala. —Nem um arranhãozinho.**

\- Como se ele fosse conduzir aos doze anos, - resmungam Hazel e Gwen.

**Como se eu fosse dirigir aos doze anos.**

Todos riem pela coincidência.

**Mas isso não importava para Gabe. Se alguma gaivota fizesse cocó na pintura, ele arranjaria um jeito de me culpar.**

**Observando-o voltar em seu passo desajeitado para o prédio, fiquei tão zangado que fiz uma coisa que não consigo explicar. Quando Gabe chegou à porta de entrada, fiz um gesto com a mão que tinha visto Grover fazer no autocarro, uma espécie de gesto para afastar o mal, a mão em garra sobre o coração e depois um movimento de empurrar na direção de Gabe. A porta de tela bateu tão forte que o acertou no traseiro e o mandou voando até a escada, como se tivesse sido disparado por um canhão.**

Os romanos ficam confusos, mas Levesque e Nico ficam de boca aberta, sem saber o que dizer. 

\- Ele nunca contou, - fala Levesque, ainda chocada, antes de gritar para os céus - EU SEI QUE ME ESTÁS A OUVIR E EU QUERO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO, PERSEUS JACKSON! - todos os romanos olham para ela como se fosse louca, mas um papel verde água aparece em frente dela:

_ Haz, podes me explicar o que se passa? A Sabidinha está sem palavraS e está a assustar-me. _

A Levesque bate com a mão na testa em desespero.

\- Cabeça de algas, - ela resmunga. - Depois vamos investigar isto. 

Todos olham para ela em confusão, mas a Hazel depressa continua com a leitura.

**Talvez tenha sido apenas o vento, ou algum acidente maluco com as dobradiças, mas não fiquei lá tempo suficiente para descobrir.**

**Entrei no Camaro e disse para a minha mãe pisar fundo.**

\- Sempre quis dizer isso, - alguém na mesa da Quinta Coorte comenta.

**Nosso chalé alugado ficava na margem sul, lá na ponta de Long Island. Era uma pequena cabana de cor clara com cortinas desbotadas, quase enterrada nas dunas. Havia sempre areia nos lençóis e aranhas nos armários, e na maior parte do tempo o mar estava gelado demais para nadar.**

**Eu adorava o lugar.**

Os romanos olham inquisidoramente para a Levesque.

\- O Percy não é uma pessoa com tendência para o luxo. Além disso, o lugar é mesmo fixe, nós vamos lá todos os anos. - ela fala.

**Íamos para lá desde que eu era bebê. Minha mãe ia ainda havia mais tempo. Ela nunca disse exatamente,mas eu sabia por que a praia era especial. Era o lugar onde conhecera meu pai.**

**À medida que nos aproximávamos de Montauk, ela parecia ir ficando mais jovem, os anos de preocupação e trabalho desaparecendo do rosto. Os olhos ficavam da cor do mar.**

**Chegamos lá ao pôr do sol, abrimos todas as janelas do chalé e passamos por nossa rotina de limpeza. Caminhamos pela praia, demos salgadinhos de milho às gaivotas e mascamos jujubas azuis, caramelos azuis e todas as outras amostras grátis que minha mãe levara do trabalho.**

\- Qual é a cena com a comida azul? - Hazel pergunta à sua versão futura.

\- Ele nunca explicou, apenas que era uma piada privada. Às vezes é melhor não questionar o Percy, há coisas que ele prefere manter para si. e nós respeitamos isso. - Levesque responde.

**Acho que eu devia explicar a comida azul.**

\- Por favor! - pede Dakota.

**Veja bem, Gabe uma vez disse à minha mãe que isso não existia. Eles tiveram uma discussão, que pareceu uma coisinha de nada na época. Mas, desde então, minha mãe fez tudo o que era possível comer em azul. Ela assava bolos de aniversário azuis. Batia vitaminas com mirtilos azuis. Comprava tortilhas de milho azul e levava para casa balas azuis da loja.**

Vários sorriem com a história.

**Isso — junto com o fato de conservar o nome de solteira, Jackson, em vez de se chamar sra. Ugliano — era prova de que ela não tinha sido totalmente domada por Gabe. Tinha uma inclinação para a rebeldia, como eu.**

Levesque desata a rir, mal conseguindo respirar.

\- Ha! Isso é demais. A coisa mais hilariante desde o Sammy. - e volta a rir. Muitos olham para ela confusos, tirando três pessoas: a Hazel, que estava chocada pela facilidade com que a Levesque falou do Sammy, o Nico, que estava a dar o seu melhor para não começar a rir, e a Reyn,a que entendera o motivo das gargalhadas da rapariga e não estava particularmente entusiasmada para lidar com a rebeldia do Percy Jackson.

**Quando escureceu, acendemos uma fogueira. Assamos cachorro-quente e marshmallows. Minha mãe contou histórias sobre quando ela era criança, antes de os pais morrerem no acidente de avião. Contou-me sobre os livros que queria escrever um dia, quando tivesse dinheiro suficiente para largar a doceria.**

**Finalmente, reuni coragem para perguntar sobre o que sempre me vinha à cabeça quando íamos para Montauk — meu pai. Os olhos dela ficaram cheios de água. Imaginei que iria me contar as mesmas coisas de sempre, mas nunca me cansava de ouvi-las.**

**— Ele era gentil, Percy — disse ela. — Alto, bonito e forte. Mas gentil também. Você tem o cabelo preto dele, você sabe, e os olhos verdes.**

\- Na verdade, o Percy é uma cópia exata do pai, - diz a filha de Plutão mais velha, como quem não quer coisa.

**Mamãe pescou uma jujuba azul do saco de doces.**

**— Gostaria que ele pudesse vê-lo, Percy. Ficaria muito orgulhoso.**

Levesque sorria. O Percy naquele momento podia não saber, mas o seu pai nos dias de hoje estava orgulhoso dele para além de palavras.

**Eu me perguntei como ela podia dizer aquilo. O que havia de tão bom a meu respeito? Um menino disléxico, hiperativo, com um boletim D+, expulso da escola pela sexta vez em seis anos.**

**— Que idade eu tinha? — perguntei. — Quer dizer... quando ele se foi?**

**Ela olhou para as chamas.**

**— Ele só ficou comigo por um verão, Percy. Bem aqui nesta praia. Neste chalé.**

**— Mas... ele me conheceu quando eu era bebê.**

**— Não, meu bem. Ele sabia que eu estava esperando um bebê, mas nunca o viu. Teve de partir antes de você nascer.**

\- Normal, - diz o Octavian. Todos sabiam (embora não gostassem) que os deuses não podiam ver os filhos.

**Tentei conciliar isso com o fato de que eu parecia me lembrar de... alguma coisa sobre o meu pai. Uma sensação calorosa. Um sorriso.**

Todos ficam de boca aberta devido ao choque.

\- É impossível!

\- Ele deve ter sonhado.

\- Não foi o pai, é proibido.

**Sempre presumira que ele havia me visto quando bebê. Minha mãe nunca dissera exatamente isso, mas ainda assim eu achava que tinha acontecido. Saber agora que ele nunca me viu...**

**Fiquei com raiva de meu pai.**

Nesse momento os romanos ficaram nervosos. Não era possível que o Percy se aliasse com Saturno, certo? Apesar da batalha ter acabado, ninguém gostava de pensar que tinham lutado contra este garoto sarcástico.

**Talvez fosse uma bobagem, mas eu me ressenti por ele ter partido naquela viagem oceânica, por não ter tido coragem para se casar com minha mãe. Ele nos deixara e agora estávamos presos ao Gabe Cheiroso.**

Vários semideuses rangem os dentes.

**— Você vai me mandar embora de novo? — perguntei a ela. — Para outro internato?**

**Ela puxou um marshmallow do fogo.**

**— Eu não sei, meu bem. — Sua voz soou muito séria. — Acho... acho que teremos de fazer alguma coisa.**

**— Por que você não quer me ver por perto?**

\- PERCY! - exclamam várias pessoas, desapontadas, que já tinham carinho pela Sally.

**— Eu me arrependi das palavras assim que elas saíram.**

\- E devias, - diz Reyna, como se estivesse a dar um sermão a uma criança pequena.

**Os olhos da minha mãe ficaram marejados. Ela pegou minha mão e apertou com força.**

**— Ah, Percy, não. Eu... eu preciso, meu bem. Para seu próprio bem. Eu tenho de mandar você para longe.**

**Suas palavras me lembraram o que o sr. Brunner tinha dito — que era melhor para mim deixar Yancy.**

**— Porque eu não sou normal? — disse eu.**

\- Ser normal é chatooo, - diz o Dakota alto e a bom som.

\- Mas também é mais seguro, - fala a Gwen.

**— Você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim, Percy. Mas não se dá conta do quanto você é importante.Pensei que Yancy seria bastante longe. Pensei que você finalmente estaria em segurança.**

**— Em segurança por quê?**

**Os olhos dela encontraram os meus, e me veio uma enxurrada de lembranças — todas as coisas esquisitas,assustadoras que sempre me aconteciam, algumas que eu tentara esquecer.**

**No quarto ano, um homem de capa de chuva preta me seguiu no recreio. Quando os professores ameaçaram chamar a polícia, ele foi embora resmungando, mas ninguém acreditou em mim quando contei que,em baixo do chapéu de aba larga, o homem tinha um olho só, bem no meio da cabeça.**

**Antes disso — uma lembrança realmente antiga. Eu estava na pré-escola, e uma professora acidentalmente me pôs para dormir em um berço para dentro do qual uma cobra se arrastara. Minha mãe gritou quando foi me buscar e me encontrou brincando com uma cobra flácida cheia de escamas, que eu de algum modo conseguira estrangular até a morte com as minhas mãos gorduchas de bebê.**

\- Isso é uma história grega, - diz Octavian, com nojo.

**Em cada uma das escolas, algo de horripilante acontecera, algo perigoso, e fui forçado a sair.**

**Eu sabia que devia contar à minha mãe sobre as velhas na banca de frutas e a sra. Dodds no museu de arte,sobre a estranha alucinação em que eu havia transformado a professora de matemática em pó com uma espada.Mas não consegui me forçar a contar. Tinha a sensação esquisita de que a notícia iria acabar com nossa viagema Montauk, e isso eu não queria.**

\- Idiota, - diz Octavian, baixinho, e, por sorte, nenhuma das crianças de Plutão/Hades ouviu.

**— Tentei manter você tão perto de mim quanto pude — falou minha mãe. — Eles me disseram que isso era um erro. Mas só havia uma outra opção, Percy... o lugar para onde seu pai queria mandá-lo. E eu simplesmente... simplesmente não poderia aguentar ter de fazer isso.**

**— Meu pai queria que eu fosse para uma escola especial?**

**— Não uma escola — disse ela suavemente. — Um acampamento de verão.**

\- Nós não temos um acampamento de verão, - Jason diz à Levesque.

\- É complicado.

**Minha cabeça estava girando. Por que meu pai — que nem sequer ficara por perto tempo suficiente para me ver nascer — teria falado com minha mãe sobre um acampamento de verão? E, se isso era tão importante,por que ela nunca mencionara antes?**

**— Desculpe, Percy — continuou ela ao ver a expressão em meus olhos. — Mas não posso falar sobre isso.Eu... eu não podia mandar você para aquele lugar. Significaria dizer adeus a você para sempre.**

**— Para sempre? Mas se é apenas um acampamento de verão...**

**Ela se voltou para o fogo, e eu percebi pela sua expressão que, se fizesse mais perguntas, ela começaria achorar.**

**Naquela noite eu tive um sonho muito real.**

\- Os sonhos dele são sempre o piores, - a filha de Plutão comenta.

**Havia uma tempestade na praia, e dois belos animais, um cavalo branco e uma águia dourada, estavam tentando matar um ao outro à beira-mar. A águia mergulhou e fez um talho no focinho do cavalo com suas garras enormes. O cavalo empinou e coiceou as asas da águia.**

Todos olham para o praetor, que fica incomodado "Por amor dos deuses. Não é como se Júpiter e eu tivéssemos conversas íntimas com chá e biscoitos todas as semanas," ele pensa.

**Enquanto eles lutavam, o chão retumbou euma voz monstruosa riu em algum lugar em baixo da terra, incitando os animais a lutarem mais arduamente.**

Agora todos olham para as crianças do Senhor dos Mortos, fazendo com que o Nico e a Levesque revirem os olhos.

**Corri até eles, sabendo que tinha de impedir que se matassem, mas eu corria em câmara lenta. Sabia que iria chegar tarde demais. Vi a águia mergulhar, o bico apontado para os grandes olhos do cavalo, e gritei: Não!**

**Acordei assustado.**

**Do lado de fora, havia realmente uma tempestade, o tipo de tempestade que racha árvores e derruba casas.Não havia nenhum cavalo nem águia na praia, somente relâmpagos que criavam uma falsa luz do dia e ondas de seis metros golpeando as dunas como artilharia.**

**Com o trovão seguinte, minha mãe acordou. Ela sentou na cama, os olhos arregalados, e disse:**

**— Furacão.**

**Eu sabia que aquilo era loucura. Nunca houve furacões em Long Island tão cedo no verão. Mas o oceano parecia ter esquecido isso.**

**Por cima dos rugidos do vento, ouvi um bramido distante, um som furioso, torturado, que fez meus cabelos se arrepiarem. Depois um ruído muito mais próximo, como de malhos na areia. Uma voz desesperada — alguém gritando, esmurrando a porta do nosso chalé.**

Todos os romanos estavam tensos, a pensar no que poderia acontecer. Hazel tinha começado a tremer e o Frank abraçava-a. A Gwen não estava muito melhor, escondida nos braços de um Dakota ligeiramente vermelho mas igualmente tenso. Mark e Sophie mordiam o lábio nervosos. Não havia uma única pessoa que não se deixasse influenciar pelo clima pesado.

**Minha mãe pulou da cama de camisola e abriu a porta de um safanão.**

**Grover estava lá, emoldurado no vão da porta contra um fundo de chuva torrencial. Mas ele não era... ele não era exatamente o Grover.**

\- Como assim? - pergunta o Jason confuso.

**— Procurei a noite toda — arquejou ele. — O que você estava pensando?**

**Minha mãe olhou para mim aterrorizada — não com medo de Grover, mas da razão de sua chegada.**

**— Percy — disse ela, gritando para se fazer ouvir mais alto que a chuva. — O que aconteceu na escola? O que você não me contou?**

\- O que é que é o Grover? O que é que a sua chegada significa? - perguntam vários semideuses e legados.

**Fiquei paralisado olhando para Grover. Não conseguia entender o que estava vendo.**

**— O Zeu kai alloi theoi!**

\- Graceus, - resmunga Octavian. Todos se remexem desconfortáveis.

\- Não... - sussura a Reyna de maneira inaudível. - Não é possível. 

**Eu estava chocado demais para registrar que ele acabara de praguejar em grego antigo, e eu tinha entendido perfeitamente.**

Naquele momento todos os romanos tinham as bocas abertas num O perfeito.

**Estava chocado demais para me perguntar como Grover chegara ali sozinho no meio da noite. Porque Grover não estava usando calças — e onde deveriam estar as pernas dele... Onde deveriam estar as pernas dele...**

\- Por amor de Lupa, garoto! Para com a enrolação e diz de uma vez o que se está a passar, - exclamam os praetores começando a ficar desesperados com o suspense.

**Minha mãe olhou para mim com expressão severa e falou em um tom que jamais usara antes:— Percy. Conte-me agora!**

Agora foi a vez da Levesque ficar chocada, ela nunca tinha visto a Tia Sally assim.

**Eu gaguejei algo sobre velhas senhoras na banca de frutas e a sra. Dodds, e minha mãe ficou olhando para mim, o rosto mortalmente pálido aos clarões dos relâmpagos.**

\- Ela sabe, - diz Reyna ligeiramente (leia-se: bastante) confusa.

**Ela agarrou sua bolsa, jogou para mim a minha capa de chuva e disse:**

**— Vão para o carro. Vocês dois. Vão!**

**Grover correu para o Camaro — mas ele não estava exatamente correndo. Estava trotando, sacudindo seu traseiro peludo,**

-Traseiro peludo? - perguntam os membros da legião, descrença espalhada pelo rosto.

**e de repente sua história sobre um distúrbio muscular nas pernas fez sentido para mim.Entendi como ele podia correr tão depressa e ainda assim mancar quando andava.**

**Porque onde deveriam estar seus pés não havia pés. Havia cascos fendidos.**

\- Então ele é um fauno? - pergunta Gwen.

\- Mas o Grover disse que tinha de proteger o Percy. Os faunos não fazem isso, - diz Sophie.

\- Bom, se querem mais respostas terão que continuar a ler, - fala Levesque com um sorriso. - Eu tenho que voltar para o meu tempo. Outra pessoa virá substituir-me e eu peço que não a irritem. Isto foi divertido, eu voltarei no futuro. Entretanto tenho de ter uma conversinha com o senhor Jackson. Por favor, Nico, tenta não matar ninguém nem falar demasiado. - Com uma piscadela e um último sorriso ela desapareceu numa nuvem de luz roxa.

\- Bom... - começou Jason, sem ter a certeza do que dizer, - acho que devemos continuar a ler. Estou certo que não sou o único que quer respostas. Hazel passou-lhe o livro e o filho de Júpiter fez uma careta ao ler o título do próximo capítulo.  **QUATRO Minha mãe me ensina a tourear**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei que posso ter xingado um pouco neste capítulo mas eu não me consegui conter ao ler sobre o Gabe. Eu gostava de saber a vossa opinião num assunto. Eu estava a pensar em por um bocadinho mais de palavrões, o que vocês acham da ideia?  
> Ok, a seguir está a tradução dos xingamentos em latim que eu usei.  
> Hirce! (fedido, fedorento, imundo). Palavrão dirigido a quem tem cheiro ruim. O termo de injúria provém de hircus = bode.  
> Caudex! (estúpido, bruto, burro, asno). Este palavrão se dirige ao adversário que possui uma cabeça dura, um cérebro de consistência pétrea. (Eu gostei principalmente deste para descrever o Gabe por causa do que acontece no final)  
> Perfide! (traidor, enganador, traiçoeiro, falso). Entre os Romanos a fides significava a credibilidade que alguém adquiria quando cumpria de maneira correta seus compromissos. Este insulto serve para alcunhar o marido ou a esposa infiel, o que sonega a pagar um empréstimo, ao político que não cumpriu suas promessas.  
> Stulte! (inepto, sem juízo, insensato, sandeu, néscio, presunçoso, ignorante, idiota). Este era o insulto mais frequente em Latim, para intensificar seu significado dizia-se stultissime. Palavrão dirigido a quem perdeu a capacidade normal de raciocinar.  
> Pecus! (bruto, asno, besta, sem capacidade, estúpido). Usado contra quem não possui virtude intelectual para receber conhecimentos e ou fornecer argumentos. Vem de pecus = animal doméstico, gado miúdo.  
> Sus! (porco, sujo, imundo / ignorante, estúpido). Palavrão que denota o ser sujo e sem capacidade intelectual. Sus, em latim, é porco, porca.  
> Impudice! (desonesto, descarado, impudico, torpe, imoral, impudente, desavergonhado, devasso). Palavrão empregado contra quem é moralmente dissoluto.  
> Cacator! (cagão, medroso, fraco. covarde.)  
> Futue te ipsum! (vá se foder!) É um xingamento para significar dane-se, vá se danar.  
> Vervex! (estúpido, árido, pesado, insuportável, excessivo, exagerado, incivil, grosseiro). Empregado para o desprovido de sensibilidade, educação e bons modos. O termo vervex significa carneiro castrado.  
> Imbecille! (fraco, débil, idiota, sem noção, estulto, estúpido, abobalhado). Empregado contra quem sofre de firmeza intelectual, contra quem possui idade mental infantil. O étimo do termo é In + baculus = sem cajado, sem cetro, para se apoiar. Daí o sentido de fraco.
> 
> OK, agora tem alguns xingamentos para usar e as pessoas não vão perceber o que disseram :)


	5. Minha mãe me ensina a tourear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem do capítulo :)

Uma estranha luz azul e prateada surge no salão, interrompendo todas as conversas. De lá sai uma garota de quinze anos com olhos azuis elétricos e cabelos pretos, cujas as pontas eram do mesmo azul que os olhos. Sobre os cabelos, tinha o que parecia uma tiara prateada. Quando a luz se dissipou, ela não reconheceu a presença de nenhum romano, apenas apenas olhou para o irmão mais novo e abafou um soluço.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar, a caçadora envolveu o irmão mais novo num abraço, fazendo com que alguns romanos levassem as mãos às espadas.. 

\- Eu sabia que te ia ver, mas mesmo assim... Estás diferente. - Ela sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto Jason se afastava.

\- Quem és tu? - o praetor pergunta. A garota que bate na testa.

\- Não acredito que me esqueci. - Ela olha para ele, fazendo o filho de Júpiter sentir-se como uma criança. - O meu nome é Thalia Grace, - ela fez uma espécie de careta ao dizer o último nome. - Sou do futuro, sou a irmã mais velha do Jason e vim acompanhar-vos na leitura.

Todos olharam para ela boquiebertos. Foi Octavian quem falou primeiro.

\- Quer dizer que também és filha de Júpiter? E como é que és a irmã mais velha dele se pareces ter quinze anos e vens de três anos no futuro? - questionou ele. A Thalia apenas revirou os olhos.

\- Chama-lhe o que quiseres, ele continua a ser um chato. - Todos olham chocados para a rapariga quando um trovão se faz ouvir. Ela continua, sem sequer olhar para cima. - Quanto ao facto de eu parecer ter quinze anos; tecnicamente sou imortal, a menos que caia em batalha, por isso... - ela diz com um encolher de ombros

Mais uma vez todos olham para ela embasbacados.

\- Mais cedo ou mais tarde o livro explica, a minha idade é confusa até para mim. Agora quem ia ler? 

\- O Jason, - diz Reyna, especialmente interessada nesta nova visitante.

**QUATRO Minha mãe me ensina a tourear**

**Arrancamos noite adentro por estradas rurais escuras. O vento golpeava o Camaro. A chuva açoitava o para-brisa. Eu não sabia como minha mãe conseguia ver alguma coisa, mas ela mantinha o pé no acelerador.**

Mark assobia em apreciação e recebe uma cotovelada da irmã gémea que sussurra "É por isto que não te deixamos conduzir".

**Toda vez que um relâmpago produzia um clarão,**

\- Porque é que Júpiter está a tentar matar o Percy? - o Jason pergunta à irmã.

\- Porque ele é um hipócrita, - ela diz sem mais explicações.

**eu olhava para Grover sentado ao meu lado no banco detrás e me perguntava se tinha ficado louco ou se ele estava usando algum tipo de calça felpuda. Mas não,o cheiro era o mesmo que eu lembrava das excursões do jardim-de-infância para o zoológico infantil –lanolina, como o de lã. O cheiro de um animal molhado de estábulo.**

Com isto, a filha de Zeus começa a rir silenciosamente.

**Tudo o que pude dizer foi:**

**— Então, você e minha mãe... se conhecem?**

\- Idiota, - resmunga Octavian sem se aperceber que o céu escurecia graças a uma bastante irritada caçadora.

**Os olhos de Grover moveram-se rapidamente para o espelho retrovisor, embora não houvesse carro nenhum atrás de nós.**

**— Não exatamente – disse ele. – Quer dizer, nunca nos encontramos pessoalmente. Mas ela sabia que eu estava observando você.**

**— Estava de olho em você. Cuidando que estivesse bem. Mas eu não estava fingindo ser seu amigo — acrescentou apressadamente. — Eu sou seu amigo.**

\- Ao menos isso. Seria muito mau para o Percy que o seu melhor amigo estava a fingir, - fala Frank

\- Sim mas porque é que um fauno está a cuidar do Percy? - pergunta Hazel. No fundo do salão ouve-se um ronco suave da Thalia, que tinha ouvido as palavras da garota.

**— Ahn... o que é você, exatamente?**

**— Isso não importa neste momento.**

**— Não importa? Da cintura para baixo, o meu melhor amigo é um burro...**

\- Eu não acredito que ele disse isso. Espero que o Grover lhe dê com uma flauta de bambu na cabeça. Ou melhor ainda, com a escova de cabelo, - Thalia diz, sorrindo à com a menção de uma escova (coisa que confundiu bastante os romanos, se bem que eles estavam a aprender rapidamente que esta semideusa não era tão cuidadosa com as suas palavras como Levesque).

**Grover soltou um agudo e gutural:**

**— Bééééé!**

Vários semideuses, Thalia acima de todos, riem da tentativa de Jason de fazer o barulho.

**Eu já o tinha ouvido fazer aquele som antes, mas sempre achei que era um riso nervoso. Agora me dava conta de que era mais um berro irritado.**

Instintivamente múltiplos batam com a mão na cara devido à lerdeza do rapaz.

**— Bode! — exclamou.**

\- Mas ele disse que não importava, - reclama Dakota enquanto Gwen revira os olhos.

**— O quê?**

**— Eu sou um bode da cintura para baixo.**

**— Você acaba de dizer que isso não importa.**

**— Béééé! Alguns sátiros poderiam pisoteá-lo por causa de tamanho insulto!**

\- Jason, tens a certeza que é isso que diz? - pergunta Reyna, sobressaltada.

\- Sim... - diz o rapaz.

\- O que é que ele queria dizer com o termo  _ grego _ ? - exige Octavian, cuspindo a última palavra como se lhe causasse dor.

\- Pois, eu não vou dizer. - a filha de Zeus fala. Antes que alguém reclame, ela explica: - Vocês vão descobrir no próximo capítulo e eu não vou dar nenhum spoiler. Não importa o que façam, nada é mais assustador do que a Annabeth quando as coisas não vão de acordo com o plano. Agora, será que podemos continuar com a leitura? Este capítulo é bom. - ela termina com um sorrisinho maroto. Toda a gente conhecia a história do primeiro confronto do Percy e do Minotauro e ela ia ler tudo em primeira mão.

**— Opa. Espere. Sátiros. Você quer dizer como... os mitos do sr. Brunner?**

\- Mitos! - reclama a filha de Belona.

**— Aquelas velhas na banca de frutas eram um mito, Percy? A sra. Dodds era um mito?**

**— Então você admite que havia uma sra. Dodds!**

\- Eu não acredito que é nisso que ele está a pensar neste momento, - reclama a Thalia.

\- Se formos justos, faz sentido. Afinal, ele pensou que estava a enlouquecer - fala o Frank.

\- Ainda assim! É óbvio que ele se ia focar nisso! Argh, eu nem sei porque é que estou surpreendida. - ela continua.

**— É claro.**

**— Então por que...**

**— Quanto menos você soubesse, menos monstros atrairia — disse Grover, como se aquilo fosse perfeitamente óbvio. — Nós pusemos a Névoa diante dos olhos humanos. Tínhamos esperança de que você achasse que a Benevolente era uma alucinação. Mas não adiantou. Você começou a perceber quem você é.**

**— Quem eu... espere um minuto, o que você quer dizer?**

\- Deuses, este garoto é burro, - murmura Octavian, ele não queria que a caçadora o atacasse novamente. Lentamente uma ideia começou a formar-se, ela era uma poderosa filha de Júpiter (N/A Erradoo ela é filha de Zeus), ela era atraente e esperta; se eles se juntassem eles podiam derrubar os atuais praetores e comandar juntos a legião. **(N/A** Temo informar que o teu plano não vai funcionar pois ela despreza-te, ela apoia o Jason e a Reyna e mais importante ELA NÃO NAMORA) 

**O estranho rugido ergueu-se novamente em algum lugar atrás de nós, mais perto do que antes. O que quer que estivesse nos perseguindo ainda estava na nossa cola.**

\- O que é que os está a perseguir? - pergunta Dakota para a Gwen.

\- Sei lá! Sou filha de Mercúrio, não de Apolo - ela reclama em tom de brincadeira.

**— Percy — disse minha mãe —, há muito a explicar e não temos tempo suficiente. Precisamos pôr você em segurança.**

**— Em segurança como? Quem está atrás de mim?**

\- Todas as criaturas que te conhecem, porque, infelizmente, tu nunca sabes quando ficar calado, - resmunga Thalia.

**— Ah, nada demais — disse Grover, obviamente ainda ofendido com o comentário sobre o burro.**

\- É natural.

**—Apenas o Senhor dos Mortos e alguns dos seus asseclas mais sedentos de sangue.**

Todos encaram o Nico e a Hazel. A menina encolhe-se diante de toda aquela atenção, mas o rapaz limita-se a fuzilar com o olhar todos os que fazem a Hazel ficar desconfortável.

**— Grover!**

**— Desculpe, Sra. Jackson. Poderia dirigir mais depressa, por favor?**

**Tentei envolver minha mente no que estava acontecendo, mas não consegui. Sabia que aquilo não era um sonho. Eu não tinha imaginação. Jamais poderia sonhar algo tão estranho.**

Com isto a caçadora, começa a rir tanto que até lhe vêm lágrimas aos olhos.

\- Oh Cabeça de Algas! Tu já viste os títulos dos capítulos? Não me venhas dizer que não tens imaginação, pois eu não acredito. 

**Minha mãe fez uma curva fechada para a esquerda. Desviamos para uma estrada mais estreita, passando com velocidade por casas de fazenda às escuras, colinas cobertas de árvores e placas que diziam "COLHA SEUS PRÓPRIOS MORANGOS" sobre cercas brancas.**

\- Como assim? Pensei que ela o ia levar para o acampamento, - pergunta Gwen e recebe um enorme sorriso da filha de Zeus.

\- Aquele é o acampamento, - ela diz.

\- Mas nós não temos nenhum acampamento em Nova York, lá está infestado de monstros, - fala Jason.

\- Vocês podem não ter, mas terão, - a irmã diz. - Mas antes de saberem mais sobre o acampamento vem a parte boa do capítulo.

**— Aonde estamos indo? — perguntei.**

**— Para o acampamento de verão de que falei.**

\- É. Uma. Fazenda. De. Morangos, - fala Dakota, exasperado.

**A voz de minha mãe estava tensa; por mim, ela estava tentando não parecer assustada. — O lugar para onde seu pai queria mandá-lo.**

**— O lugar para onde você não queria que eu fosse.**

\- Não estás a ajudar garoto, - diz Reyna.

**— Por favor, querido — implorou ela. — Isso já é bem difícil. Tente entender. Você está em perigo.**

**— Porque umas velhas senhoras cortaram um fio de lã.**

\- Por amor dos deuses rapaz! - exclama Octavian, fazendo um esforço (muito muito muito grande) para não ser desagradável.

**— Aquilo não eram velhas senhoras — disse Grover. — Eram as Parcas. Você sabe o que isso significa... o fato de elas aparecerem na sua frente? Elas só fazem isso quando você está prestes a... quando alguém está prestes a morrer.**

**— Epa! Você disse "você".**

**— Não, eu não disse. Eu disse "alguém".**

**— Você quis dizer "você". Ou seja, eu.**

**— Eu quis dizer você como quem diz "alguém". Não você, Percy, mas você, qualquer um.**

\- Eu estou tão confuso, - diz Dakota.

**— Meninos! — disse minha mãe.**

\- Isso mesmo Tia Sally! - diz Thalia, feliz.

\- Espera. Tu também a chamas de Tia? - pergunta Reyna.

\- Óbvio, - a caçadora exclama, sorridente. - Ela é a melhor. Agora podem continuar a ler?

**Ela puxou o volante com força para a direita e eu tive um vislumbre de um vulto do qual ela se desviara —uma forma escura e ondulada, agora perdida na tempestade atrás de nós.**

**— O que foi aquilo? — perguntei.**

**— Estamos quase lá — disse minha mãe ignorando a pergunta. — Mais um quilômetro e meio. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.**

\- Não vai resultar. As coisas nunca vão como deviam se o Percy está presente, - diz Thalia e recebe um sorriso muitíssimo discreto pela parte do Nico.

**Eu não sabia onde era lá, porém me vi inclinando-me para a frente na expectativa, querendo que chegássemos logo.**

Por esta altura, todos os romanos estavam a fazer o mesmo nos seus assentos.

**Do lado de fora, nada além de chuva e escuridão — o tipo de campos vazios que a gente vê quando vai para o extremo de Long Island. Pensei na sra. Dodds e no momento em que ela se transformou naquela coisa com dentes pontiagudos e asas de couro. Meus membros ficaram amortecidos de choque retardado. Ela realmente não era humana. E pretendia me matar.**

\- É claro que ele só percebeu isso agora, - Thalia reclama.

**Então pensei no sr. Brunner... e na espada que ele jogara para mim. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar a Grover sobre aquilo, os cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiaram. Houve um clarão ofuscante, um Bum! de fazer bater o queixo, e o carro explodiu.**

\- O QUÊ?! - todos os romanos (incluindo o Nico) exclamam.

**Lembro-me de ter me sentido sem peso, como se estivesse sendo esmagado, frito e lavado com uma mangueira, tudo ao mesmo tempo.**

\- Ele tem comparações tão estranhas, - fala Hazel baixinho.

**Descolei minha testa do encosto do assento do motorista e disse:**

**— Ai.**

\- Eu não acredito. O carro explode e ele só diz "Ai", - reclama Mark.

\- Esse é o Percy, - diz a caçadora de Artémis com um sorriso.

**— Percy! — gritou minha mãe.**

**— Estou bem...**

\- Ele nunca muda, - ela diz.

**Tentei sair do estupor. Eu não estava morto. O carro não explodira de verdade. Tínhamos caído em uma vala. As portas do lado do motorista estavam enfiadas na lama. O teto se abrira como uma casca de ovo e a chuva se derramava para dentro.**

**Relâmpago. Era a única explicação.**

A Thalia e o Jason começam a amaldiçoar o pai em latim (principalmente a Thalia).

**Tínhamos voado pelos ares, para fora da estrada. Ao meu lado no assento traseiro havia uma grande massa informe e imóvel.**

\- Não... - sussurra uma garota.

**— Grover!**

**Ele estava caído de lado, com sangue escorrendo do canto da boca. Sacudi seu quadril peludo, pensando:** **_Não! Mesmo que você seja metade animal de quintal, ainda é meu melhor amigo, e não quero que morra!_ **

Risadas ouvem-se pelo salão.

**Então ele gemeu:**

**— Comida — e eu soube que havia esperança.**

Todos voltam a rir, principalmente a Thalia e o Nico, o que surpreende vários romanos.

**— Percy — disse minha mãe —, temos de... — Ela titubeou.**

**Olhei para trás. Num clarão de relâmpago, através do para-brisa traseiro salpicado de lama, vi um vulto andando pesadamente na nossa direção no acostamento da estrada. Aquela visão fez minha pele formigar. Era a silhueta escura de um sujeito enorme, como um jogador de futebol americano. Parecia estar segurando uma manta por cima da cabeça. A metade superior dele era volumosa e indistinta. As mãos erguidas davam a impressão de que ele tinha chifres.**

Vários semideuses ficam pálidos com a descrição da criatura.

\- Não... - sussurra Jason - Não pode ser

\- Como eu disse ele tem uma sorte terrível. Eu não sei o que é que ele fez para a deusa, o odiar tanto, mas, conhecendo-o, pode ser qualquer coisa, - diz a Thalia. Apesar da situação tensa ela tinha um brilho no olhar de quem mal podia esperar por algo.

**Engoli em seco.**

**— Quem é...**

**— Percy — disse minha mãe, extremamente séria. — Saia do carro.**

\- É um pouco estranho imaginar a Tia Sally assim, - comenta Thalia.

**Ela se jogou contra a porta do lado do motorista. Estava emperrada na lama. Tentei a minha. Emperrada também. Desesperado, ergui os olhos para o buraco no teto. Poderia ser uma saída, mas as bordas estavam chiando e fumegando.**

\- Não me digas! - fala Mark sarcástico.

**— Saia pelo lado do passageiro! — disse minha mãe. — Percy, você tem de correr. Está vendo aquela árvore grande?**

\- A sério? Árvore grande? - pergunta a filha de Zeus, ofendida.

**— O quê?**

**Outro clarão de relâmpago e pelo buraco fumegante no teto eu vi a árvore a que ela se referia: um enorme pinheiro, do tamanho de uma árvore de Natal da Casa Branca, no topo da colina mais próxima.**

\- Ok, quando eu voltar ele vai pagá-las, - diz a semideusa, irritada. - Como é que ele se atreve?!

\- Qual é que é o problema? - pergunta Reyna, confusa.

\- Aquele pinheiro é importante! - ela diz, ainda irritada com o primo.

**— Aquele é o limite da propriedade — disse minha mãe. — Passe daquela colina e verá uma grande casa de fazenda no fundo do vale. Corra e não olhe para trás. Grite por ajuda. Não pare enquanto não chegar à porta.**

\- Ele não vai fazer o que ela pediu, - diz Thalia, ligeiramente mais calma.

**— Mamãe, você também vem** .

\- Ele é leal, - fala o Jason.

\- Para lá de limites, - a irmã comenta.

**O rosto dela estava pálido, os olhos tristes como quando ela olhava para o oceano.**

**— Não! — gritei. — Você vem comigo. Ajude-me a carregar o Grover.**

\- Veem?

**— Comida! — gemeu Grover, um pouco mais alto.**

A fala acaba com a tensão que se via em todos e vários dão pequenas risadas.

**O homem com a manta na cabeça continuou indo em nossa direção, grunhindo e bufando. Quando ele chegou mais perto, percebi que não podia estar segurando uma manta acima da cabeça porque as mãos —enormes e carnudas — balançavam ao seu lado. Não havia manta nenhuma. O que queria dizer que a massa volumosa e indistinta que era grande demais para ser sua cabeça... era sua cabeça. E as pontas que pareciam chifres...**

\- Oh Júpiter!

\- Não me digam que é quem eu penso que é.

\- Ele está feito!

**— Ele não nos quer — disse minha mãe. — Ele quer você. Além disso, não posso ultrapassar o limite da propriedade.**

**— Mas...**

**— Não temos tempo, Percy. Vá. Por favor.**

**Então fiquei zangado**

\- E esta é a parte em que as coisas ficam boas, - comenta Thalia, sorridente, - Quer dizer, boas para quem o Percy está a defender. Vocês não querem ver o Percy zangado, vão por mim.

**zangado com a minha mãe, com Grover, o bode, com a coisa chifruda que se movia pesadamente em nossa direção, de modo lento e calculado como... como um touro.**

\- Ele vai morrer, - diz Sophie, pesarosa.

**Passei por cima de Grover e empurrei a porta, que se abriu para a chuva.**

**— Nós vamos juntos. Venha, mãe.**

**— Eu já disse que...**

\- Ele é demasiado teimoso para ouvir, - fala Thalia. - Boa sorte, Reyna. Se fosse a ti fazia um sacrifício a Fortuna.

**— Mamãe! Eu não vou abandonar você. Ajude aqui com Grover.**

**Não esperei pela resposta dela. Eu me arrastei para fora do carro, puxando Grover comigo. Ele era surpreendentemente leve, mas eu não poderia tê-lo carregado para muito longe se minha mãe não tivesse ido me ajudar.**

\- Ele teve o mesmo problema com a Annabeth, - murmura Thalia, subitamente triste.

**Juntos, pusemos os braços de Grover em nossos ombros e começamos a subir a colina aos tropeções, com o capim molhado na altura da cintura.**

**Ao olhar de relance para trás, tive minha primeira visão clara do monstro. Tinha, fácil, mais de dois metros, e os braços e pernas pareciam algo saído da capa da revista Músculos — bíceps e tríceps saltados e mais um monte de outros 'ceps, todos estufados como bolas de beisebol embaixo de uma pele cheia de veias. Ele não usava roupas, a não ser cuecas — branquíssimas, da marca Fruit of the Loom**

\- A sério que ele reparou na marca da cueca do monstro? - pergunta o Dakota.

\- É o Percy, - diz Thalia, como se isso explicasse tudo (e meio que explica).

**o que teria sido engraçado não fosse o fato de a parte superior de seu corpo ser tão assustadora. Pelos marrons e grossos começavam na altura do umbigo e iam ficando mais espessos à medida que chegavam aos ombros.**

**Seu pescoço era uma massa de músculos e pelos que levavam à enorme cabeça, que tinha um focinho tão comprido quanto meu braço, narinas ranhentas com um reluzente anel de bronze, olhos pretos cruéis e chifres— enormes chifres preto e branco com pontas que você não conseguiria fazer nem num apontador elétrico.**

\- Eu não acredito que ele tem que lutar contra  _ ele _ !

\- É impossível que ele sobreviva sozinho. Ele não tem treinamento, - fala o Jason.

\- Ele matou um fúria também sem treinamento, - comenta a Reyna.

\- Sim, mas na altura ele tinha uma arma. Agora ele está desarmado, - argumenta Jason antes de continuar a ler. 

**Reconheci o monstro muito bem. Tinha sido uma das primeiras histórias que o sr. Brunner nos contara. Mas ele não podia ser real.**

**Pisquei os olhos para desviar a chuva.**

**— Aquele é...**

**— O filho de Pasífae — disse minha mãe. — Gostaria de ter sabido antes o quanto desejam matar você.**

\- Ela sabe o que se está a passar, - comenta Reyna.

\- Como? - pergunta o filho de Júpiter.

\- Provavelmente ela consegue ver através da névoa. Mas ainda assim parece saber muito para uma mortal.

**— Mas ele é o Min...**

\- NÃO! - exclamam vários romanos.

**— Não pronuncie o nome — advertiu ela. — Os nomes têm poder.**

\- Vês? Ela sabe demasiado, - diz a filha de Belona.

**O pinheiro ainda estava longe demais — pelo menos cem metros colina acima.**

\- Sabes. Eu ia ficar feliz se tu parasses de te referir como o pinheiro é desagradável, - fala a caçadora.

\- Como é que é desagradável? É só uma árvore. - pergunta Reyna confusa.

\- Só uma árvore? - Thalia ergue uma sobrancelha em direção à outra.

**Dei outra olhada para trás.**

**O homem-touro se curvou por cima do nosso carro, olhando pelas janelas — ou não exatamente olhando. Era mais como farejar, fuçar. Eu não sabia muito bem por que ele se dava a esse trabalho, já que estávamos a apenas quinze metros de distância.**

Octavian revira os olhos mas não diz nada.

**— Comida? — gemeu Grover.**

A Thalia ri ignorando a tensão presente.

**— Shhh — fiz eu. — Mamãe, o que ele está fazendo? Não está nos vendo?**

**— Sua visão e sua audição são péssimas — disse ela. — Ele se orienta pelo cheiro. Mas vai perceber onde estamos logo, logo.** .

**Como que na deixa, o homem-touro bramiu de raiva. Ele agarrou o Camaro de Gabe pela capota rasgada,o chassis rangia e gemia. Ergueu o carro acima da cabeça e atirou-o na estrada. Aquilo se chocou contra o asfalto molhado e deslizou em meio a um chuveiro de fagulhas por cerca de quinhentos metros antes de parar. O tanque de gasolina explodiu.**

**_Nem um arranhão_ ** **, lembrei-me de Gabe dizendo.**

**Oops.**

Todos se riem.

**— Percy — disse minha mãe. — Quando ele nos vir, vai atacar. Espere até o último segundo, depois saia do caminho. Ele não consegue mudar de direção muito bem quando já está atacando. Você entendeu?**

**— Como você sabe tudo isso?**

\- Todos queremos saber isso, - afirma Dakota.

**— Estou preocupada com um ataque há muito tempo. Devia ter esperado por isso. Fui egoísta, mantendo você perto de mim.**

\- Mais uma resposta que responde a zero das nossa questões, - resmunga o Frank.

**— Mantendo-me perto de você? Mas...**

**Outro bramido de raiva e o homem-touro começou a subir pesadamente a colina.**

**Tinha nos farejado.**

\- Merdose! (Tradução:  _ Merda!  _ Mas todos já sabemos como é o google tradutor)

**O pinheiro estava a apenas mais alguns metros, mas a colina era cada vez mais íngreme e escorregadia, e Grover ficava mais pesado.**

A Thalia revira os olhos.

**O homem-touro se aproximava. Mais alguns segundos e estaria em cima de nós.**

**Minha mãe devia estar exausta, mas carregou Grover.**

\- Vai Sally! - alguém grita.

**— Vá, Percy! Vá sozinho! Lembre-se do que eu disse.**

**Eu não queria me separar, mas tive a sensação de que ela estava certa — era nossa única chance. Pulei para a esquerda, virei-me e vi a criatura avançando em minha direção. Os olhos pretos brilhavam de ódio. Fedia acarne podre.**

**Ele inclinou a cabeça e atacou, aqueles chifres afiados como navalhas apontados diretamente para o meu peito.**

A tensão era de cortar à faca, até que a Thalia começou a rir.

\- Desculpe... A sério.... Mas é só... vocês estavam tão sérios.. - voltou a rir às gargalhadas.

**O medo no meu estômago me deu vontade de disparar, mas isso não daria certo. Eu jamais poderia correr mais que aquela coisa. Então fiquei parado e, no último momento, saltei para o lado.**

\- Eu só queria que ele seguisse comandos desta maneira quando são outros a dizer, - resmunga Thalia.

**O homem-touro passou por mim a toda como um trem de carga, depois bramiu de frustração e se virou,mas dessa vez não contra mim, mas contra minha mãe, que estava acomodando Grover sobre a grama.**

**Tínhamos chegado ao topo da colina. Embaixo, do outro lado, pude ver um vale, bem como minha mãe dissera, e as luzes de uma casa de fazenda tremeluzindo amarelas através da chuva. Mas estava a oitocentos metros de distância. Nunca conseguiríamos chegar lá.**

**O homem-touro roncou, escarvando o chão. Ficou olhando para minha mãe, que recuava lentamente colina abaixo, de volta para a estrada, tentando afastar o monstro de Grover.**

**— Corra, Percy! — disse ela. — Não posso passar daqui. Corra!**

**Mas fiquei lá parado, paralisado de medo, enquanto o monstro a atacava. Ela tentou sair de lado, como me dissera para fazer, mas o monstro tinha aprendido a lição. Jogou a mão para a frente e agarrou-lhe o pescoço quando ela tentou escapar. Ele a ergueu enquanto ela lutava, chutando e dando murros no ar.**

\- NÃO! 

\- Ele nunca disse... - fala Thalia com lágrimas nos olhos até que o Jason a envolve num abraço hesitante. E das filhas de Vénus nem se fala, todas estavam a chorar como bebés. - A Tia Sally não pode estar morta. - ela abana a cabeça até que uma bolacha de chocolate azul aparece à sua frente - Mham, sabe às da Sally. - Ela enxuga as lágrimas e repara que todos estão a observar-la - Para que é que estão a olhar? - ela rosna.

**— Mamãe!**

**Então, com um rugido furioso, o monstro fechou os punhos em volta do pescoço da minha mãe e ela se dissolveu diante dos meus olhos, fundindo-se em luz, uma forma dourada tremeluzente, como uma projeção holográfica. Um clarão ofuscante, e ela simplesmente... se foi.**

A Thalia e várias outras meninas começam a chorar novamente mas aos poucos acalmam-se o suficiente para a leitura continuar.

**— Não!**

**A raiva substituiu o medo.**

\- E era uma vez um minotauro, - diz Thalia, com a voz ainda um pouco rouca. Todos os romanos olham chocados para ela. - Que é? É só um nome além disso tem uma barreira, não é como se fossemos ser atacados.

**Uma nova força ardeu em meus membros — a mesma onda de energia que me veio quando a sra. Dodds mostrou as garras.**

A Thalia e o Nico tinham sorrisos idênticos no rosto.

**O homem-touro foi na direção de Grover, que estava deitado na grama, indefeso. O monstro se curvou, fungando meu melhor amigo como se estivesse prestes a erguê-lo dali e fazê-lo se dissolver também.**

**Eu não podia permitir aquilo.**

**Tirei minha capa de chuva vermelha.**

\- Vermelha, - murmura Reyna.

**— Ei! — gritei, agitando a capa e correndo para um lado do monstro. — Ei, estúpido! Monte de carne moída!**

A Thalia bate com a mão na testa enquanto todos olham chocados para o livro.

\- Não admira que os monstros o odeiem. Honestamente, estou surpresa que o Minotauro não tenha sido mais agressivo da segunda vez.

\- Espera aí! Ele enfrenta o Minotauro uma segunda vez? - pergunta o Octavian, chocado.

\- Oh bolas! Eu não devia ter dito isto. Oh deuses, a Annie vai me matar, - ela diz, quase que em pânico.

**— Raaaarrrrr! — O monstro virou-se para mim sacudindo seus punhos carnudos.**

**Eu tive uma ideia — uma ideia boba, porém melhor do que não pensar em nada. Encostei as costas no grande pinheiro e agitei a capa vermelha na frente do homem-touro, pensando em pular fora do caminho no último momento.**

\- O que é que tem na cabeça deste menino? - pergunta Reyna. 

\- Algas! - diz Thalia, com uma voz alegre.

**Mas não foi assim que aconteceu.**

\- Óbvio. As coisas nunca correm da maneira que era suposto quando ele está presente, - diz a filha de Zeus.

**O homem-touro atacou depressa demais, os braços estendidos para me agarrar qualquer que fosse o lado para onde eu tentasse me esquivar.**

Tanto a Thalia como o Nico tinham sorrisos macabros no rosto.

**O tempo começou a passar mais devagar.**

**Minhas pernas travaram. Eu não podia pular para o lado, assim saltei direto para cima, usando a cabeçada criatura como trampolim, girei o corpo no ar e caí sobre seu pescoço.**

Agora o sorriso dos primos era feral, mas ninguém notou. Estavam todos muito ocupados com outra coisa.

\- Como é que ele fez aquilo? - vários perguntaram.

**Como eu fiz aquilo? Não tive tempo para descobrir. Um milissegundo depois a cabeça do monstro chocou-se contra a árvore e o impacto quase fez meus dentes saltarem da boca.**

\- Ele nem sabe como é que fez! - exclama Dakota impressionado.

**O homem-touro cambaleou de um lado para outro tentando se livrar de mim. Segurei com força em seus chifres para não ser arremessado. Os trovões e os relâmpagos ficavam mais fortes. A chuva caía em meus olhos. O cheiro de carne podre queimava minhas narinas.**

**O monstro se sacudia e corcoveava como um touro de rodeio. Poderia simplesmente ter chegado para trás e me esmagado completamente na árvore, mas eu começava a perceber que aquela coisa só tinha uma direção:para a frente.**

**Enquanto isso, Grover começou a gemer na grama.**

\- Agora não, Grover, - diz a Gwen.

**Quis gritar para ele ficar calado, mas do jeito que estava sendo jogado de um lado para o outro, se abrisse a boca deceparia minha própria língua com uma mordida.**

**— Comida! — gemeu Grover.**

**O homem-touro virou-se para ele, escarvou o chão novamente e se preparou para atacar. Pensei em como ele havia espremido a vida para fora de minha mãe, como a fizera desaparecer num clarão de luz, e a raiva me abasteceu como um combustível de alta potência. Agarrei um dos chifres com ambas as mãos e puxei para trás com toda a minha força. O monstro se retesou, soltou um grunhido de surpresa, e então...** **_pléc_ ** **.**

\- Não me digam que ele...

\- É impossível!

\- Jason, tens a certeza que leste bem?

\- Ele não pode ter arrancado o chifre...

\- É uma partida?

\- Não pode ser verdade.

\- Como é que um rapazinho de doze anos pode ter feito tal coisa? Tem que ser falso.

\- Digam-me que é uma brincadeira. Por favor, digam me que é uma brincadeira...

**O homem-touro berrou e me atirou pelos ares. Aterrissei de costas na grama. Minha cabeça bateu contra uma pedra. Quando me sentei, minha visão estava embaçada, mas eu tinha um chifre nas mãos, um osso partido do tamanho de uma faca.**

Todos os romanos de estavam de boca aberta. A Thalia apenas tinha um sorriso satisfeito (e ligeiramente orgulhoso) na cara.

**O monstro atacou.**

**Sem pensar, rolei para o lado e me levantei de joelhos. Quando ele passou a toda a velocidade, enterrei o chifre quebrado bem na lateral de seu corpo, logo abaixo da caixa torácica peluda.**

Por esta altura todos os romanos tinham os queixos ao nível do chão.

**O homem-touro urrou em agonia. Debateu-se, rasgando o peito com suas garras, e depois começou e se desintegrar — não como minha mãe, em um clarão dourado, mas como areia se esfarelando, carregada pelo vento aos pedaços para longe, do mesmo modo como a sra. Dodds se desintegrara.**

\- Isto é mentira, certo? - pergunta o Octavian. - Um garoto qualquer de doze anos sem treinamento e sem sequer saber que é semideus não matou o minotauro com o seu próprio chifre.

\- Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Na verdade essa é uma das maiores histórias do acampamento sobre o Percy. - responder Thalia.

**O monstro se fora.**

Todos estavam em choque.

**A chuva tinha parado. A tempestade ainda rugia, mas somente a distância. Eu cheirava a gado e meus joelhos tremiam. Minha cabeça parecia que ia se partir ao meio. Estava fraco, assustado e tremia de tristeza.Acabara de ver minha mãe se desvanecer. Queria me deitar e chorar, mas havia Grover, precisando de minha ajuda, portanto consegui erguê-lo e descer cambaleando para o vale em direção às luzes da casa. Eu estava chorando, chamando minha mãe, mas me agarrei a Grover — eu não ia deixá-lo partir.**

**Minha última lembrança é ter desmaiado numa varanda de madeira, olhando para um ventilador de teto que girava acima de mim, mariposas voando em volta de uma luz amarela, e as expressões austeras e familiares de um homem barbudo e uma menina bonita, com cabelos loiros encaracolados como os de uma princesa. Os dois olharam para mim e a menina disse:**

Com isto a Thalia perde toda a compostura que tinha e até cai da cadeira aos risos.

\- Eu não acredito que ele chamou a Annie de princesa - ela diz e volta a rir-se.

**— É ele. Tem de ser.**

**— Silêncio, Annabeth — disse o homem. — Ele ainda está consciente. Traga-o para dentro.**

\- Ok, alguém tem perguntas? Não? Boa. O próximo capítulo promete, e no final eu tenho uma surpresa - a caçadora dá um sorriso malvado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu tinha começado esta história no wattpad então já tenho alguns capítulos preparados. Eu hoje vou publicar todos os que já estão postados do wattpad para que isto esteja organizado.


	6. Eu jogo pinochle com um cavalo

Todos os romanos podiam ainda estar chocados com o que tinham acabado de ler, mas a Thalia não estava nem aí.

\- Por amor dos deuses. Se vocês forem ficar assim a cada coisa que ele fizer nunca mais vão acabar com os livros, - ela reclamou antes de estalar os dedos num comando. - Deixem-se disso. Zang, lê este capítulo, sim? 

O Frank assentiu com a cabeça, intimidado pela semideusa, e começou a ler.

**CINCO: Eu jogo pinochle com um cavalo**

**Tive sonhos estranhos, cheios de animais de estábulo. A maioria queria me matar. O restante queria comida.**

Alguns romanos começam a rir, mas outros ficam desnorteados, a pensar que o garoto que dizia coisas parvas era o mesmo que tinha acabado de matar o minotauro. 

**Devo ter acordado várias vezes, mas o que ouvi e vi não fazia sentido, então adormecia de novo. Lembro-me de estar deitado em uma cama macia, sendo alimentado com colheradas de alguma coisa que tinha gosto de pipoca com manteiga, só que era pudim. A menina com o cabelo loiro encaracolado pairava acima de mim com um sorriso afetado enquanto limpava as gotas de meu queixo com a colher.**

Com esta descrição da Annabeth, a Thalia volta a rir.

**Quando ela viu meus olhos abertos, perguntou:**

**— O que vai acontecer no solstício de verão?**

\- Ainda não acredito que ela pensou que o Percy ia saber, - murmura Thalia.

**Eu consegui resmungar:**

**— O quê?**

**Ela olhou em volta, como se estivesse com medo de que alguém ouvisse.**

**— O que está acontecendo? O que foi roubado? Nós só temos algumas semanas!**

\- Nós também gostávamos de saber, - resmunga a Reyna.

**— Desculpe — murmurei. — Eu não...**

**Alguém bateu à porta, e a menina rapidamente encheu minha boca de pudim.**

\- Eu também gosto quando me calam assim, - diz Mark antes de se virar para a irmã. - Sabes, tu podias fazer o mesmo quando... - mas não acaba de falar, pois a Sophie atira-lhe com um queque à cabeça. - Sophie Davis, tu vais pagar... - antes que ele possa atirar comida à irmã, Reyna diz, aborrecida:

\- Vocês os dois, parem agora.

**Quando acordei novamente, a menina tinha ido embora.**

**Um sujeito loiro e forte, como um surfista, estava no canto do quarto me vigiando. Tinha olhos azuis —pelo menos uma dúzia deles — nas bochechas, na testa, nas costas das mãos.**

\- É um monstro? - perguntou o Jason.

\- Não, pateta. É o Argos, - diz a filha de Zeus, como se fosse óbvio.

**Quando finalmente voltei a mim de vez, não havia nada de estranho com o lugar ao meu redor, a não ser que era mais agradável do que eu estava acostumado. Estava sentado numa espreguiçadeira em uma enorme varanda, olhando ao longo de uma campina para colinas verdejantes a distância. A brisa tinha cheiro de morangos. Havia uma manta sobre as minhas pernas, um travesseiro atrás do pescoço. Tudo isso era ótimo, mas minha boca me dava a sensação de ter sido usada como ninho por um escorpião.**

\- Como é que ele sabe a sensação? - pergunta uma garota. 

\- Ora, não é óbvio? Ele já foi picado por um, mas se foi na boca eu já não sei. - fala a caçadora.

**A língua estava seca e pegajosa, e todos os dentes doíam. Sobre a mesa ao lado havia bebida num copo alto. Parecia suco de maçã gelado, com um canudinho verde e um guarda-chuva de papel enfiado em uma cereja.**

**Minha mão estava tão fraca que quase derrubei o copo quando passei os dedos em volta dele.**

**— Cuidado — disse uma voz familiar.**

**Grover estava apoiado no gradil da varanda, e parecia não dormir havia uma semana. Embaixo de um braço, segurava uma caixa de sapatos. Estava usando jeans, tênis Converse de cano alto e uma camiseta laranja claro com os dizeres ACAMPAMENTO MEIO-SANGUE. Apenas o velho Grover. Não o menino-bode.**

\- Ele não quer acreditar, - diz Gwen, cheia de pena, o que faz o Dakota ficar com ciúmes.

**Quem sabe não tive um pesadelo? Talvez minha mãe estivesse bem. Ainda estávamos de férias e tínhamos parado ali naquela grande casa por alguma razão. E...**

Várias pessoas ficam com pena do garoto, embora um certo alguém (coff coff Octavian) estivesse a fingir para entrar nas boas graças da Thalia (N/A a pun não é intencional, eu apenas uso muito esta expressão).

**— Você salvou minha vida — disse Grover. — Eu... bem, o mínimo que eu podia fazer... voltei na colina. Achei que você poderia querer isto.**

\- Deorum! Acabou logo com as esperanças do garoto, - exclama o Frank.

**Reverentemente, ele colocou a caixa de sapatos em meu colo.**

**Dentro havia um chifre de touro branco e preto, a base irregular por ter sido quebrada, a ponta salpicada de sangue seco. Não tinha sido um pesadelo.**

**— O Minotauro — disse eu.**

Alguns estremecem com as palavras.

\- Ele não devia usar os nomes, - Reyna avisa.

\- Nós estamos sempre a dizer isso, mas ele não ouve. Ou, provavelmente, ele apenas não quer saber, - suspira Thalia.

**— Ahn, Percy, não é uma boa ideia...**

**— É assim que o chamam nos mitos gregos, não é? — perguntei. — O Minotauro. Meio homem, meio touro.**

\- Vês? Ele nunca ouve, - resmunga a filha de Zeus.

**Grover mudou de posição, pouco à vontade.**

**— Você ficou desacordado por dois dias. Do que se lembra?**

**— Minha mãe. Ela está mesmo...**

**Ele abaixou os olhos.**

**Olhei ao longo da campina. Havia pequenos bosques, um riacho sinuoso, campos de morangos espalhados embaixo do céu azul. O vale era cercado por colinas ondulantes, e a mais alta, bem na nossa frente, era a que tinha o grande pinheiro no topo. Mesmo isso parecia bonito à luz do sol.**

\- Parece mesmo bonito, - comenta Mark, mas é cortado por uma Thalia muito irritada.

\- Como assim "mesmo isso parecia bonito"? Jackson, eu juro, quando eu voltar vou decorar o teu chalé com as minhas flechas. A árvore é magnífica, - ela rosna.

**Minha mãe se fora. O mundo inteiro deveria estar escuro e frio. Nada devia parecer bonito.**

Todos ficam em silêncio pela Sally (mesmo aqueles que sabem que ela está bem).

**— Desculpe — fungou Grover. — Eu sou um fracasso. Eu... eu sou o pior sátiro do mundo.**

\- Por amor dos deuses Grover! A culpa não foi tua, nem desta vez nem da primeira, - a semideusa diz.

**Ele gemeu, batendo o pé com tanta força que ele saiu, quer dizer, o tênis Converse saiu. Dentro, estava recheado de isopor, a não ser por um buraco em forma de casco.**

\- Bem esto explica como é que ele calça os sapatos, - um garoto da primeira Coorte diz, e todos olham para ele. - Qual é! Eu não posso ser o único que estava curioso.

**— Oh, Estige! — murmurou ele.**

**Um trovão ecoou no céu claro.**

**Enquanto ele lutava para pôr o casco de volta no falso pé, pensei: Bem, isso resolve as coisas.**

**Grover era um sátiro. Podia apostar que, se raspasse o cabelo castanho cacheado, encontraria pequenos chifres em sua cabeça. Mas eu me sentia infeliz demais para me importar com a existência de sátiros ou mesmo minotauros. O importante era que minha mãe realmente tinha sido espremida para o nada, dissolvida em luz amarela.**

**Eu estava sozinho. Um órfão. E teria de viver com... Gabe Cheiroso? Não. Isso jamais iria acontecer. Preferia viver nas ruas. Fingiria ter dezessete anos e me alistaria no exército.**

\- Eu tenho pena do exército que o aceitar, - fala a Thalia. Depois lembra-se que o acampamento Júpiter é quase que uma base militar e que eles tinham aceitado o Percy. - Oh. Desculpem por isto. Mas, ei, eu fico feliz se ele não for problema meu.

\- Pensei que vocês se davam bem, - fala Jason.

\- Eu adoro-o, mas se alguém lhe contar isso, eu vou negá-lo. Estou a olhar para ti, Di Angelo. Mas às vezes não é boa ideia nós estarmos juntos. Vocês vão entender no terceiro livro.

**Faria alguma coisa.**

**Grover ainda estava fungando. O pobre garoto — pobre bode, ou sátiro, ou o que for — parecia estar esperando levar um murro.**

\- O Percy nunca faria tal coisa, - afirma a Thalia.

**— Não foi sua culpa — disse eu.**

**— Foi, sim. Eu devia protegê-lo.**

**— Minha mãe pediu para você me proteger?**

**— Não. Mas é isso que faço. Sou um guardião. Pelo menos... eu era.**

**— Mas por que...**

**De repente senti uma vertigem, minha visão rodando.**

\- Ele está bem? - pergunta um filho de Vénus, preocupado com o garoto.

\- Não se preocupem, ele fica sempre bem, - afirma a caçadora.

**— Não se esforce demais — disse Grover. — Aqui.**

**Ele me ajudou a segurar o copo e eu levei o canudinho aos lábios.**

**Recuei com o gosto, porque estava esperando suco de maçã. Não tinha nada a ver com isso. Era gosto de biscoito com pedacinhos de chocolate. Biscoito líquido. E não qualquer biscoito — os biscoitos azuis da minha mãe com pedacinhos de chocolate, amanteigados e quentes, o chocolate ainda derretendo. Ao beber aquilo, meu corpo inteiro se sentiu bem, aquecido e cheio de energia. Minha tristeza não foi embora, mas era como se minha mãe tivesse acabado de acariciar minha bochecha e me dar um biscoito, como costumava fazer quando eu era pequeno, e tivesse dito que tudo ia ficar bem.**

\- Owwwww, - dizem várias garotas, fazendo com que muitos rapazes fiquem com ciúmes (por mais mais estúpido que seja ter ciúmes de um garoto de doze anos que acabou de perder a mãe e tendo em conta que ainda nem o viram em pessoa)

**Antes de me dar conta, já tinha esvaziado o copo inteiro. Olhei para dentro dele e, com certeza, não era uma bebida quente, pois os cubos de gelo não tinham nem derretido.**

**— Estava bom? — perguntou Grover.**

**Fiz que sim com a cabeça.**

**— Que gosto tinha?**

**Ele pareceu tão suplicante que me senti culpado.**

**— Desculpe. Devia ter deixado você provar.**

**Os olhos dele se arregalaram.**

**— Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só... fiquei curioso.**

**— Biscoitos com pedacinhos de chocolate — disse eu. — Os da minha mãe. Feitos em casa.**

**Ele suspirou.**

**— E como se sente?**

**— Como se fosse capaz de jogar Nancy Bobofit a cem metros de distância.**

**— Isso é bom — disse ele. — Isso é bom. Não acho que você deva se arriscar a tomar mais disso aí.**

**— O que quer dizer?**

**Ele pegou meu copo com cautela, como se fosse dinamite, e o colocou de volta na mesa.**

**— Vamos. Quíron e o sr. D estão esperando.**

\- Oh, isto vai ser bom. A primeira vez com o Sr. D é algo que nunca se esquece - fala Thalia com um brilho entusiasmado nos olhos.

**A varanda circundava toda a casa da fazenda.**

**Senti as pernas trêmulas tentando andar toda aquela distância. Grover se ofereceu para carregar o chifre do Minotauro, mas eu me agarrei a ele. Tinha pago um preço alto por aquele suvenir. Não iria largá-lo.**

\- Só mesmo ele, - suspira a Thalia.

**Quando demos a volta até o lado oposto da casa, parei para recuperar o fôlego.**

**Devíamos estar na costa norte de Long Island, porque daquele lado da casa o vale seguia até a água, que cintilava a cerca de um quilômetro de distância. Da casa até lá, eu simplesmente não consegui processar tudo o que estava vendo. A paisagem era pontilhada de construções que lembravam a arquitetura grega antiga**

Foi como se tivesse soltado um pandemônio. Todos começaram a berrar e a exigir respostas à filha de Zeus. Quando um garoto a tenta empurrar, ela cansa-se.

\- CHEGA! - ela grita. - Era suposto isto acontecer daqui a algumas páginas, mas parece que não tenho outra opção. Sim, os gregos estão tão vivos quanto os romanos. O Percy, tal como eu, é um semideus grego e vocês estão a ler sobre ele, pois Gaia está a erguer-se e todos serão precisos para a derrotar. Vocês podem ser idiotas e tentar atacar o Acampamento Meio Sangue ou podem ser inteligente e acabar de ler antes de tomarem decisões. O Percy é o que vocês têm estado a ler e neste momento é o líder do acampamento. Digam-me, querem mesmo marchar contra o rapaz alegre e sarcástico que faz piadas? - a semideusa faz uma pausa. ninguém respirou na  _ messe _ . - Eu sou filha de Zeus e eu  _ prometo _ que o próximo _ rapaz _ que me tocar sem a minha autorização não vai continuar com os ossos intactos, - ela rosna. - Alguma pergunta?

\- Como é que nunca soubemos da existência dos gregos? - pergunta a Reyna, que já se tinha levantado e agora deambulava em frente à sua cadeira.

\- Sempre que os dois povos se encontravam, nós lutávamos, então os deuses separaram-nos, - ela explicou.

\- Os gregos são mais poderosos? - pergunta Octavian.

\- É complicado. Os romanos são mais organizados, mas nós somos mais “livres”, por assim dizer. A nível de poderes divinos suponho que os gregos sejam mais poderosos. Pelo menos as crianças de Poseidon, Zeus e Hades são mais poderosas que as de Júpiter, Neptuno e Plutão. É confuso. O chalé seis é que sabe bem estas coisas, - ela termina com um encolher de ombros. - Será que podemos continuar a ler? O Quíron já vai explicar tudo.

**um pavilhão a céu aberto, um anfiteatro,**

\- Vocês têm um anfiteatro? - pergunta um filho de Apolo.

\- Ya, eu não gosto muito, mas é divertido, - a Thalia diz.

\- Porque é que nós não temos um anfiteatro, Reyna? - ele pergunta novamente.

\- Como a Thalia disse, os gregos são mais abertos e livres a estas atividade e nós somos mais rígidos e mais focados numa perspetiva militar. - a praetora explica.

**uma arena circular —, só que pareciam novos em folha, as colunas de mármore branco reluzindo ao sol. Em uma quadra de areia próxima, uma dúzia de crianças e sátiros em idade escolar jogavam voleibol.**

\- Estão a gozar! Eles também têm uma quadra de voleibol, o que é a seguir basquetebol? - pergunta uma filha de Baco.

\- Bom... - diz Thalia.

\- Inacreditável, - resmunga a menina..

**Canoas deslizavam por um pequeno lago.**

\- Como é que estas coisas são úteis? - pergunta Octavian, azedo por os gregos serem mais poderosos.

\- Nós teríamos vantagem numa batalha naval, - afirma Thalia, calando efetivamente o augure.

**Crianças de camiseta laranja-claro como a de Grover corriam umas atrás das outras em volta de um agrupamento de chalés no meio do bosque. Algumas praticavam arco e flecha em alvos. Outras montavam cavalos em uma trilha arborizada e, a não ser que eu estivesse tendo alucinações, alguns cavalos tinham asas.**

Agora é Reyna que fica excitada, quase como uma criança na manhã de Nata e a Thalia sorril.

\- Vocês têm pégasos? - ela pergunta.

\- Ya. Na verdade, nem sei quantos temos. O Percy tem o seu próprio pégaso, acho que se fala dele num do livros, - a caçadora diz. A pretora murmura um “uau” e volta a afundar-se no seu assento.

**Na extremidade da varanda, dois homens estavam sentados frente a frente em uma mesa de carteado. A menina de cabelos loiros que me alimentara com colheradas de pudim com sabor de pipoca estava apoiada no gradil da varanda, ao lado deles.**

**O homem de frente para mim era pequeno, mas gorducho. Tinha nariz vermelho, grandes olhos chorosos e cabelo cacheado tão preto que era quase roxo. Parecia uma daquelas pinturas de anjos-bebês, como se chamam mesmo... surubins? Não, querubins.**

\- Não acredito que ele chamou querubim ao Sr. D, - fala a filha de Zeus, antes de começar a rir.

**É isso. Ele parecia um querubim que chegou à meia-idade em um acampamento de trailers.**

Por esta altura, a Thalia já estava a chorar de tanto rir e estava a custar toda a força de vontade que o Nico tinha para não fazer o mesmo.

**Usava uma camisa havaiana com estampa de tigre, e teria se encaixado perfeitamente em uma das rodas de pôquer de Gabe, só que eu tive a sensação de que esse cara poderia ter ganhado até do meu padrasto.**

**— Aquele é o sr. D — murmurou Grover para mim. — Ele é o diretor do acampamento. Seja educado. A menina é Annabeth Chase. Ela é só uma campista, mas está aqui há mais tempo que quase todo mundo. E você já conhece Quíron...**

\- Conhece? - perguntam várias pessoas.

**Ele apontou para o cara que estava de costas para mim.**

**Primeiro, percebi que ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de rodas. Depois reconheci o casaco de tweed, o cabelo castanho ralo, a barba desalinhada.**

**— Sr. Brunner! — exclamei.**

\- O quê?! - perguntam os romanos chocados.

**O professor de latim voltou-se e sorriu para mim. Os olhos estavam com aquele brilho travesso de quando ele fazia uma prova-surpresa e todas as respostas da múltipla escolha eram B.**

\- Quem me dera ter testes assim, - murmuram algumas pessoas.

**— Ah, bom, Percy — disse ele. — Agora já temos quatro para o pinochle.**

**Ele me ofereceu uma cadeira à direita do sr. D, que olhou para mim com olhos injetados e soltou um grande suspiro.**

**— Ah, suponho que devo dizer isto. Bem-vindo ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Pronto. Agora, não espere que eu esteja contente em vê-lo.**

\- Este é que é o diretor do acampamento? - pergunta o Jason.

\- Ele foi para lá como um castigo,- explica Thalia, antes de resmungar: - Mas os campistas é que sofrem.

**— Ahn, obrigado. — Logo me afastei um pouco dele, porque, se havia uma coisa que eu tinha aprendido convivendo com Gabe, era reconhecer quando um adulto andou tomando umas e outras. Se o sr. D era um abstêmio, eu era um sátiro.**

Diversas pessoas começam a rir.

**— Annabeth? — o sr. Brunner chamou a menina loira.**

\- Essa é a menininha que vocês tanto temem? - pergunta o Octavian, surpreendido.

\- Vai por mim, essa menininha, como tu a chamas, é assustadora como o Tart- ela interrompe-se com um olhar de relance para o Di Angelo - Hum. Como Hades.

\- É estranho ver alguém a usar os nomes gregos, - fala a Hazel.

\- No futuro é normal. Já agora, obrigadinha, por vossa causa tive que aprender latim, - fala Thalia, brincalhona.

**— Esta mocinha cuidou de você até que ficasse bom, Percy. Annabeth, minha querida, por que não vai verificar o beliche de Percy? Vamos instalá-lo no chalé 11 por enquanto.**

\- Chalés? - pergunta Frank, confuso.

\- No acampamento meio sangue as pessoas ficam num chalé de acordo com o seu parente divino, - explica a caçadora.

\- E os indeterminados? - questiona Gwen.

\- Ele ficam no chalé de Hermes, uma vez que ele é o deus dos viajantes, - diz a semideusa.

**Annabeth disse:**

**— Claro, Quíron.**

**Ela provavelmente tinha a minha idade, talvez fosse uns cinco centímetros mais alta, e tinha a aparência muitíssimo mais atlética. Com seu bronzeado intenso e o cabelo loiro cacheado, era quase exatamente como eu imaginava uma típica menina da Califórnia, a não ser pelos olhos, que arruinavam essa imagem. Eram surpreendentemente cinzentos, como nuvens de tempestade; bonitos, mas também intimidadores, como se ela estivesse analisando o melhor modo de me derrubar em uma luta.**

\- Conhecendo-a, é provável que estivesse, - fala Thalia, sorridente.

**Ela deu uma olhada para o chifre de minotauro em minhas mãos, então de novo para mim. Imaginei que fosse dizer:** **_Você matou um minotauro!_ ** **ou** **_Uau, você é tão assustador!_ ** **ou algo do tipo.**

Com isto, Thalia volta a gargalhar.

\- No dia em que ela disser algo desse gênero, eu como as minhas flechas, - diz ela entre risos.

**Em vez disso, ela disse:**

**— Você baba quando está dormindo.**

Agora quase todos riem, até Reyna.

**Depois saiu correndo pelo gramado, os cabelos loiros esvoaçando atrás dela.**

**— Então — disse, ansioso por mudar de assunto —, o senhor, ahn, trabalha aqui, sr. Brunner?**

**— Sr. Brunner não — disse o ex-sr. Brunner.**

Um semideus ri.

**— Lamento, era um pseudônimo. Você pode me chamar de Quíron.**

\- Como o treinador de heróis? - pergunta uma filha de Vulcano.

\- Exatamente como o treinador de heróis, - diz a filha de Zeus.

**— Combinado. — Totalmente confuso, olhei para o diretor.**

\- Quando é que ele não está confuso? - murmura a Thalia, mas vários ouvem.

**— E sr. D... significa alguma coisa?**

**O sr. D parou de embaralhar as cartas. Olhou para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de arrotar alto.**

**— Rapazinho, os nomes são coisas poderosas. Você simplesmente não sai por aí os usando sem motivo.**

\- Ele apenas não quer saber, - diz Thalia.

**— Ah. Certo. Desculpe.**

\- Eu não acredito que ele foi educado com o Senhor D, - fala Thalia, surpresa.

**— Devo dizer, Percy — interrompeu Quíron-Brunner —, que estou contente em vê-lo com vida. Já faz um bom tempo desde que fiz um atendimento domiciliar a um campista em potencial. Detestaria pensar que tinha perdido meu tempo.**

\- Atendimento domiciliar? - pergunta o Jason.

**— Atendimento domiciliar?**

Os semideuses de Ceres riem da coincidência.

**— O ano que passei na Academia Yancy para instruí-lo. Temos sátiros de prontidão na maioria das escolas, é claro. Mas Grover me alertou assim que o conheceu. Ele sentiu que você era especial, então decidi ir lá. Convenci o outro professor de latim a... ahn, tirar uma licença.**

\- Névoa? - pergunta Hazel.

\- Sim, - confirma a caçadora.

**Tentei me lembrar do começo do ano escolar. Parecia tanto tempo atrás, mas eu tinha uma vaga lembrança de outro professor de latim na minha primeira semana em Yancy. Então, sem explicação, ele desapareceu e o sr. Brunner assumiu a turma.**

**— Você foi a Yancy só para me ensinar? — perguntei.**

\- De facto, é um pouco estranho, se pensarmos nisso, - fala um filho de Belona.

**Quíron assentiu.**

**— Honestamente, de início eu não tinha muita certeza a seu respeito. Contatamos sua mãe, informamos que estávamos de olho em você, para o caso de estar pronto para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Mas você ainda tinha muito a aprender. Não obstante, chegou aqui vivo, e esse é sempre o primeiro teste.**

\- Ele está certo, - concorda a Reyna.

**— Grover — disse o sr. D com impaciência —, vai jogar ou não?**

**— Sim, senhor! — Grover tremeu quando se sentou na quarta cadeira, embora eu não soubesse por que ele deveria ter tanto medo de um homenzinho gorducho de camisa havaiana com estampa de tigre.**

\- Credo, ele é mesmo lerdo, - fala a Thalia.

\- Não percebo... Calma. Não me digas que ele... - diz Reyna, chocada.

\- Yup!

**— Você sabe jogar pinochle? — indagou o sr. D olhando para mim com desconfiança.**

**— Infelizmente não — disse eu.**

**— Infelizmente não, senhor. — disse ele.**

**— Senhor — repeti. Estava gostando cada vez menos do diretor do acampamento.**

\- Ele tem esse efeito nas pessoas, - comenta a filha de Zeus.

**— Bem — ele me disse —, este é, juntamente com as lutas de gladiadores e o Pac-Man, um dos melhores jogos já inventados pelos seres humanos. Imaginava que todos os jovens civilizados conhecessem as regras.**

\- Já repararam? Ele fala como se não fosse mortal, - diz a Hazel.

\- Não sejas tola, Levesque, - responde o Octavian .

**— Estou certo de que o menino pode aprender — disse Quíron.**

**— Por favor — disse eu —, o que é este lugar? O que estou fazendo aqui? Sr. Brun... Quíron, por que iria à Academia Yancy só para me ensinar?**

**O sr. D bufou.**

\- Ele nunca muda, - diz Thalia com um pequeno sorriso.

**— Fiz a mesma pergunta.**

**O diretor do acampamento deu as cartas. Grover se encolhia a cada vez que uma caía na sua pilha.**

**Quíron sorriu para mim de um modo compreensivo, como costumava fazer na aula de latim, como para me dizer que qualquer que fosse minha nota, eu era seu aluno mais importante. Ele esperava que eu tivesse a resposta certa.**

\- Assim até dá gosto de aprender, - diz um rapaz da Quarta Coorte.

**— Percy — disse ele —, sua mãe não lhe contou nada?**

**— Ela disse... — Lembrei-me dos seus olhos tristes, olhando para o mar. — Ela me contou que tinha medo de me mandar para cá, embora meu pai quisesse que ela fizesse isso. Disse que, uma vez aqui,provavelmente não poderia sair. Queria me manter perto dela.**

**— Típico — disse o sr. D. — É assim que eles normalmente são mortos. Rapazinho, você vai fazer um lance ou não vai?**

\- A sério que ele está mais preocupado com o jogo? - reclama a Sophie.

**— O quê? — perguntei.**

**Ele explicou, impacientemente, como se faz um lance em pinochle, e eu fiz.**

**— Lamento, mas há coisas demais a contar — disse Quíron. — Receio que nosso filme de orientação não seja suficiente.**

\- Filme de orientação? - pergunta o Frank

**— Filme de orientação? — perguntei.**

Os romanos riem novamente.

**— Não — concluiu Quíron. — Bem, Percy. Você sabe que seu amigo Grover é um sátiro. Você sabe —ele apontou para o chifre na caixa de sapatos — que você matou o Minotauro. E não é um pequeno feito,rapaz. O que você pode não saber é que grandes forças estão em ação na sua vida. Os deuses, as forças que você chama de deuses gregos, estão muito vivos.**

Naquele momento, todos os presentes estavam em silêncio. Gregos. Era difícil manter a mente aberta a este povo, mas também era fascinante. Afinal, se os gregos estavam vivos, quem mais andaria no mundo? Bruxos? Nórdicos? Egípcios? 

**Olhei para os outros em volta da mesa.**

**Aguardei que alguém gritasse, Não! Mas tudo o que ouvi foi o sr. D gritando:**

**— Oh, um casamento real. Truco! Truco! — Ele gargalhou enquanto contava os pontos.**

**— Sr. D — perguntou Grover timidamente —, se não for comê-la, posso ficar com sua lata de Diet Coke?**

**— Hein? Ah, está bem.**

**Grover mordeu um grande pedaço da lata de alumínio vazia e mastigou tristemente.**

\- É tão estranho quando os faunos fazem isso, - comenta alguém na mesa da Terceira Coorte.

\- O Grover não é um fauno, é um sátiro, - corrige Thalia.

\- As duas espécies são assim tão diferentes? - pergunta Reyna, curiosa.

\- Muito. Segundo o que eu ouvi os faunos são quase como pedintes, certo? Os sátiros estão muito envolvidos com os semideuses gregos, eles vão para as escola à procura deles, são protetores e muito mais. eles até lutam ao nosso lado em batalhas - diz a filha de Zeus

**— Espere — eu disse a Quíron —, está me dizendo que existe algo como Deus.**

**— Bem, vamos lá — disse Quíron. — Deus, com D maiúsculo: Deus. Isso é outro assunto. Não vamos lidar com o metafísico.**

**— Metafísico? Mas você estava falando sobre...**

**— Ah, deuses, no plural, grandes seres que controlam as forças da natureza e os empreendimentos humanos: os deuses imortais do Olimpo. Essa é uma questão menor.**

\- Menor?

**— Menor?**

**— Sim, muito. Os deuses que discutimos na aula de latim.**

**— Zeus — disse eu. — Hera. Apolo. Você quer dizer, esses.**

\- Ele realmente devia parar de dizer o nomes, - fala a Gwen com uma careta.

\- Lamento dizer que se passaram oito anos e ele ainda não mudou, - diz Thalia. Ouviram-se murmuros sobressaltados na audiência: “Oito anos?”

**E, de novo, uma trovoada distante em um dia sem nuvens.**

\- Então, Zeus responde mais do que Júpiter? - pergunta o Jason.

\- Acho que sim. À vezes é difícil de saber. Outras vezes o Percy está a ser irritante e sou eu que faço trovejar, - diz Thalia, com um encolher de ombros. - Se te faz sentir melhor, ele é um chato em ambas as formas. - todos olham para ela chocados (N/A eu juro que não faço isto de propósito) . - Oh, ele não se atreveria a matar-me. Ele nunca mais iria para de ouvir as reclamações da minha senhora.

\- E quem é a tua senhora? - pergunta Reyna.

\- A Lady Ártemis, é claro. Sou a sua tenente, - a caçadora fala, orgulhosa e olhos ficam surpreendidos.

**— Rapazinho — disse o sr. D —, se eu fosse você, seria menos negligente quanto a ficar soltando esses nomes por aí.**

**— Mas são histórias — disse eu. — São... mitos, para explicar os relâmpagos, as estações e tudo o mais. Era nisso que as pessoas acreditavam antes de surgir a ciência.**

\- Ciência! - exclama a praetora, descrente.

**— Ciência! — zombou o sr. D. — E diga-me, Perseu Jackson**

\- O nome dele é Perseu? - pergunta Mark.

\- Ele prefere Percy, - explica Thalia.

**— eu me encolhi quando ele disse meu nome verdadeiro, que nunca contara a ninguém —, o que as pessoas pensarão da sua "ciência" daqui a milhares de anos? Humm? Irão chamá-la de baboseiras primitivas. É isso o que irão pensar. Ah, eu adoro os mortais... eles não têm a menor noção de perspectiva. Acham que já chegaram tãããão longe. E chegaram,Quíron? Olhe para esse menino e diga-me.**

\- Ele é sempre assim rude? - questiona a Gwen.

\- Sempre, - confirma Thalia.

**Eu não estava gostando muito do sr. D, mas havia algo no modo como ele me chamou de mortal, como se... se ele não fosse. Foi o bastante para me dar um nó na garganta, para sugerir por que Grover estava zelosamente atento às suas cartas, mascando sua lata de refrigerante e mantendo a boca fechada.**

**— Percy — disse Quíron —, você pode escolher entre acreditar ou não, mas o fato é que imortal significa imortal. Pode imaginar isso por um momento, não morrer nunca? Existir, assim como você é, para toda a eternidade?**

**Eu estava prestes a responder, assim sem pensar, que parecia um negócio muito bom, mas o tom de voz de Quíron me fez hesitar.**

\- Milagre! Ele começou a pensar! - exclama Thalia, com uma alegria que faz com que Nico solte uma risada, disfarçando-a depois com um ataque de tosse.

**— Você quer dizer, quer as pessoas acreditem em você ou não — disse eu.**

**— Exatamente — concordou Quíron. — Se você fosse um deus, gostaria de ser chamado de mito, de uma velha história para explicar os relâmpagos? E se eu contasse a você, Perseu Jackson, que um dia as pessoas vão chamar você de mito,**

\- Já chamaram, - comenta Thalia, como quem não quer nada.

**criado apenas para explicar como menininhos podem sobreviver à perda de suas mães?**

\- Não acredito que ele disse isso! - grita Thalia e quase todos concordam (o assassino de peluches foi o único a ficar de fora).

**Meu coração disparou. Ele estava tentando me deixar zangado por alguma razão, mas eu não ia permitir que o fizesse. Eu disse:**

**— Eu não gostaria disso. Mas não acredito em deuses.**

\- Ele é teimoso, - reclama a Reyna.

\- Ele está em choque, - fala de maneira calma o filho de Júpiter.

**— Oh, é melhor mesmo — murmurou o sr. D. — Antes que um deles o incinere.**

\- Não é possível que esse cara seja um deus, - reclama o Octavian.

**Grover disse:**

**— P-por favor, senhor. Ele acaba de perder a mãe. Está em estado de choque.**

**— Uma sorte, também — resmungou o Sr. D, jogando uma carta. — Ruim mesmo é estar confinado a esse trabalho deprimente, com meninos que nem mesmo têm fé!**

\- É difícil pensar que ele pode ser um deus - resmunga o Jason.

**Ele acenou e uma taça apareceu sobre a mesa, como se a luz do sol tivesse momentaneamente se encurvado e transformado o ar em vidro. A taça se encheu de vinho tinto.**

\- Não! - choraminga Dakota. - Esse cara não pode ser o meu pai!

\- Bom... é complicado. Os deuses gregos e os deuses romanos tecnicamente são os mesmos, mas as personalidades variam. Os deuses podem aparecer na forma que quiserem. Esta é apenas umas das formas do teu pai. Mas pelo que eu ouvi Baco, não é muito melhor que o Dionísio, - explica Thalia com um encolher de ombros. Apesar da explicação o Dakota continua abatido então a Gwen segura-lhe na mão.

**Meu queixo caiu, mas Quíron mal ergueu os olhos.**

**— Senhor D — advertiu —, as suas restrições.**

**O sr. D olhou para o vinho e fingiu surpresa.**

**— Ora vejam. — Ele olhou para o céu e gritou: — Velhos hábitos! Desculpe!**

**Mais trovões.**

**O sr. D acenou outra vez e a taça de vinho se transformou em uma nova lata de Diet Coke. Ele suspirou, infeliz, abriu a lata e voltou ao seu jogo de cartas.**

**Quíron piscou para mim.**

**— O sr. D irritou o pai dele tempos atrás, sentiu-se atraído por uma ninfa dos bosques que tinha sido declarada inacessível.**

O filhos de Baco e os semideuses gregos reviram os olhos.

**— Uma ninfa dos bosques — repeti, ainda olhando para a Diet Coke como se tivesse vindo do cosmos.**

**— Sim — confessou o sr. D. — O pai adora me castigar. Na primeira vez, Proibição. Horrível! Dez anos absolutamente terríveis! Na segunda vez... bem, ela era mesmo linda, não consegui ficar longe... na segunda vez,ele me mandou para cá. Colina Meio-Sangue. Acampamento de verão para moleques como você. "Seja uma influência melhor", ele me disse. "Trabalhe com os jovens em vez de arrasar com eles." Ah! Que injustiça.**

\- Ele parece uma criança a fazer birra, - comenta Dakota desconsolado.

\- O meu pai é um hipócrita dramático, - diz Thalia e recebe um pequeno sorriso do semideus.

**O sr. D parecia ter seis anos de idade, como uma criancinha fazendo pirraça.**

\- O Percy captou bem a essência dele, - fala Thalia.

**— E... — gaguejei — o seu pai é...**

**— Di immortales, Quíron — disse o sr. D. — Pensei que você tinha ensinado o básico a este menino. Meu pai é Zeus, é claro.**

**Repassei os nomes começados em D da mitologia grega. Vinho. A pele de um tigre. Os sátiros que pareciam estar todos trabalhando aqui. O modo como Grover se encolhia de medo, como se o sr. D fosse seu senhor.**

**— Você é Dioniso — disse eu. — O deus do vinho.**

\- A sério, porque é que ele não pode ser assim nas missões? - pergunta Thalia para os céus.

**O sr. D revirou os olhos.**

**— Como eles dizem hoje em dia, Grover? As crianças dizem, "fala sério"?**

**— S-sim, sr. D.**

**— Então, fala sério, Percy Jackson. Achou o quê; que eu fosse Afrodite?**

**— Você é um deus.**

**— Sim, criança.**

**— Um deus. Você.**

\- Isso explica porque é que o Sr. D odeia tanto o Percy, - fala Thalia, antes de começar a rir.

**Ele se virou para olhar diretamente para mim, e vi uma espécie de fogo arroxeado nos seus olhos, um indício de que aquele homenzinho reclamão e gorducho só estava me mostrando uma minúscula parte da sua verdadeira natureza. Tive visões de vinhas estrangulando descrentes até a morte, guerreiros bêbados insanos com o entusiasmo da batalha, marinheiros gritando enquanto suas mãos se transformavam em nadadeiras, os rostos se alongando em focinhos de golfinho. Eu sabia que, se o pressionasse, o sr. D iria me mostrar coisas piores. Iria plantar uma doença no meu cérebro que me levaria a usar camisa de força pelo resto da vida.**

Vários romanos engolem em seco só de pensar em enfrentar o deus. Enquanto os romanos estão paralisados, a Thalia e o Nico reviram os olhos. Só mesmo o Percy para irritar de tal maneira um deus que tinha acabado de conhecer.

**— Gostaria de me testar, criança? — disse em voz baixa.**

**— Não. Não, senhor.**

**O fogo diminuiu um pouco. Ele voltou ao jogo de cartas.**

**— Acho que ganhei.**

**— Não exatamente, sr. D — disse Quíron. Ele baixou uma sequência, contou os pontos e disse: — O jogo é meu.**

**Achei que o sr. D fosse transformar Quíron em pó em sua cadeira de rodas, mas ele apenas suspirou pelo nariz, como se estivesse acostumado a ser batido pelo professor de latim.**

\- Ele está. Eu ainda me lembro quando o Sr. D jogava poker. Ele acabou por banir o jogo depois de perder 70 dracmas para o Stolls, - conta a Thalia.

\- Dracmas? - pergunta Jason.

\- As nossas moedas. São o equivalente aos vossos denários, - ela explica.

**Pôs-se de pé, e Grover levantou-se também.**

**— Estou cansado — disse o sr. D. — Acho que vou tirar uma soneca antes da cantoria desta noite. Mas primeiro, Grover, precisamos conversar de novo sobre seu desempenho para lá de imperfeito nessa missão.**

**O rosto de Grover cobriu-se de gotículas de suor.**

**— S-sim, senhor.**

**O sr. D voltou-se para mim.**

**— Chalé 11, Percy Jackson. E cuidado com seus modos.**

**Ele se afastou para dentro da casa, com Grover o seguindo arrasado.**

**— Grover vai ficar bem? — perguntei a Quíron.**

**Quíron assentiu, embora parecesse um pouco perturbado.**

**— O velho Dioniso não está realmente zangado. Ele apenas detesta seu trabalho. Ele foi... ahn, confinado à Terra, pode-se dizer, e não pode aguentar ter de esperar mais um século antes de ser autorizado a voltar ao Olimpo.**

\- Quer dizer que os gregos estão constantemente com um Olimpiano durante um século? - pergunta o Octavian. - Isso é altamente injusto. Porque é que nós não temos um deus no nosso acampamento?

\- Ouve, se fosse possível eu até vos deixaria aturar o sr. D. Além disso, maior parte dos deuses são um bando de babacas. Os únicos que sou decentes são Ártemis, Hermes, Deméter, Hecate, Poseidon, Hades até que não é mau, ele apenas odeia o Percy, o Apolo pode ser irritante mas não é um idiota, a Lady Héstia é maravilhosa e mais uns poucos,- a filha de Zeus comenta, deixando todos espantados.

**— O Monte Olimpo — disse eu. — Você está me dizendo que realmente existe um palácio ali?**

**— Bem, agora há o Monte Olimpo na Grécia. E há o lar dos deuses, o ponto de convergência dos seus poderes, que de fato costumava ser no Monte Olimpo. Ainda é chamado de Monte Olimpo, por respeito às tradições, mas o palácio muda de lugar, Percy, assim como os deuses.**

**— Você quer dizer que os deuses gregos estão aqui? Tipo... nos Estados Unidos?**

**— Bem, certamente. Os deuses mudam com o coração do Ocidente.**

**— O quê?**

**— O quê?— Vamos, Percy. O que vocês chamam de "civilização ocidental". Você acha que é apenas um conceito abstrato? Não, é uma força viva. Uma consciência coletiva que ardeu brilhantemente por milhares de anos. Os deuses são parte dela. Você pode até dizer que eles são sua fonte ou, pelo menos, que estão ligados tão intimamente a ela que possivelmente não vão deixar de existir, a não ser que toda a civilização ocidental seja destruída. A chama começou na Grécia. Então, como você bem sabe... ou espero que saiba, já que foi aprovado no meu curso... o coração da chama se mudou para Roma, e assim fizeram os deuses. Ah, com nomes diferentes, talvez: Júpiter em vez de Zeus, Vênus em vez de Afrodite, e assim por diante; mas as mesmas forças,os mesmos deuses.**

\- Até que faz sentido, - murmuram alguns semideuses.

**— E então eles morreram.**

Várias pessoas batem com a mão na testa ao ouvir isto.

**— Morreram? Não. O Ocidente morreu? Os deuses simplesmente se mudaram, para a Alemanha, para a França, para a Espanha, por algum tempo. Aonde quer que a chama brilhasse mais, lá estavam os deuses. Eles passaram vários séculos na Inglaterra. Tudo o que você precisa é olhar para a arquitetura. As pessoas não esquecem os deuses. Em todos os lugares onde reinaram, nos últimos três mil anos, você pode vê-los em pinturas, em estátuas, nos prédios mais importantes. E sim, Percy, é claro que agora eles estão nos seus Estados Unidos. Olhe para o símbolo do país, a águia de Zeus. Olhe para a estátua de Prometeu no Rockefeller Center, para as fachadas dos edifícios governamentais em Washington. Eu o desafio a encontrar qualquer cidade americana onde os olimpianos não estejam proeminentemente expostos em vários locais. Goste ou não— e acredite, uma porção de gente não gostava muito de Roma também —, os Estados Unidos são agora o coração da chama. São a grande potência do Ocidente. E, portanto, o Olimpo é aqui. E nós estamos aqui.**

**Aquilo tudo foi demais para mim, especialmente o fato de que eu parecia estar incluído no nós de Quíron,como se fizesse parte do mesmo clube.**

\- E fazes, - diz Thalia exasperada.

**— Quem é você, Quíron? Quem... quem sou eu?**

\- Não me digam que agora ele vai começar com as perguntas filosóficas, - brinca Jason.

**Quíron sorriu. Ele mudou de posição, como se fosse levantar da cadeira de rodas, mas eu sabia que era impossível. Era paralítico da cintura para baixo.**

**— Quem é você? — ele ficou pensativo. — Bem, essa é a pergunta que todos queremos ver respondida,não é? Mas, por enquanto, temos de lhe arranjar um beliche no chalé 11. Ali haverá novos amigos para conhecer. E tempo à vontade para as aulas amanhã. Além disso, haverá guloseimas em volta da fogueira esta noite, e eu simplesmente adoro chocolate.**

\- A sério que vocês têm noites à volta da fogueira? - goza o Octavian.

\- Cala-te, parece incrível, - repreende a Gwen.

**E então ele se levantou da cadeira de rodas. Mas havia algo de estranho no modo como fez isso. A manta caiu de cima das pernas, mas elas não se moveram. A cintura foi ficando mais longa, erguendo-se acima do cinto. De início, pensei que estivesse usando roupas de baixo muito compridas de veludo branco,**

\- A sério?! - exclama Thalia 

**mas à medida que ele foi se erguendo da cadeira, mais alto que qualquer homem, percebi que a roupa de baixo de veludo não era roupa de baixo; era a parte da frente de um animal, músculos e tendões sob um pelo branco e áspero. E a cadeira de rodas não era uma cadeira. Era algum tipo de recipiente, uma enorme caixa sobre rodas, e devia ser mágica, porque não havia como ela contê-lo inteiro. Uma perna saiu, comprida e com joelho saliente, com um grande casco polido. Depois outra perna dianteira, depois a parte traseira, e depois a caixa ficou vazia, nada além de uma casca de metal com um par de pernas humanas acoplado.**

**Olhei para o cavalo que acabara de pular da cadeira de rodas: um enorme corcel branco.**

\- Sempre o imaginei como um corcel marrom, - comenta alguém.

**Mas, onde devia estar seu pescoço, estava a parte de cima do corpo do meu professor de latim, suavemente enxertada no tronco do cavalo.**

**— Que alívio — disse o centauro. — Fiquei tanto tempo confinado lá dentro que minhas juntas adormeceram. Agora venha, Percy Jackson. Vamos conhecer os outros campistas.**

\- No próximo capítulo vocês vão saber mais sobre o acampamento meio sangue, mas antes... - começou Thalia, antes de sorrir maquiavelicamente. - Com toda a história do Jason vir para o acampamento quando era pequeno, eu perdi a oportunidade de o envergonhar em frente aos amigos.

\- Oh deuses, - murmura Jason com medo do que a irmã ia fazer.

\- Acho que é altura de eu ter essa experiência, - ela termina, levantando-se com um sorriso na cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok o que acharam? Acham que os romanos deviam ter ficado mais chocados com os gregos?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok pessoas. O que acham do meu primeiro capítulo? Eu sei que tecnicamente a Hazel e o Frank ainda não estão no Acampamento Júpiter e que o Nico deveria estar no Acampamento Meio Sangue mas convenhamos, a fanfic fica mais fixe com eles presentes. Se alguém algum dia vier a ler isto espero que saibam que estou feliz por estarem a ler a minha pequena história. 
> 
> Eu inicialmente comecei esta história no wattpad mas no outro dia decidi começar a por o meu trabalho noutras plataformas e decidi que não tinha nada a perder.


End file.
